Blood Brother
by Smile-J
Summary: Unbeknownst to Laurent, Victoria followed him to the meadow. Bella was caught up in the fight between wolf and vampire. Blood spilt on all sides. The consequences far reaching. BellaxJasper eventually. OOC, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Blood Brother

Unbeknownst to Laurent, Victoria followed him to the meadow. Bella was caught up in the fight between wolf and vampire. Blood spilt on all sides. The consequences far reaching. BellaxJasper eventually. OOC, AU.

_A/N I had this idea stuck in my head. I had to write it down to stop it distracting me. I got a couple of chapters in and the stubborn idea wanted a different path. I started again going down a different route. The idea wouldn't relent for either route so I flipped between the two paths until now I have two stories; one team wolf and the other team vamp. Since they started from one idea their names are virtually the same... look for the 's' to check the version you are reading! _

Chapter 1

A brown wolf howled as it ran, skidding to a halt at the tree line. Its form vibrated as he shrank back into human form. Jared did a hopping run as he pulled on a pair of cutoff jeans.

The door of the nearest house ripped open. An old man looked out. His eyes scouring the tree line for movement. When the young man, he stepped back holding the door open for him.

As soon as the door slammed shut Jared started to speak. "Call a meeting. We need to meet out of town. A wolf was hurt, but we also have a human down. It's Chief Swan's daughter. We took out one vamp, but the other evaded us."

Old Quil already had his phone in hand, making two rapid calls.

The young man waited until he got hold of the others and then he turned. "I'll phase back to let the others know. Then I'll patrol close to home until I get new orders."

The old man called, "Thanks, Jared", as the young man bolted back outside.

The rusty red truck pulled up outside an isolated house hidden by the trees from other inhabitants in the area and any stray passersby. A faded blue car sat in front of the house. Old Quil, Billy, and Sue and Harry Clearwater waited expectantly as the truck rattled to a stop.

Sam jumped out of the driver's seat as three wolves emerged from the trees in their human forms. Jacob struggled to remain human. Sam quickly took in Jacob's vibrating shape, ordering Embry and Jake to phase wolf and run a sweep to ensure no more vampires were in the area. Jake tried to complain, but Sam beat him to it. "Sue will look at her. One of us will phase as soon as we know anything. Run. Let off some steam."

A tightening of Jacob's jaw and a steely glint in his eye were the last sign of his dissension before he turned back to the forest.

Jared walked from the edge of the forest. With a flick of his eyes, Sam indicated to Jared that he should bring Bella inside. Jared opened the door of the truck, gently scooped Bella out, and carried her slumped body into the house.

Sue checked Paul over as he mumbled continuously, "I'm fine. I just need some food". His wounds looked raw, but they had closed smoothly. Sue sighed, but stepped away and went into the house to check her other patient. Paul slid out of the truck and stumbled. Sam was by him in an instant. He unwillingly accepted Sam's shoulder to aid his entry into the house.

The table inside groaned under the weight of food. Paul sat down at the table and dug in. Ignoring the glasses, he grabbed one of the jugs containing a strange colored drink. Shuddering slightly at the initial taste, he drained the entire contents. Only then did he methodically start devouring the food. After only a few minutes, the difference in him was profound.

Sue appeared from the other room. "I have cleaned her up and checked her over. She has a strong pulse. The injuries have knitted neatly, but it still might be a while until she comes round."

She stayed standing in the doorway. Keeping one eye on the unconscious girl and the other on Paul.

Sam ran out of the room, only to return just minutes later. "I passed the message on to Jake. He is coping better now."

Old Quil, Harry, and Billy all sat waiting. Jared's very brief explanation had been enough to get Sue and the rest of them here, but they were used to being in the know; their impatience was starting to show.

Sam slumped down into a chair. "We were patrolling. Jake saw Bella's truck and wanted to check on her. We followed her scent to a meadow. Jake wanted to phase human to speak with her, which I vetoed. He was still arguing his point when we caught the stench of vampire. We were too far away initially to catch every word. She knew him. We stayed down wind, getting as close as we could without making ourselves known. He closed in on her.

"We were about to pounce when a second vampire appeared. She was furious. She had sent the male vampire to find Bella and report back. She overheard him tell Bella he was going drain her then lie about finding her. The female vamp went off like a deranged cat spitting and clawing at the male. Bella was too close, so we intervened.

"The plan was for Jared, Embry, and I to go after the male, Paul and Jacob the female. When the male saw us, he took off. It was a few miles before we chased the male to ground. We were aware what happened back in the clearing through our link. I'll let Paul fill you in on that." Sam nodded for Paul to tell their side.

Paul swallowed his current mouth full so he could speak. "The red head grabbed at Bella. Jake was screaming in his mind not to attack in case Bella got hurt, but the red head was preparing to run with her. I had a clean shot at the vamp so I took it.

"I ripped off the arm holding Bella. The vamp was fast though. She swiped at me with her other arm. The impact knocked me sideways. The leech used her nails to cut open my shoulder and chest. I didn't realize Bella had fallen behind me until my back foot landed on something soft. It distracted me. The red head hit me again and I went down. I was out cold.

"From Jacob's memories I landed on Bella. The vamp ran. Jacob froze, panicked over Bella. He briefly thought about chasing the red head, but quickly decided to stay with Bella and me. He tried to phase back human to help us, but his anger at what had happened was too much. He used his head to roll me off Bella. She couldn't breathe; my weight was crushing her. As soon as she was free of my weight, she took a rasping breath.

"The vamp's twitching forearm and hand had somehow landed on Bella. I trapped it when I landed on her. As soon as Jake saw the arm, his wolf instincts took over. He was like a dog worrying a bone. He shook the arm with fury. The clear liquid that passes for blood in leeches was spraying out.

He heard a gasp from Bella. It bought him out of the rage, but the wolf instincts were still in control. He slithered over to her on his belly whimpering. She blacked out again. She was covered in venom and blood, hers and mine. He started licking her to try and get her to come round. First her face and then down on her stomach where I had clawed her. The gashes from my claws start half way between her belly button and her left side going all the way to her waist.

I was just coming round at this point. Still out of it from the blow and blood loss I think, but I noticed where he licked was healing at wolf speed. I reached over with my good arm to hold the gashes together and help speed the process.

I talked to Jacob, I'm not sure how much got through to him, but she looked so frail lying there in a pool of blood. I know I never had a good word to say about her in the past but..." he took a shuddering breath and his eyes were glistening with unshed tears, as guilt ate at him. "No-one deserves that. I harmed her, unintentional as it was. I will do anything I can to help her get back on her feet".

Sam took over, "Embry stayed on fire duty to get rid of the male. Jared and I split off to chase down the female. I made the call to end the chase when we crossed the furthest point we patrol. It was more important to get back to our fallen brother than chase her any further. Jake was fully wolf in his thoughts, but we still had a visual of events from him.

"I was as shocked as the others that her wounds were closing. They had both lost a lot of blood, so I wanted to get them home. The hospital was out of the question for her based on the way those gashes closed. I'm not sure what we should tell Chief Swan".

"She's coming round," Sue spoke softly, but everyone heard her clearly.

They all made their way into the other room.

They watched her eyes open, blink a few times, and then those brown eyes scanned the room. She looked at each of them before doing a double take at Paul. Her eyes went wide and then a gasp, followed by a small shake of her head. She closed her eyes again. They waited. Not a word was spoken.

At last she opened her eyes again. She moved her hands gently across her left side. The t-shirt she was wearing was huge on her, but it was clean. The smell of blood had gone.

"Can I sit up?" She ask quietly.

Sue nodded. Sam and she went to help her sit up. Sue plumped the pillows to keep her supported and comfortable. Sue held out a glass of water for her. Bella took a sip before passing it back with a nod of thanks.

"So the legends are true, all of them. Wolves and Cold Ones," she stated.

Old Quil scowled, but Billy rolled forward to the bed, close enough to hold her hand. He looked her in the eyes trying to read her before answering. "Yes, they are true. Are you feeling strong enough to tell us what happened?"

Bella looked down, away from his kind, darker brown eyes. Her arms wrapped around her chest as she held herself and held back the tears. She nodded. "I need to start much earlier than today. I heard most of the conversation as I was coming round."

She told them of the Cullens and the baseball game, her run to Phoenix, and what really happened there as opposed to the cover story they had been told. She went on and told of her conversation with Laurent in the meadow, explaining how Laurent was going to make a meal of her and then return to Victoria telling her his recon was fruitless; the pet was dead.

Billy clarified. "So the red headed female, Victoria, she'll come back for you?"

"It sounds likely from what Laurent said. The way Victoria reacted to him, I don't think she will forget about me any time soon," Bella said with a sigh. "As for Charlie, Billy, will you give him a call later and tell him I made up with Jake. I fell to sleep watching a movie with him. I'll call Charlie tomorrow when we see how I'm feeling. If we can hide this, I think it would be easiest."

Billy looked at the others and then nodded in agreement.

It was obvious talking was over. Sue asked Paul to sit down on the other bed so she could check him over. The others started moving back into the other room.

Old Quil stopped and looked hard at Bella. "You understand you can't tell anyone else what you know."

Bella let out a wry snort. "I have been keeping secrets ever since I met the Cullens. What you don't seem to get is how nice it is to at last have someone I can talk to about the craziness my life has become. This," she swept her arm to indicate her side, "is almost a relief, just to be able to talk about it. I've been falling apart ever since they left. I had no one to talk about the supernatural world. They kicked me aside like an unwanted pet." She spat the word pet in anger.

Old Quil looked taken aback by her tirade. He nodded in acknowledgment and left the room.

Sue didn't take long checking Paul over. Her order of rest didn't go down very well by the look upon his face, but he made no verbal complaint as he followed her instructions to lie down.

Sue helped Bella lie back flat again before leaving the room, pulling the door closed behind her.

They both lay in silence for a few minutes listening to the hum of conversation in the other room. Bella heard the bangs of doors and then a vehicle start up.

Paul with wolf hearing filled her in. "Harry is taking Old Quil and Billy back home. Jared is meeting up with his girlfriend. Sam is updating Jacob and Embry before going home. Jacob and Embry have patrol tonight. Jacob wanted to come to you, but his wolf is still too close to the surface. Sue is staying here to make sure we follow orders to rest.

Bella look over at him. He had his good arm up cushioning his head. The other was pulled up on his chest as he rubbed the newly healed skin. "Is it uncomfortable?" She asked looking at his action.

He snorted. "That's one way to describe it, just because we heal fast doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. The speed of the healing just amplifies the pain. It itches at the moment. It's all I can do not to scratch it open again."

He looked completive for a minute then his face hardened. "How about you?"

She laughed, but there was no humor. "Hurts would be an understatement, but I'm grateful to be alive. Thank you. You saved me from a far worse fate."

A look of a different sort of pain and vulnerability crossed his face. "It was me that did that to you. My claws that ripped into you."

"I don't blame you. It was an accident when you stood on me. You were fighting for your life to save mine. I'm sorry you were hurt because of me."

Paul snorted in laughter. "Jake was right about you. I never believed him."

In a hurt voice Bella asked, "What do you mean?"

Paul sobered and sighed. "In our wolf form we can hear and see each other's thoughts and memories. They think it's to make us work better as a team, not that the team has ever been as big as this before."

Bella shook her head. "I didn't know. That must be awkward. The Cullens had to put up with that to a lesser extent. Ed... he could read minds Well, all minds except mine. The others were used to it, but I don't think any of them liked it."

Paul's head whipped round to stare at her as he learned more about them. "Sam will want to know about that. You implied it in your story, but I think it got lost with everything else you threw at us."

"I think I can only scratch the surface. I thought I knew them better, but the way they left and the things he said, makes me rethink what I actually did know." Paul could hear the hurt and loss in her voice.

"As I was saying, we see each other's mind when we are phased. Jake thinks about you most of the time. He was so devastated when he was ordered to stay away from you." Bella's head whipped around this time. Paul didn't need her to ask.

"I'll need to tell you more about wolves in general to explain why. Just hear me out. The head wolf we call Alpha. They can give a command, which we have to follow; no matter how much we disagree, we can't get around it. As wolves we phase in anger. When you first start phasing, it's hard to control. The slightest thing can set you off. I had a problem with my anger management even before the wolf gene kicked in. I still find it difficult not to phase if my temper is provoked.

"Sam is Alpha. He imprinted. That's when a wolf sees his other half, his soul mate. Sam had a girlfriend, but when he imprinted, his feelings for her were buried under the strength of the imprint. Emily is his imprint and his girlfriend's cousin. You can imagine how well it went down. Emily feels the pull too, but not as strongly as the wolf.

"Sam accidentally phased in front of Emily and she bears the scars on her face. Sam's guilt is crippling. He never wants anyone else to live with that pain. I understand him better now." He glanced at Bella's side. "He orders all new wolves to stay away from anyone not in the know to prevent another accident. Hurt feelings are easier to deal with than injuries."

Bella's huff stopped him. He met her eyes. "Not for me. They left. Jacob helped me rebuild myself, but he went against everything he promised. When he left me too... my side is far less painful, even now, than the pain of being discarded again.

I have been told _'sticks and stones will break you bones but words will never hurt you_'. Whoever said that has never had to deal with aftermath of cruel words. Broken bones heal, but words and the insecurities they cause cut deeper each time they force themselves back into your mind. They leave festering wounds that no one else can see. Bad stuff about you is always so much easier to believe than the good."

Whatever Bella was expecting, Paul's face showed a different picture. The pain and vulnerability of a small boy trapped in a man's body reflected the depth of his understanding.

Paul's voice shook on the first couple of words as he started talking again. "As I was saying Jacob's thoughts are all of you. He wouldn't shut up about how good, how kind, and how forgiving you are. How you always put others before yourself. I dismissed everything he said about you. You knowingly dated a leech. How could you have any good in you? In my anger at turning into a furry monster against my will and having my thoughts on display every time, I turned my anger towards you. Blamed you. I realize how wrong I was. Jake was right about you."

Bella broke the silence. "You are not a monster. You are the furthest thing from a monster. You protect against monsters. Monsters hurt others for their own pleasure. You are a hero."

Paul's exclamation of derision stopped Bella. "I'm no Hero. I'm a bully. I have been in so many fights, caused so much trouble. My poor behavior is what triggered the gang theories that abound about the pack. They would be better off without the likes of me."

Bella tilted her head to look closer at Paul. After a minute or so of silence, Bella put together the very thing he tried to hide from the rest of the world. "You used your fists to protect yourself from the cruel words; the words others use with such seeming ease to hurt you. I bet you have hit very few and even then, the guilt of hurting others burns you. You make them fear you so they leave you alone. You hide behind the hard man mask. Becoming a wolf just makes it harder to hide."

She hit too close to the mark. "Don't you dare pity me. I don't want anyone's pity." Paul all but screamed at her.

"How can I pity you? You are so strong. I don't know what happened to you, but what I do know, even after only knowing you for such a short time, is you have brothers. The wolf pack is closer than any siblings I have ever seen. If you let them in, they will help you. It isn't weakness to let others in. Regardless, you will always be a hero to me for saving me from Victoria," Her soft words resonated long after she finished speaking.

Bella dozed, but the slightest movement woke her from the searing agony. Paul lay in silence. His mind going in circles prevented him from falling asleep.

Sue came back in to check on them as dusk was falling. "There is plenty of food left for you both in the other room if you want to help yourselves. Bella, you appear fine at the moment, but I haven't got the facilities here to figure out exactly what happened. I think you would be better staying here. Someone should stay with you just to keep an eye on you. I'll stay here with you, if you would prefer that. Paul, I suggest you get plenty of rest tonight so your body can fully recover."

Paul spoke up before Bella had a chance. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on Bella. You get back to your family."

Sue looked shocked for a moment before smiling in thanks. "Is that okay with you Bella?"

Bella looked at Paul to check. She felt comfortable with him, even knowing him such a short time. "Yes Sue, that's fine by me. Thank you so much for all your help today."

"You're Welcome. I'm amazed you have handled today so well. If you need anything, even just someone to talk to, my door is always open," Sue said before she waved goodbye.

They sat in silence for a few minutes after Sue had gone.

They both started moving at the same time. They looked up at each other and simultaneously said, "Food?" Then laughed at each other.

Paul watched Bella move stiffly, wincing with each movement. "I can bring you some food for you, if you want."

"Thanks, but no. I feel restless. I need to move. I'm still uncomfortable, but I'll manage." She said with a smile.

Paul knew without any doubt _uncomfortable_ was an inaccurate description; blinding or excruciating agony would be more accurate.

Bella made it to a chair and lowered herself down, favoring her right side. She sat holding herself stiff and at a strange angle. Paul made no comment. She really looked like she didn't want to hear it.

They both dug into the food. Paul with his wolf appetite packed away huge amounts of food. Bella started well, but it had been so long since she had last eaten a reasonable sized meal; her shrunken stomach stopped her long before her eyes did.

Bella managed to sit at the table until Paul finished eating, but it was obvious Bella needed to go back and lie down.

Paul rolled his shoulder before making his decision. "Come on, I think you need to get more comfortable." Going to her right hand side, he scooped her up as gently as he could. She winced, but didn't complain.

He carried her back to the bed, putting her down gently. He rearranged the pillows so she was slightly elevated.

He had time to prop himself back on the other bed before Bella regained her composure enough to speak. "Thanks. I needed a lift back. Sitting was getting uncomfortable."

Paul looked over at Bella. "Would you tell me more about how you ended up dating him?"

Bella sat quiet until Paul gave up hope that she would give him and answer; it came as a shock when she started talking.

"I'm not sure. It's something I thought a lot about. I've ended up thinking, '_Why me?_' so many times since he first asked me. From my point of view, I was always on the sidelines down in Phoenix. I was social with classmates but I never really had friends. When I got here, I was the shiny new toy. Everyone seemed to be interested in talking to me.

I've never really had anyone my own age to talk to. I ran the house when I lived with Renee, so I never had time to be a kid. I had little in common with my peers. After Edward saved me for the second time, he eventually started talking to me. I was intrigued by him, drawn to him. The fact he avoided everyone else and wanted to spend time with me was an ego boost, I suppose. He could hold an intelligent conversation. He asked me questions and took the time to listen to me.

I didn't realize it at the time, but Alice had a large impact on the relationship. She can see the future, but if a decision changes, it can alter the future. Once she decided I was going to be her friend she ensured the outcome using her gift. On top of that, Edward regularly dazzled me into his way of thinking."

"Dazzled?" Paul broke in to ask.

"That's the best way to describe it, he would look at me in such a way my mind would go blank and I would do what he wanted. Now, for the first time, I look back and realize how wrong it was. I see how little choice I ever had with them. They controlled and orchestrated more and more aspects of my life without me being aware.

Renee is a friend, but not a mother. Charlie is not good at showing emotions. I know he cares about me, but our relationship is more like roommates than a father daughter bond.

With the Cullen's, Carlisle and Esme treated me as I expect of picture perfect parents. Emmett was the big brother I always wanted, teasing but protective of me. Alice, the girly, shopaholic best friend I never had. I wanted the fairy tale, and I thought I got it with them.

They made the vampire aspect of their nature seem as inconsequential as eating vegetarian meals in a steakhouse." She was frowning.

"I've been able to say his name while I'm talking to you. It's the first time I have been able to say it without a stab of pain since he left." She paused with a frown and then changed the subject. "Paul will you tell me about you? What happened to you?"

It was Paul's turn to decide how much he was willing to say. She had just bared her soul to him. She trusted him with her insecurities so he started to talk. "I had a good home life. My mom stayed at home with me until I started school. Then she worked school hours so she would always be there for me. My father worked for the logging company. He was never much a part of my young life, his downtime was spent in a bar watching sports, or at a friend's house drinking while watching the game.

It all changed after the accident. It was kept from me exactly what happened, it was an accident at work. I've heard loads of gossip, but never the actual facts. He was in hospital for a while, but the damage to his shoulder and neck never fully recovered. Mom had to work full-time, even working two or more jobs when she could.

My Father didn't react well to living in pain. He took it out on Mom and me, both verbally and physically. Mom tried to keep me safe, but she couldn't when she was at work. I was always covered in bruises. I tried to hide them, but other kids always saw them. I started fighting then, it was easier to blame the bruises on the fights than admitting my Father was hitting me.

Mom took the brunt of his abuse. I never realized how much she hid. My Father unintentionally killed himself with too many pain killers combined with the alcohol.

I had six short months after that with my Mom before cancer took her. They think the cancer started in the scar tissue he caused, but we will never know for sure.

Mom had savings and life insurance for me. The house was paid for by my Grandparents. I was allowed to stay in the house. The Elders tried to watch out for me, but by then I had so much anger inside that I pushed everyone away. Then I phased."

It was the first time he admitted what he had lived through to anyone. Most of the Elders had an idea, but he never confirmed to them how bad things got for him. He sat unseeing, tears streaking his face. He didn't notice as the bed dipped. A small hand found his large hand. That simple gesture caused the tears to flow faster until they eventually dried out as sleep found him.

Sue found them the following morning fast asleep on opposite sides of the bed, Bella curled up on her right side, her hand still firmly gripped in Paul's larger one.

She placed Bella's freshly laundered jeans and one of Leah's shirts on Bella's bed.

She walked quietly back out of the room pulling the door closed on them. Sue made a quick phone call to Sam asking him to check with Paul in wolf form how he thought of Bella now.

Sue saw how Paul changed after his father's accident, but no one knew what to do to help the poor boy. The tear tracks down his face gave her hope.

She heard from Charlie how worried he was about Bella since those Cullen's left. Maybe, just maybe, they could help each other.

Banging around in the kitchen, making as much noise as she could she made them breakfast.

Paul and Bella awoke to her noise in the kitchen. Neither spoke, but they caught the others eye and nodded their thanks. Both felt a weight lifted from them.

Breakfast was spent eating rather than talking. Bella put away a good size breakfast. The gnawing, burning, scratching pain in the scars was still intense, but it no longer impeded her movement. Paul and Sue both watched her closely as she walked around, but were satisfied she was healing.

Sue updated them both. "Sam has asked if you will both drop by his house when you leave here. Charlie is out fishing with Harry, so he won't be back until late afternoon. Billy passed the message on that Jacob planned to take you to see Emily and meet up with his other friends. Charlie is expecting you home at dinnertime. I'll lock up here, so you can set off as soon as you're ready."

Paul offered Bella her keys back, but she shook her head and let him drive. Paul drove them down to Sam's house. He jumped out then walked round to Bella's side in case she needed a hand. She slid out of the truck without incident, so he simply handed over her keys before leading her inside.

Emily was baking when they walked in, but virtually any time you walked into Sam's house, you would find Emily in the kitchen cooking. Sam made introductions, but there was no question he had already filled Emily in on the previous day.

Emily lost no time getting Bella sat down, as Sam took Paul outside for a run.

Emily kept her conversation with Bella light and friendly. They ended up discussing fish recipes.

Paul didn't have it as easy. As soon as the passed the tree line, Sam asked if Paul was up to phasing. They separated far enough to strip in privacy. Paul found it took him longer than normal to phase; he had to make himself angry rather than just letting go. Sam immediately saw the shock in Paul's mind as soon as the phase was complete.

Awareness came to Paul that his conversation with Bella the previous night helped him reduce his anger at life in general. Sam caught all this and asked what Bella was to Paul. Sam was surprised that Paul didn't know. He watched Paul's thought process as he tried to answer the question. Strong concern and care were in there, but absolutely no romantic feelings. The closest either of them could come was sister.

They had a quick run to ensure Paul had no problems remaining from the previous day. They returned to the house, to find the girls chatting happily with a drink and a muffin.

Emily was aware of Sam's plan to find out as much as he could from Bella today. Emily wanted to be sure Bella didn't get overwhelmed by her well-meaning, but focused mate.

Sam set the ball rolling by asking Bella the same as he asked Paul. "What is Paul to you?" He asked abruptly.

Bella was just as uncertain as Paul. "Well, I only met him yesterday, but saving your life makes a pretty big impact. I feel safe in his presence. I trust him implicitly; like you would a close member of the family. If I have to say I suppose brother would describe how I feel towards him," then she laughed. "If films are anything to go by, after yesterday, I suppose he's my blood brother!"

Her words bought them all the same visual, a knife cutting into palms and the palms joining to seal a pact.

Sam's eyes went down to Bella's waist then across to Paul's shoulder. "I'll need to talk to the Elders. You may have more insight than the rest of us with that suggestion."

Sam jumped up and ran out of the house with that. The other three sat coming to terms with the possibility.

That is how Jacob found them a few minutes later when he entered the house.

He stopped dead when he saw Bella. "Bells, I..."

He broke down in tears and collapsed on the floor.

Bella went over to him and threw her arm across his shoulders the best she could. "Hey Jake. I'm okay and now I know the secret. Do I get my best friend back?"

The others left the room to allow Jake time to pull himself back together.

It was a tearful reunion. Jacob kept trying to say sorry, but Bella would have none of it. She eventually convinced him that turning a little furry now and then had no impact on their friendship. It was only when Jake had calmed down, he allowed himself to look properly at Bella.

Shock built on his face as he realized his feelings for her had changed. He shakily told Bella he needed to go for a run to let out the emotion of getting her back. There was something wrong with Jake; Bella knew it.

As soon as Jake was out the door Bella asked Paul to check up on him. Paul had heard everything as he and Emily sat in the kitchen. Paul had similar concerns and quickly followed Jake.

Emily pulled Bella into a hug. "It will all be all right. Let's have another hot chocolate while we wait."

They sat waiting. There was an undercurrent of worry this time that no amount of sugary snacks could fix.

Paul came back at the same time Sam returned.

Paul filled them in first. Jake was shaken by the fact he no longer had any romantic feelings for Bella. He saw Bella no differently than Rachel and Rebecca.

Bella didn't understand why this was a problem. She had always seen Jacob as a little brother and best friend.

Paul had to explain to Bella that Jacob had always hoped for more with her.

Sam confirmed that the Elders thought Bella's theory about the blood was valid.

Paul suggested that Jacob's reaction may be for the same reason, but in his case the saliva had the same effect.

Sam questioned Bella. "How do you feel about Jacob compared with Paul?"

Bella took a minute to think honestly about her feeling for the two of them. "I feel no different about Jacob than I did before. If I'm honest I feel closer to Paul than Jacob, but they are both brothers."

Sam took a different tack. "How about the rest of us wolves?"

"Wow, I never considered." Bella said in shock as she allowed herself to consider his question. "You are family too, but not as close as those two. How do you feel about me?"

Sam had not thought about that aspect, so her question came as much of a shock as his had been. It was then it sunk in that it might affect the rest of the pack. His shock colored his voice. "I think of you as pack. Embry should be here soon. We need to find out if we all feel this way."

Poor Embry didn't even get through the door when he was asked. "She is one of us," was his confused response.

Bella didn't stay in La Push much longer, using exhaustion as her excuse to escape. It had been a long twenty-four hours. So much had changed. She needed time alone to come to terms with it all. Sam wouldn't allow her to drive. Embry volunteered to drive her home and then run back. The trip was quiet. They both had plenty to think about.

_A/N_

_Sorry, all the mistakes are mine. If you want to give me some help it will be gratefully received!_

_Many Thanks to those that helped me get to this point!_

_:)-J_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bella's life had taken a new turn after the events of that weekend. Charlie was overjoyed to see his daughter eating again, living again. She was filling out; back to his baby girl before that Cullen boy hurt her. His only concern was when she would stop in the middle of whatever she was doing putting her left hand on her waist and closing her eyes for an instant. She would quickly breathe it off, but it wasn't anything he had ever seen her do before.

He had had a few cross words with her, but having her spark back more than made up for the small niggles.

School went smoothly for the first week, but some of the students started to notice her improvement and just couldn't leave her alone. Bella first blamed her irritation and short temper on PMS, but it wasn't that time of the month. Not to mention it wasn't anything that normally affected her too much. Instead she put the blame on the continued discomfort in her side.

Mike was the first to suffer from Bella's new attitude. Bella had put up with everyone at the table during lunch feeling the need to tell her how much better she was looking. She bit her tongue and breathed a sigh of relief when everyone started to get up to go to class. Biology, she still enjoyed the subject, but the memories that room triggered were not fun. Mike tagged along as she walked, like a good little puppy dog.

He waited until they both sat down at their desks before asking, "Do you want to go to the movies with me this weekend?"

"No thanks, Mike." Bella didn't know how many times she needed to turn him down for him to get the message.

"There's a group of us going." He tried to save face.

"Well I hope you all enjoy it." Bella replied in a flat tone.

"I don't mind picking you up, if you want." Mike persisted.

Bella looked at him incredulously, raising her voice, "Mike, what bit of _no_ was unclear to you? I don't want to go to the movies with you. I don't want to go out with you end of story. Why can't you take a hint?"

By the end of her speech the room had gone silent. Every face turned to watch. Bella went red at the attention, but didn't even feel slightly bad about telling Mike enough was enough.

Mr. Banner walked in and the class settled down. Bella didn't give it another thought until she was accosted the following morning by Lauren and Jessica.

Lauren started, "Can't you leave Mike alone? I heard you are seeing half the boys in La Push. You took Edward and made him run away. How many more do you need?"

Shock was Bella's first emotion, but amusement and anger soon overtook the shock, "Edward's family left because Carlisle got a new job. I have friends in La Push; not that you would understand that concept. As for Mike, I will happily leave Mike alone. I just wish he would leave me alone too."

"But Mike said you asked him to the movies." Jessica whined.

Bella laughed. "He asked me. I said no. He said a group was going. I said enjoy. He then said he would pick me up. To which I tried to explain the meaning of the word no."

Jessica frowned. "You are lying. There isn't a group of us going and anyway, Mike likes me not you."

Bella turned to walk away, but Lauren had more to say. "Whore. Stay away from our men."

Bella turned back to Lauren. "Why would I want to go near any male that has been with you? I don't want a cocktail of STD's."

Bella walked away from them. She made it all the way inside before she heard Lauren start screeching obscenities about her. Old Bella would have shied away from confrontation, avoiding lunch or at least sitting elsewhere, but she just didn't care.

Tyler started at her first, "What has Lauren ever done to you? Why were you such a bitch to her this morning?"

Bella snorted, "You lot really need to start getting your stories straight. I just defended myself this morning. I don't appreciate being called a whore. I won't take her snide comments lying down any longer. Now since I don't want her to accuse me again of stealing her _men_, notice the plural there, please understand why I am not going to speak to you any longer until we have witnesses."

Nothing more was said that day. Jessica and Lauren took to sitting at the far end of the table, as far away from Bella as they could get. They talked about moving to a new table, but none of the boys were willing to move.

Lauren and Jessica had a few more verbal blowouts with Bella, but Bella didn't hold back. Her comebacks were scathing, even if they didn't understand the insult until later. They spent their time glaring at Bella, but kept their distance. Mike took another hit to his pride when he tried to apologize to Bella for Jessica and Lauren's misapprehension. His biggest mistake was asking her out for dinner to make amends. She set him straight again, loudly, in front of the entire cafeteria.

Over the subsequent weeks the teachers and students all became well aware that Bella no longer held back verbally. Her scathing retorts became as well-known as her zombie stage had been. They found her difficult to reprimand too severely, not wanting to push her back to her previous state and while her responses were intense, they were deserved.

Bella spent her free time in La Push with the pack. The trio of Bella, Jake and Paul became expected. Many locals noticed the change in Paul. The angry, scowling youth had been replaced by a happier jokester. If Bella were down in La Push, Paul could be found close by.

Charlie found himself eating down in La Push more than he did at home. To have his little girl eating with such gusto, he would happily travel twice as far. They could be found in one of four houses, the Blacks', Paul's, Sam's and even the Clearwaters'.

Leah didn't appreciate the invasions initially, but she became less vocal after Bella took her to one side and had a word with her. Bella's new no nonsense attitude even took Leah by surprise, not to say there wasn't still animosity, but it was less intense.

Charlie could not believe there was only friendship between Bella and Paul, but he didn't care as long as Bella was happy. He kept waiting to catch them out, but the more he saw them together, he could see they were only two close friends.

It was Paul that picked up on the changes in Bella first. Everyone had just put it down to her bouncing back from her breakdown after Edward had left. More than one commented that Paul had passed his temper on to her. Paul realized it was more than that. Paul taught Bella every technique he had learned to help manage his own anger; from boxing to yoga, tai chi to muay thai. The punching bag had a major work out, as did her new running shoes. Paul only noticed her lack of accidents when he compared her to Jake's memories.

Bella dragged Paul shopping; a chore she hated with a passion. Paul wasn't going through his clothes anywhere near as fast now, but Bella had filled out beyond the stretch of nearly all her current wardrobe.

She was a size larger than when she arrived from Phoenix. Not to mention, nearly four inches taller. The extra weight came as muscle. All the new sports had a positive effect on her physique.

She had been running a temperature ever since the accident and Paul noticed she was holding her side more and more frequently, even doubling over when she thought she was alone. He had confronted her a couple of times, but she either dismissed his concerns or blew up at him. After her latest blow up, he went to Sam. They all now knew there was something wrong, but were at a loss at what to do.

It was just an ordinary Wednesday afternoon. Bella was rushing back from school to get her homework done and cook dinner for Charlie and Paul. She got all the mince fried off, the onions browned and both sauces ready to put together for a huge lasagna when she heard a knock at the door and confused she went to the door. Anyone she could think that would visit walks straight in.

She opened the door to her bouncing pixie ex-best friend and her honey blond husband clutching his side.

Bella's rage went from zero to sixty; faster than a Cullen in their favorite car. Jasper grabbed for Alice's arm to warn her, but she ignored him.

"Bella, you are all right! I can't see you, the future vanished. I was so worried..." Alice squealed, but Bella just glared at her.

"I saw Edward come back and a vision of the two of you golden eyed in Edward's meadow, but I looked the other day after seeing this perfect dress for you and that future was gone." Alice stomped her foot. "What did you do to make your future vanish?"

Bella took a breath. It didn't do anything to calm her, but the intention was there. "Alice did you see what Edward said when he left me? Did you see how I coped with the loss of your entire family?"

"Oh silly Bella, of course I did, but it all works out in the end, that's the most important thing," Alice waved Bella off.

Bella's ire rose even further, "Did the others know? Did Emmett, Esme or Carlisle know? Jasper, did you know?"

Jasper had stayed back. Between the pain Bella was in and her anger, he was trying to get as much distance as he thought Alice would let him get away with, but he responded to her strange question, "Bella, all I know is what Edward told us. He wanted us all to leave you for your own safety. A human in the company of vampires is an accident waiting to happen. I proved that on your birthday, for which I am eternally repentant. Edward left us after banning us from contacting you saying you wanted a clean break. Alice would say nothing about you until the other day when she told me we needed to check on you."

"So the rest of you had no idea Edward left me in the forest telling me he didn't want me. He was tired of pretending. I was just a distraction. That a human mind is a sieve and I would forget you all, not to mention that would be the last time you'd see me. It would be as if he never existed.

He left a note on the table in my writing saying I had gone for a walk in the forest. The wolves found me lost, shivering and incoherent later that night. Edward took all the gifts the family and he gave me, even my photos. I don't even remember living until January when Charlie threatened to send me to Florida to live with Renee. I snapped out of my zombie state and made an effort to start pretending to live. I looked for near misses; down in Port Angeles, the same as the time Edward rescued me. I learned to ride the motorcycles. I want to try cliff diving, but I haven't got to that one.

I heard Edward's voice in my head when I was in danger. I heard his voice when Laurent approached me in the meadow. Did you see that too Alice? Did you see Laurent try to drain me until Victoria stopped him so she could torture me first? How much did you see Alice?" Bella snarled the last few words. She screamed and crashed her fist into the door.

In a broken voice she whispered, "I hate this. I have so much anger inside me. I keep blowing up at people. Me, the real me, is trapped inside cringing. I hate this," She collapsed crying on the floor.

Jasper scooped her up and carried her to the sofa. He just placed her down on the sofa when the back door crashed open and a silver wolf stood growling in the doorway. Jasper jumped forward to put himself between Bella and the wolf as Alice backed away towards the front door.

"I won't let you harm Bella. We just came to talk," Jasper informed the wolf in a clipped tone.

Bella looked from Jasper to the wolf, "He is telling the truth. Phase so we can talk."

The wolf phased where he stood, leaving a very naked Paul standing in the doorway.

"Eugh, Paul, I don't want to see you like that. Put some clothes on," a thoroughly disgusted Bella complained.

"I arrive for dinner, which doesn't appear anywhere near ready by the way, only to come across the stench of leech. I was only trying to protect you. What they doing here? I thought they all left," Paul grumbled under Bella's glare.

"I was just trying to find that out when you splintered the house door. I expect you to fix it, you know," A sarcastic Bella informed him.

Bella looked at the three faces watching her then made a decision, "Jasper, I assume you must be quite hands on at these sort of repairs living with Emmett so long. Can you go with Paul and get supplies to fix the damage before Charlie gets home? Alice you stay. We can catch up while I get dinner ready."

Only Paul was unsurprised by Bella taking control. Jasper looked to Alice who frowned and then nodded. She couldn't see anything. She wanted to talk to Bella alone, without a smelly dog causing problems. Jasper should be more than capable of dealing with the mutt.

Both Paul and Jasper had a quick look at the damage to the door before disappearing through it. Bella went back to the food to complete the preparation. She checked it was all splinter free before layering the lasagna. Alice stood and waited, expecting Bella to start talking.

When it became evident that this wasn't going to happen, Alice tried to kick start a conversation, "I didn't see anything about Laurent and Victoria coming back. How did you get away from them?"

Bella's response was curt, "The wolves."

Alice waited, but again Bella had no more to say.

Alice broke the silence again, "I saw that you didn't react well to our departure, but the future I saw by letting it play out this way showed me it was worth it."

Bella seethed inside. _Didn't react well_, but she managed to keep quiet and ask calmly, "And now?"

A very frustrated Alice complained, "And now, and now, now I can't see anything. I think it's those dogs. If I can get you away from them everything should slide back into place. You are supposed to still be broken. When Edward comes back, he puts you back together. That's how it is supposed to be. You would be so happy to get him back, you would fall in line." With that she stomped out of the house.

Bella seethed as she put the finishing touches to the lasagna and slid it into the oven. She proceeded to clean up the kitchen; from dirty pots to wood splinters and debris from the forced entry. When she was finished, she went outside and just ran in circles around the backyard. Pushing as hard and fast as she could go. Paul and Jasper found her doubled over panting in exhaustion when they returned.

Paul saw her and knew she had tried to run off her anger. His concern was written all over his face and dripping from his voice as he spoke just one word, "Bella?"

She raised her hand to stop him, "You two fix the door and tell me how your conversation went."

"First, how did you yours go?" Paul asked.

Bella scowled, "I'll fill you in after. She left when she finished telling me how things should have turned out."

Jasper looked at Paul who just shook his head and started talking, "It was strained to start with."

Jasper just smirked at that, but Paul ignored him and continued, "We overcame it and had a Bella history lesson from our respective points of view."

Paul gave Bella a look, as if to say you didn't tell me everything. Jasper ducked his head in shame.

Bella put an end to that quickly by glaring at Paul and saying, "He has to feel others emotions; hunger is one of them. He is no more to blame for that action than you are for getting angry and changing into a wolf. They are both just parts of your nature. Accidents happen."

"So are you getting along now?" Bella queried.

Paul looked at Jasper and ran over the last part of their conversation. Jasper was worried about the pain Bella was suffering. Paul had told him about the blood sibling, blood brother really did sound so much better, relationship.

Jasper asked if any venom could have gotten into her wounds. Paul remembered the position of the vampire's detached arm and Bella's reaction when Jake shook the arm. He admitted it was very probable that venom got into the wounds. Paul told Jasper that in the legends if a wolf is bitten it kills them, but he was sure some venom got into his wounds and while it burned and tremors ran through him, he recovered, but it took longer than normal.

Jasper came up with the theory that wolf blood could fight off some venom, but too much would kill the wolf rather than turn them. Jasper wondered if the wolf blood and the venom were waging war in Bella's body, but as a human it took more time. Paul pointed out she was getting worse.

Jasper offered Paul a last ditch alternative. It took all of Paul's new calm to prevent himself from phasing as he heard the offer, but given the choice of losing his sister forever or the other option, he would choose that.

They exchanged phone numbers. Jasper arranged to meet him the following day with what was necessary, if all else had failed.

Bella was getting fed up with waiting for an answer as Paul got caught up in his own head, "Well?" She asked impatiently.

They made short work of fixing the door. They finished sanding down the wood and turned to respond. Paul looked at Jasper who nodded, "We exchanged phone numbers to stay in contact."

Bella's eyebrows looked like they might take off they lifted so high and she looked to Jasper for confirmation.

Jasper calmly answered her unspoken question, "We won't be able to stay in town after the way we were forced to depart. Events would have played out very differently had we not been deceived. I know we didn't act like it, but the rest of us were devastated when we were forced to leave behind someone we considered family. I will not make the same mistake again. The rest of us are there for you. I would like to stay in contact, if you will allow it."

Bella took her time answering, checking Paul's expression before she made her decision, but the smile told the answer before her words. "Thank you, Jasper. I would like that."

Jasper started to turn to go, but stopped, "What did Alice tell you?"

Bella sighed before she recounted their short conversation word for word.

Jasper's eyes were black as she finished, "If that is the case, she is not the person I thought her to be. I will be having this out with her. I need to go before my temper overtakes me." He nodded goodbye and was gone in the blink of an eye.

The stress of the afternoon caught up to Bella and she sank into a kitchen chair. Paul sat next to her, his hand over hers in support. Their conversation was short lived. Bella asked Paul just one question, "Do you trust Jasper?"

Paul answered honestly, "He showed me what it feels like when he uses his power to alter emotions and then promised he would not tamper with my emotions unless I asked it of him. I nearly phased at one point, but he stayed true to his word. His anger at Alice was not feigned. I trust him." Paul would never have believed he could trust a leech, but their joint concern for Bella had formed a tentative bond, enough to trust the other where Bella was involved.

Charlie returned home from work and found the two of them still sitting in silence at the table; the tension still palpable. Charlie glared at Paul, thinking he somehow created this setback for his baby girl. He struggled to know how to show her just how much he loved her. He fell back into his role as Chief to ensure her safety, protecting her the only way he knew how, "Paul, what happened?"

Paul decided honesty was the best option, obviously many things would remain unsaid, but sticking to the truth was the way to play this, "When I arrived Bella had some visitors. Two of the Cullens were in the area and dropped in to say hello. Bella didn't take their return very well. She got quite angry at the one that claimed to be her friend, Alice, I believe."

Charlie's face had gone a disturbing shade of purple, but Paul battled on. Only Charlie's training kept him quiet knowing he would learn more if Paul had the opportunity to say everything he needed to say.

Paul went on, "When Bella calmed down from her initial shock, she asked me to go for a walk with Jasper. It seems Alice and Edward weren't honest with the rest of the family about how Bella was left. The rest of them believed Bella asked for a clean break and for them to not contact her.

Jasper and I have spoken to put everything straight. Alice left unhappy at today's outcome. Jasper asked Bella if he was allowed to stay in contact, which she accepted. She is still coming to terms with what we learned today, but I think it has helped give her some closure on past events."

When Charlie was sure Paul had said his piece he turned to Bella, "How are you holding up?"

"I think I'm still numb. I was so angry with Alice in her disregard for me. It hurt they all left without a goodbye. I know why now. They believed Edward's lies, as did I. I want to stay in contact with the others, but my trust has been broken. Jasper will be the easiest to reconnect with when I'm ready," She shook herself minutely, "Enough about them, I'm hungry. Let's eat!"

Charlie let Bella change the subject. They had both been honest with him as far as he knew, but he didn't have the full story. He had no doubt about that. Bella took after her father for many things; his keen sense of observation was just one. Charlie hadn't missed the repair work done to the back door either.

Dinner was a quiet affair, as was the norm. When the kitchen was cleared away, Paul saw the exhaustion on Bella's face so he decided to have an early night.

He made his excuses and was ready to leave when he received an unexpected hug from Bella, "Thank you for today. I don't know how I would have got through it without you. You are the best big brother I could ever hope for."

"You have given me hope. I have your back, just as I know you have mine. You have opened my eyes and shown me I have family even if it isn't the traditional variety. Night Sis," Paul spoke softly to her before leaving the house.

Charlie appeared to be puttering around tidying up the living room, but in reality he was eavesdropping. He had honestly believed there was a romantic relationship building between those two, but the sincerity of the overheard conversation made him rethink.

When Bella came back in the room, Charlie did his utmost to show her he wanted her here, "Do you want to watch some TV with me? I'll let you have the remote."

Bella was tired, both physically and mentally, but she saw the meaning behind the gesture. She walked over to him and gave him an uncharacteristic hug, which he returned the best he could, "Thanks for the offer, Dad. I'd love to, but I'm going to be out like a light in no time after today's excitement. Can I take a rain check?"

He saw in her eyes sheer exhaustion, confirming the truth of her words. He smiled and nodded. "Any time, well apart from during the big games."

They both laughed at the truth in that.

Bella was just heading up the stairs when she stopped and turned back, "I know neither of us is very good at saying it, but I love you, Dad. This is home to me, even with everything that has happened since I came to Forks. You are home. I'm so glad I came back and spent this time with you."

Charlie could manage to do nothing but nod; the lump in his throat was too big to push words past. Tears streamed down his face unchecked as he watched her wipe her own tears and turned to go to bed.

Within an hour Charlie headed up too. He took a glass of water up for Bella. He knocked gently before sneaking in to place the glass by her bedside.

Looking down at his daughter he swept the hair from her face then leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead, "My beautiful daughter, I'm so happy you came to spend this time with me. No matter where you are, or how old you are, you will always be my baby girl and have a home with me if you want it. I love you more than I can ever express. I should tell you, but I never know how. I love you so very much, good night." He crept back out of the room, feeling a lightness within him after telling her, but wishing he could do it while she was awake.

Inside Bella's room she lay awake with tears of happiness rolling down her face. Tired as she was, she kept re-running today's events in her head. She was dozing when Charlie tapped on the door. It woke her enough to hear his every word. She didn't care that he thought she was asleep, she knew he meant every word from the bottom of his soul. Hearing it meant the world to her. Bella had the best night's sleep in months.

Paul met Jasper at the treaty line the following day as arranged. Jasper was carrying a small cooler bag with a handle on the top. Paul arrived in wolf form. They knew he would need to return in wolf form. Jasper hoped the handle on the bag would be enough to make it possible for a wolf to carry in its mouth. Paul phased so they could talk. Inside the bag were syringes and a jar; the contents Paul prayed he would never need to use. Jasper had the glass jar filled with venom.

He showed Paul the jar and explained, "There should be more than enough in there. I collected as much as I possibly could. Depending on how weak she is, or how effective the wolf blood is at breaking it down, will determine how much you need to give her.

If you can get all that into her blood supply while her heart is still beating, it should work. Give compressions if necessary to keep the heart beating. Call me as soon as it is done. I hope you never need to make that call, but after feeling her pain, I expect it sooner rather than later.

The glass should survive the venom for a couple of weeks. Keep replacing the container, glass is best. Metal will only last for a matter of hours in some cases. The lid material doesn't matter as long as the venom doesn't come in contact with it. It is highly flammable so keep it away from heat sources."

Paul didn't want to even take it from him, but in his heart he knew it was this or death for Bella.

Jasper spoke again, "I promise I will take care of her if it comes to this. My past is dark, but I have much experience with newly turned vampires. She will be able to stay in contact with you using any of the communication technologies."

Paul spoke with a heavy heart, "Thank you. It is not an option I want for her, but I only just found her, I won't lose her so soon, no matter the cost."

Each felt a huge amount of guilt and responsibility that Bella was now in the position she was in.

Jasper had one more thought before he left, "If it comes down to this, try to give her the choice. Let her know she won't be alone. She never did like having choices made for her."

Paul nodded his agreement, but then paused, "I don't know if I can follow through with the choice if she says no. I'm not strong enough to let her go if I have an option to keep her, no matter how tenuously. She has turned my world upside down in such a short time. She has given me hope. I can't believe I'm seriously considering creating my natural enemy."

Jasper asked, "What about the other wolves, how will they react?"

Paul shook his head. "I'm not sure. I'm willing to take the risk for Bella."

"If you ever need to get away from here, I can give you options. You aren't alone in this. I'll help in any way I can, if you need it," Jasper told him.

Paul's emotions were in turmoil. His nod was all Jasper needed to acknowledge him. Paul ran into the trees to phase and then trotted back for the bag. A tip of his head to Jasper and he was off.

Jasper called, "Good bye!" Then set off running in the opposite direction.

_A/N Huge Thanks to _XxJasper'sAngelxX _for all her help._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bella phoned Jasper at least once a week. She had never been allowed near him before the birthday disaster so they used the calls to start getting to know each other. They were both surprised at how easy the conversations were. A quick chat often turned into hours. The phone calls were cut short a few times by the sound of Jasper's study door being pounded on and a high-pitched screaming about him messing up her visions again, but Jasper always sent a few texts to reassure Bella her phone calls were welcome and weren't causing him any problems he couldn't deal with.

Paul phoned Jasper daily to give him updates on Bella and Alice couldn't see Jasper when he was speaking to, or even thinking about Paul or Bella. Jasper was having problems with Alice, but it was more than just a few phone conversations causing blind spots. The entire relationship was already rocky. Jasper lost any trust or respect he had in Alice and their relationship deteriorated further. She admitted that Bella was truthful about their conversation, but she couldn't see why it was a problem.

Rosalie took it on herself to make Alice see the error in her beliefs. When Alice used her relationship with Jasper as proof behind her reasoning, "I met Jasper when he was at his lowest. He needed me and Bella is the same. Having Edward back will make her happy. She will do what Edward wants much easier knowing how bad things were without him. She would have put in a few small requests that would have stretched Edward, but in the long run they would have been happy just to be together. Look at how happy Jasper is to do things that make me happy."

Rose was lost for words and Alice just couldn't see why what she was doing was wrong in Rose's opinion.

Emmett backed Rosalie and Jasper, but Carlisle and Esme refused to take sides. Only voicing their disappointment in Edward and Alice. Edward was still AWOL and wouldn't speak to anyone on the phone apart from relaying brief messages stating that he was okay.

Jasper spent more and more time locked away in his study, using the time to reflect. Now that Alice struggled to see his future, he found her requests and demands harder and harder to stomach. It made him question how much she used her visions to get him to do what she wanted with the least friction.

Jasper utilized Alice's blind spots to talk to the rest of the family about his concerns with Alice and as a result Alice had blind spots cropping up with every member of the family. The more frequent blind spots made her visions harder to find and shorter in duration. Alice tried to regain her control by ordering everyone about even more, unaware she was pushing everyone away in the process and the hurt the family felt after finding out the truth about how Bella was left, did Alice no favors. Bella still wouldn't speak to the rest of the family, but they had exchanged emails. Bella wasn't ready for more yet.

Jasper acted as middleman between Bella and the rest of the family.

Carlisle expressed his concern on hearing about Bella's symptoms, but Bella made it clear she still wasn't ready to see them. Carlisle pushed Jasper into asking for a blood sample from her so he could try to find some information for her. Jasper and Paul eventually persuaded Bella to allow Sue to take some blood and Paul took care of shipping it to Carlisle.

Carlisle had a nasty surprise when he received the blood. Each cell was so badly damaged he had no idea how Bella could still be alive. He needed a fresh sample and to monitor Bella himself. Even the least observant person could see Bella was in pain, but she denied it vehemently.

Each of the wolves had come to care about Bella in the months since the accident. Jake no longer had romantic feeling towards Bella, but brotherly feelings had taken their place. The wolves and the Elders knew of the plan that Jasper and Paul had, but they didn't think it would come to that since the venom was in the hands of a wolf. Paul's worry for Bella came through the link so strongly they were all influenced. They all felt guilty they hadn't acted sooner to prevent her injuries from occurring.

Charlie worried more and more, but Bella stubbornly soldiered on and Paul and Jasper continued making plans to save Bella. Paul drew the short straw about talking to Bella. They all knew this was the biggest hurdle, getting Bella to go along with their plans.

Paul got Bella to meet him at his house early Saturday morning so that if she started screaming at him, as she was now prone to do, they were isolated enough not to be overheard.

Paul started as soon as she arrived, "Bella, it's about the blood that was taken for testing. It's not good news. We have all been worried about you, but you haven't let us in at all. We have been talking behind your back, but let me tell you everything before you unleash your anger on me or the punching bag is in the corner if you want to use it."

Bella glared at Paul. Yes she was angry that he went behind her back, but she knew she was getting worse daily. The pain was nearly unbearable.

Paul started talking. He started with his first conversation with Jasper and their theory about venom getting into the mix as well as the blood and saliva. He told her about their daily conversations, even about their back up plan with the venom. Jasper's insistence that if it came to that, it had to be her choice, but she would never be alone. Jasper promised to be there for her.

Bella burst into tears at that point, knowing just how much they both cared for her based on the lengths they were willing to go. Paul took the tears to mean that she didn't want to be turned, but after much sniffling, Bella made it clear that Paul had her permission to try if he thought it would come to that. She wanted to live, one way or another, as long as she wasn't alone.

Paul went on to tell her the results of the blood test, "We think it must be the wolf blood fighting the vampire venom. The only thing that is in your favor is that you seem to be healing at wolf speed. The wolf blood is the only thing allowing your body to replace your blood fast enough.

Carlisle wants to test a sample of your blood and flood it with wolf blood to see if that is enough to repel the venom. If not, they flood you with venom and hope you have enough human blood left to transform. Jasper fears the venom has already taken too much of a hold, but Carlisle wants to be sure.

The plan is for you to tell Charlie that Carlisle saw the test results from the blood Sue took and wants to put you in a specialist facility. They have made false credentials for a research facility, which doesn't allow visitors, but will allow you to use the internet for limited periods. Even if you need to become a vampire you can stay in contact with Charlie. What do you think?"

Bella took a long time before she answered, "Well, let's go see Charlie and then we have to get me packed in case it ends up being long term."

Paul's mouth hung open. Bella reached up and gently pushed it closed, "Weren't you expecting that? It sounds like a well thought out plan to me."

Paul blushed, "We thought you would be harder to convince."

Bella laughed, "I haven't let anyone talk to me about this. You may have gone behind my back, but you both put my interest first. I get the feeling you have been completely honest with me today and you gave me a choice. I can't pretend I'm fine any longer. It's a huge relief that you have a plan in place. Knowing the two of you, I expect you also have a few back up plans?"

It was Paul's turn to laugh, "We may have spent several hours, or more, coming up with alternative plans. This one we think covers all the major bases. I'm driving you to the Cullen's to get a wolf blood supply on site. On Jasper's recommendation, his venom will be traveling with us, just in case. They are in Ithaca, but will be traveling to a remote house near Havre, Montana. It will be about sixteen hours driving for us if we stick to the speed limits."

"Road trip," Bella said without much enthusiasm, "Does Sam know the plans?"

"He knows some of the plans that have been flitting around my head, but I want to fill him in on all the details. I'm packed so it's up to you how we do this. Charlie is down at Billy's house for the day. Shall we fill Sam in and then catch Charlie when he has a shoulder to lean on after we go? We can pack your things and try to get on the highway before lunch," Paul ventured.

He had asked Billy to invite Charlie down today, but he didn't intend admitting too much more of his planning.

Bella caught him. "Very convenient, Charlie just happening to be down here."

Paul was caught and he knew it. He hung his head.

"Thanks," Bella said as she headed out of his house.

Paul locked the door and put the key over the eaves. Sam would watch the place for him. His bag was already in the trunk of his car. Bella held up her truck key.

Paul gave her a choice, "Either hide it in the truck or just leave the key with Charlie and Billy".

She pocketed the key, "Charlie."

"I'll run up to Sam's. It will only take a minute to pass all the details on if I phase," Paul quickly explained.

Bella sat in the car to wait. She used the time to psych herself up to essentially say goodbye to Charlie and true to his word Paul was back in less than five minutes, but Bella was still not ready for the goodbye. She didn't suppose she ever would be.

"It went better than I hoped. He is not happy about the venom option, but he won't oppose us," Paul told her as he got in the car.

The short drive to Billy's went by in the blink of an eye. She hesitantly walked to the door. Charlie was here, the cruiser parked outside left little doubt. Paul took matters out of her hands as he opened the door, "Don't worry, you're not alone. I'll help you through this."

Grabbing her hand he towed her inside finding Billy and Charlie watching some pre-game commentary.

"Hey Bells, I didn't expect to see you here today. What's up?" Charlie asked.

Paul spoke for her, "The blood tests came back. Sue had Carlisle Cullen follow up the findings. They need to run more tests, but they can only be run on site. Carlisle has managed to pull some strings to get her into a top-notch facility. It's a research place, so Bella's bills are covered by the research grants. The only thing is it a secure site, so no visitors, but she has some internet access. They want her there as soon as possible. I've told her I'll drive her there, but we need to get on the road."

Bella pulled her truck key out of her pocket and dropped it on top of Charlie's keys in the bowl at the door.

Paul handed Charlie a file, "That's all the details. Carlisle and Sue both think it's the best option and Bella has agreed."

"How long will she need to be there?" Charlie asked in a shaky voice.

"No one knows yet, it depends on what the tests show," Paul said, his worry showing in the tension of his entire frame.

"Billy, Paul would you give Bella and I a minute?" Charlie asked as he fought to hold his composure.

Paul walked over to Billy, wheeling him out of the house. Paul used his time with Billy to fill him in with all the supernatural details.

As soon as the door closed behind Billy and Paul, Bella rushed straight to her dad. She sat down right next to him and flung her arms around him. They sobbed in each other's arms. Bella eventually calmed down enough to tell Charlie, "I love you, Dad".

Charlie's voice broke with emotion as he told her, "I love you too. I know I don't tell you often, but I have loved you from the day I found out your Mom was pregnant. That love grew each and every day. I have seen you try to hide your pain from all of us. I want you better, for you. If this place can help, I support you 100%. If you need anything and I do mean anything, I'll try to move heaven and earth for you.

Thank you for coming to live with your old man. I've loved having you here. You have a home with me without ever having to ask. Please try and keep me updated. I'll email you every day if you want."

Bella gently put a finger to his lips to stop his rant, "Dad, I may not be under your roof, but you'll be in my heart and thoughts wherever I am. We will both stay in contact as best we can. I'm going to find Paul and set off now before I break down again. I'll call when I get chance. See you Dad," Bella stood.

Charlie smiled, "Have a good trip. We'll speak soon."

Charlie walked her to the door. Paul pushed Billy back to the door and then they climbed into Paul's car, waving until they were out of sight and then Charlie pushed Billy back inside.

"Why her? Why my little girl?" Charlie asked Billy. He didn't expect an answer, but it just felt so unfair and Billy silently vowed Charlie would have the support of the tribe. Bella became an unofficial member though blood; that made Charlie a member by the same reasoning.

Bella's packing didn't take long. Her old clothes no longer fit so only the new ones needed packing. She grabbed a few books, but if she was going to the Cullens' they had more books than the local libraries. She had a few knick-knacks, but they fit back in the packaging they arrived in, gathering dust on top of the wardrobe. She grabbed her toiletry bag out of the bathroom and then headed downstairs. Footwear went into a bag. Jackets were easy; she was wearing one, the other fit into the suitcases.

"That's it? I was expecting this to take hours and the car to be packed to the rafters," Paul said incredulously.

"Make yourself useful and load up. I'll pack up some food so we can get a few more miles covered before we need to pull over," Bella instructed.

Paul saluted and went to put her bags in the car while Bella made a pile of sandwiches and dug through the cupboards for snacks and drinks.

Bella left all her keys on the table for Charlie. She locked up using the spare hidden key and then they were on the road.

They were half way to Seattle before Paul asked the question that had an annoying "fine" response each time anyone dared to ask in the last few weeks, "How do you feel?"

Bella looked at him, "I suppose you want an honest answer considering where we are going."

Paul nodded.

"You remember how the pain of your shoulder and chest healing felt?" She asked in little more than a whisper.

Paul winced and nodded.

"Imagine that in every inch of your body while dealing with flaring and burning agony at the same time," Bella concluded.

Paul preferred the fine answer now, "Is it getting worse?"

Bella sighed, "Yes, the burning temperature is going up about ten degrees a day. I'm at molten lava at the moment."

"I wish I hadn't asked," Paul admitted.

Bella nodded, "You realize we might not get there without the _if all else fails_ plan."

"To be honest at the moment I'm just happy to have got onto the road without using it. How are you still talking at the moment?" Paul questioned.

Bella tried to think how to describe it, "It's like I have a box in my mind that I use to filter out all the bad stuff. It's gotten stronger as the pain has increased. I feel like a Russian doll; I hide in the smallest one and keep putting another layer on it to cope as the pain increases, but it's never quite enough. I'm aware what's outside it, but it holds most of it back. I only react when there is a spike in the pain. The box has never given way, but I get echoes of the pain leaking through."

Paul didn't want to know, but he needed to, "Without the boxes?"

Bella shook her head, "Without the boxes, the pain would have sent me insane weeks ago. I would have been screaming, begging for someone to put me out of my misery."

'Shit,' was all Paul could think.

The food ran out by the time they reached Seattle, but they managed to wait until North Bend for the first stop. They fueled up, used the facilities and stocked up on food. A couple of large loaves with plenty a variety of sandwich fillings made for a more affordable wolf sized snack.

Paul pushed beyond the speed limit, but kept it below one hundred. Every twinge he saw from his passenger gave his foot slightly more lead and the speed edged up. They made it all the way across the state line into Idaho before deciding to stop for the night. Post Falls is where they pulled over at the first motel and got a room, food and then sleep.

Bella phoned Charlie while they waited for the food to be served. It was a brief conversation, but it reassured Charlie for now.

_A/N I can't Thank _XxJasper'sAngelxX _enough for all her help._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Paul woke first the following morning. He showered and had just finished dressing when he heard Bella's choked gasp. He rushed out of the bathroom to her. Blood streaked her cheeks. Tears of blood were the final straw for Paul. He pulled out the dreaded jar and the collection of syringes Jasper had included with it.

Paul looked at her, "We ran out of time."

Bella just nodded and held out an arm. Paul filled the largest syringe. He held his breath as he injected her the first time. He had researched where and how to find veins on the internet and how to inject different drugs. Seeing it and doing it are two entirely different things. He had practiced on himself, grateful for his rapid healing on more than one occasion. He kept filling the syringe and injecting it in a new site until the jar was empty.

Her heart stuttered, he held his breath preparing himself to start compressions. Another stutter, then it raced, stuttered again before finally settling back into its regular pattern. Her body locked rigid.

He wiped the blood from under her eyes and nose, cleaning her up the best he could. He loaded the car up as quickly as he could, unwilling to leave Bella alone for longer than necessary. He pulled a coat over her shoulders to carry her out to the car. Bella sat in stony silence next to him, her muscles locked. He had no idea if it was working or not. The only good thing was that he could hear her heart beating strong and clear, her eyes and nose had stopped bleeding.

He waited until they were back on the highway and he was able to control his breathing before phoning Jasper.

Jasper answered in a cheery voice, "Hi Paul. You on the highway? How long until you reach us?"

When Paul didn't manage to speak straight away Jasper's voice held a note of worry, "Paul is everything okay?"

Paul's voice broke as he answered, "I had to do it."

Jasper understood immediately, "Paul talk to me. How is she? Where are you now?"

Paul's breathing was shaky as he answered, "Good heart beat now, her eyes have stopped bleeding," Jasper gasped at that, "She is silent, she looks like she has locked up. Did I do something wrong? Is she alright? We just passed Wolf Lodge Bay on the I-90".

"As long as her heartbeat is strong you did everything right. Carlisle and I will jump in a car and come to meet you en-route," Jasper reassured him, "I'll phone you back once we are on the highway. Just watch the road and drive, we are on our way."

Jasper sat in his study a few more seconds with his head in his hands, but then with a loud exclamation, "Fuck!" He became all business and strode to the door.

As soon as he opened the door he spoke in a loud voice, "Carlisle, we need to go and meet Paul. He had to use the venom I gave him. Bella is changing and Paul is on edge in his worry over her".

Emmett stood waiting with the keys to Carlisle's Mercedes. Jasper just looked at him, but his explanation was simple, "You need someone to bring the other car back."

To Jasper's surprise Emmett climbed in the back of the car, "You will want to be in control and it's Carlisle's car. I can actually fit in the back of this car!"

Carlisle climbed in the car with his white coat, ID and bag of medical tricks, "We have many miles to cover, I expect you to be driving well over the speed limit. A medical emergency will be the easiest way to get back on the road quickly if we get pulled over."

They raced down the long drive way, driving like a racer on the dirt roads. Emmett waited until they were on a paved road before he spoke again, "Rose is going to ask Esme to help corral some larger animals close to the house. A close food supply should make the first few hours a bit easier."

Carlisle commented, "Thank you Emmett, that's a good idea. We have no idea how long this change might take."

Emmett laughed, "It wasn't my idea, it was Rosie's."

Jasper pulled out his phone and passed it to Carlisle, "I told Paul we would ring him when we were on the road. I think he may need a friendly voice as a distraction until we can get to him."

With the phone set to speaker they could all hear the conversation with ease. Passing the phone between them made it easier for Paul to hear clearly over the noise. Paul filled them all in on how Bella described her pain just the previous day and told them about her box. Jasper mentioned how bad it had been when he and Alice visited Forks, so he wasn't surprised by her description, even though it worried all of them.

Emmett's childish banter lightened the mood and even had Paul laughing. Just under two hours later they were pulling up by Stray Bullet Café in a place called Ovando. Paul told them he was just pulling off the highway. Those last few minutes felt like an eternity. As soon as Paul pulled in, Jasper had Bella's door open and Carlisle had his head in the car checking her over.

Carlisle confirmed what they were all hoping to hear, "She is changing. Everything appears to be going well."

Paul sagged in relief. The lack of food and proper rest combined with the constant worry had taken it's toll. Carlisle rushed around the car to Paul, "When was the last time you ate. You are in serious need of food and rest."

Paul shook his head, "Bella first."

Carlisle disagreed, "There is nothing more that we can do for Bella apart from get her somewhere safe, then it is a waiting game."

Jasper spoke up, "Paul, will you let Carlisle and I transfer Bella to our car and get her back to the house. You go across the road and get some food. Emmett will stay with you and either drive your car or just keep you company and give you directions for the rest of the trip."

Paul nodded, "I don't want to, but I know it's the best thing for now. I need to know she will get through this."

Jasper agreed, "We can keep a phone line open again as soon as you are back in the car, if that will help. We planned for this, you know you'll be staying in the lodge near the road rather than the house until we know how Bella takes to her new life."

"I'd like the open phone line, thanks. We will be back on the highway as soon as I can grab some food. Go, get her more comfortable," Paul pleaded.

Paul undid Bella's seat-belt and Jasper lifted Bella out of the car gently.

Paul watched as Bella was transferred, "How bad is her pain?"

Jasper shook his head, "I can't feel anything from her."

Paul gave his first real smile at the situation, "She must have made more of her Russian dolls and they are working even better than before."

Jasper looked at Carlisle, "Could she be a shield? That could explain why Edward was unable read her."

Carlisle nodded, "Let's get on the road, we will worry about finding answers later."

Paul stood and watched Jasper drive the Bella away. He threw his wallet to Emmett, "Would you order me two of the biggest meals they have in there, a trucker special or something and a couple of large sodas. Order them 'to go' so we can get back on the highway quicker. I'll go freshen up."

Happy to have something to do to get them back on the road faster Emmett went without complaint.

Carlisle sat in the back of the car monitoring Bella as Jasper drove with the same urgency he had on the way out, "Carlisle, if we do get pulled over and you need any ID for Bella, I had some made. It is in the folder back there. Isabella McCarty, Emmett's sister according to the new set of aliases we have. I'll let you come up with a story about her current condition," he had tried to think of everything in advance.

"Thank you Jasper, I'm sure Emmett will be overjoyed when he finds out," Carlisle said smiling at the thought.

Jasper asked, worry clear in his voice, "Are you sure the change is progressing normally? Much as I hate the screaming, it seems wrong that she is so silent."

Carlisle's analytical nature aided him well now. He had the same concerns as Jasper, but with each changed he had witnessed, he had cataloged each and every nuance and so he could answer Jasper with confidence, "I was silent through my change, I was aware I needed to stay hidden. Screaming aside, she is showing all the signs I have seen each time. She is changing faster than the others, but I don't know if that's down to the previous situation or the quantity of venom I smell in her?"

Jasper projected a brief wave of embarrassment, "Our theory that the wolf blood was fighting the venom and the fact that Bella was showing the signs all the wolves do before they phased, I needed to be sure there would be enough venom to flood everything else."

"How much?" Carlisle asked curiously.

Jasper didn't answer immediately, when he did he spoke so softly Carlisle needed his vampire hearing to catch his words, "Nearly a pint..."

"A p...pint," Carlisle actually stuttered, "just a cup would be enough to change a few people."

"It shouldn't be a problem, too much?" Jasper asked meekly.

Carlisle only took a moment to think, "I don't believe so, it's going well at the moment. I have to ask, how did you even consider giving your venom to another in that manner and how did you manage to produce quite so much venom in just one day?"

Jasper hung his head, "I had to do something to help, I couldn't come up with another way. It was my lack of control that triggered our departure. I feel responsible. To get the venom I sat within range of the hospital, the smell of fresh blood had my mouth watering. When I felt my control slipping I fled and fed in the forest. I used my teeth to slit my wrist to top the jar up then I fed again."

"I would never have thought of the solution you came up with. Even the idea of leaving venom with another makes me shudder. That must have taken a lot of discipline, I'm impressed," Carlisle complimented him.

"It was the only way I could think of under the circumstances. As for the collection, I was focused on my task, so the urges were more manageable," Jasper recalled.

They sat in silent contemplation when Carlisle came up with another question, "You mentioned you slit your wrist to collect more venom..."

Jasper nodded, "It felt like the right thing to do at the time. I was more concerned with getting a large enough quantity to Paul. Will it make a difference?"

Carlisle sat and thought, "I believe the venom we produce in our mouths is slightly different to that in the rest of our body, but I have never tested it. I was never able to take a sample and remain calm enough to test it. I don't know if it will make a difference, but Bella's circumstances are far from normal. Her change is progressing well which is all that is important for now."

It was just over half an hour until the phone rang. They had set off as soon as the food was ready. Paul decided to eat before ringing. Emmett was driving, but Paul's old car wouldn't reach the same speeds as Carlisle's car did.

The journey was spent filling Paul in, as much as possible about newborns. From the most basic things such as Bella would awake as a vampire with red eyes from her human blood. Even with a diet of only animals it may take a year for them to turn the yellow of the Cullen's. During the first year she would be stronger and faster, but very capricious and volatile.

Jasper voiced a fear having listened to Paul about her behavior in recent weeks, "If her temper problems remain we may have a roller coaster ride for the next year."

"That bad," Paul asked.

"Worse," Jasper answered, "Possibly uncontrollable. I have trained hundreds of newborns, but my empathy gave me an advantage. If she is a shield and she can block emotions it might make this much harder. We may need to relocate to a more isolated location if things get too intense, but we will wait and see. It's all we can do at this point."

Hitting speeds over 150 mph they traveled a 4 hour drive in less than 2 hours. Pulling up in front of the house Jasper jumped out of the car then gently lifted Bella out. From in the house he could hear a verbal stream of Rosalie's diatribe. He visibly relaxed when he realized it wasn't directed at Bella. Instead it was his wife whose ears must be burning. Rosalie hung up as Carlisle opened the door for Jasper.

Rosalie's furious glare landed on Jasper, but softened considerably when she saw Bella, "We set up the room next to your study, it has the best sound insulation, but... Why isn't she screaming?"

"Thanks Rose," Jasper replied softly, "We think she may be a shield. It might protect her from some of the pain. I'll get her settled then we can talk."

Rose nodded. She looked down at the phone in her hand and scowled again before following the procession up the stairs. As soon as he laid Bella on the bed Jasper and Carlisle filled Esme and Rose in on everything they had learned since they left the house.

Carlisle's eyes didn't leave Bella as they spoke, "Her change is going fast, you can start to see the changes to the skin already."

Esme sat and stroked Bella's forehead, "Any idea how long until she wakes?"

"No, I would guess at no more than two days, but without Alice's visions we can't be sure," Carlisle didn't like being in the dark.

Rose spoke up, "Speaking of the devil, I had her on the phone. Her mood wasn't the best as she couldn't get through to your phone Jasper. She can't see any of us now. She makes me wonder how accurate her visions are as she told me she could 'see' me shopping with her back in New York later this week. I have no intention of leaving here any time soon. I may not have given Bella a chance before, but she lost her choice because we listened to those two. I intend to do everything I can to make her transition as smooth as possible, if she'll let me. Oh, the lodge is all set up for the wolf. I don't know what he likes to eat, but I filled the fridge and cupboards with a wide variety of food."

Even Carlisle had a shocked expression hearing Rosalie had willingly gone food shopping.

Rose scowled, "I may not like the smelly creatures, but if he can go against every instinct in him and actually create an enemy he exists to destroy, just so she doesn't die in pain, then I can manage to make sure he has some food. I'm going down to wait for Em."

Esme had a small smile on her face as Jasper and Carlisle stood slack jawed as Rosalie flounced out of the room. Esme waited until Rose was out of hearing range, "She may take a long time to let someone in, but when she accepts them, she does so wholeheartedly. Bella and Paul have both gained a formidable ally."

Carlisle broached the subject that concerned them all, "What is happening with Alice?"

Jasper sat down on the corner of the bed, "I don't know. I don't even know who she is any more. She has been having difficulties finding me in her visions since Edward made us leave Forks. The less she can see, the more abrupt she has been with me. She becomes angry just having a conversation with me. You heard her when we planned to move here. 'I don't see me leaving with you, I am staying here', she told me she doesn't see a future with me even if I stayed there with her. She doesn't see her future with any of us. Each time we married, she would never take my name, only yours. I never thought she would leave the family. I don't know what to do, I don't know what I can do. She walked into my life without any warning, it feels like she is leaving me in the same way."

Esme volunteered details about Alice's call to Rosalie, "Alice was very rude with Rosalie. She was very angry that Jasper's phone was engaged for so long, she wanted to know why. She became demeaning when Rose wouldn't give her a direct answer as to whom you were conversing with. She tried to interrogate her about every last detail about each of our lives. She knew we were coming here to meet Bella, but she became very aggressive over the duration of her visit and breaking our promise to Edward over being in contact with Bella. Alice hung up when Rose started berating her about her current attitude to Jasper. Rose didn't mention anything about today's events, I think she kept Alice in the dark to spite her for all the rude jibes," Esme shook her head in disappointment at Alice's behavior.

Neither Carlisle or Esme voiced any concerns over Jasper and Alice's relationship even though their thoughts were running rife and Paul, Emmett and Rosalie's arrival broke them from their vigil at Bella's bedside.

"Any change?" Paul asked as soon as he checked Bella for himself.

Carlisle answered, "Her change is accelerated. It should be less than three days, we will have to wait and see. You will need to leave before she completes the change, your heart beat may be difficult for her to ignore."

Paul left in the evening to eat and sleep. Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie all left for some personal time, but Jasper remained seated on the edge of the bed just watching, noting the tiny changes.

His mind drifted to the years he had with Alice. Thinking of the good and bad times, he had been at such a low point in his life when he met her and he had happily followed her predictions. Her happiness was his, if only because of his ability.

The longer he sat and remembered their life together the more he heard Bella's voice repeating Alice's words, he just transposed the sexes and names, it was so similar, 'You are supposed to still be broken. When Alice comes she puts you back together, that's how it is supposed to be. You would be so happy with her, you would fall in line'. Is that what happened to him? Had Alice controlled him from the start.

He hated shopping, but her enthusiasm and love of shopping made it bearable. He despised high school, but she thrived giving mental makeovers to each and every student, watching their futures and laughing, at what she called, their petty concerns. The only time he felt at peace was in his study reading or just contemplating. She allowed that so she could fleece the stock market to fund her next shopping spree, paint her nails or read her fashion magazines. Her biggest pastime was her visions, before even speaking to him she would check her visions.

Now the seed of doubt had been planted he began to wonder if she used her vision to find how best to approach him to get her own way, how to annoy him the least and guilt him the most. It was only when she was struggling with her visions that they started to fall out. She could no longer see his reactions to know how to tailor her actions to get the result she wanted. With a surge of guilt he wondered how he could think so ill of her... and yet... the pieces fit.

He wanted to be here for Bella, he had promised. His word was his oath. He tried to think back to a single instance when he had been in a position Alice couldn't see. She had even seen his decisions to go and see Peter and Charlotte, but she stopped him before he ever had a chance to act.

This time she sent him away because he messed up her visions. The visions were more important than him. She didn't want him to stay with her, she wouldn't travel with him and the family. What options remained?

This is where he needed to be. Where he should be. It was his venom that triggered the change. He had given his word he would help Bella through this. Shouldn't his wife be here, supporting him, supporting the person she claimed as her best friend?

His head swam as his emotions cycled from guilt to disbelief to disappointment. Had all these years been based on selfish lies? Had he traded one manipulating woman for another, both just using him for their own selfish benefits?

He sat stewing the whole night, trying to see it from all angles, but he kept coming back to the same conclusion. He pulled out his phone and dialed, she answered on the second ring, "Jasper?"

"Hi Alice. Will you come to Montana, to me?" He kept his voice light and cheerful.

"No, I can't see myself in Montana," she answered curtly.

"I'll come to New York. We can be together. You can shop," he tried to make himself believe he would do that, to sort things out with his wife. Even just a short trip before returning to his responsibilities.

"No, I can't see you here either," she said firmly.

"Tell me where then. I want to be with you. Where do you want me to meet you?" He asked not knowing what more he could offer.

She sighed, "I told you I don't see myself with you ever again. I tried to hold on to you after Edward left, but I guess I held on too tightly, you just kept slipping further away from me. I can't even see glimpses of you any longer, just darkness. All of you have gone, just black now. It started to spread to me. I can't... I won't... It's over! We can't be together any longer. Please don't contact me again. I don't like the black spots in my future. Divorce papers are in the post. Good bye Jasper," with that she hung up.

Esme and Carlisle found him sitting still as a statue just staring at his phone.

"Jasper? Jasper! Talk to us! What happened?" Esme asked concerned, shaking him gently.

He found his voice again, "I phoned Alice and asked if she would come here, I even told her I would meet her in New York, offering to go shopping. I said I would meet her anywhere, but no, she said it's over and told me not to contact her again. She is divorcing me. She put the papers in the post before I phoned her."

Esme asked softly, "Do you still love her?"

"I love that she lead me to you, to this way of life," he paused in thought before continuing, "I miss who she was, but love? We never had the love that you and Carlisle share, that Rosalie and Emmett share. I loved her as much as I am capable, but I'm so broken I don't know if I have it in me to love anyone the way they deserve to be loved."

"Oh Jasper, it isn't you. You have so much love and compassion. Some things you can't force, don't let that make you doubt yourself," Esme told him pulling him into a hug.

Jasper never left Bella's side, Paul sat with him between meals and the other four came and went throughout the day. As the second evening arrived Paul phoned Charlie again to tell him that they had arrived, but that Bella was unable to phone as they were getting her settled in and running tests according to Carlisle. He told him he intended to stay with the Cullen's for a few days.

Bella's change appeared to be nearing it's end. Paul returned to the lodge under strict instructions not to return to the house unless he called first.

_A/N I need to Thank XxJasper'sAngelxX for all her help._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As morning broke so did the speed of Bella's heart. She was at the final hurdle. Her body arched once before her heart stopped. All five vampires waited in a huddle by the wall furthest from Bella, Jasper at the front since he had the most experience.

They waited, each second dragging out. Bella's eyelashes flickered, but she didn't open her eyes. They saw her chest rise as she inhaled and still they waited.

Jasper broke the silence, in a soft voice he started talking, "Bella, your change is complete. You are a vampire now. Do you remember me? I am Jasper. I am here with the Cullen's; Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie. Paul is staying at the lodge just south of here. He is worried about you, but e wanted to give you time to acclimatise to this new life before seeing him. When you are ready Rose and Esme brought some deer closer to the house to make your first hunt easier. I know the new senses are intense. Take your time."

They still waited. At last she opened her eyes. Then closed them tight. She tried again, she kept them open longer this time. She stood rapidly then froze. Her eyes scanned the room at vampire speed. She closed her eyes again.

They waited.

This time when she opened her eyes she kept them open. She made eye contact with each of them in turn.

"Where's Paul, I can hear him worrying about me, it's a constant loop. He can't be that far away, I can hear him mumbling," she said looking around trying to find the source of the voice.

Jasper strained, but the only sounds he could hear were the normal ones; the creaks of the house, the wind in the leaves and the heartbeats of the deer grazing near the house, "Paul is at the lodge, down near the road. I can't hear him."

Bella stood silent with an unfocused gaze. A soft smile graced her features then shock followed by a eureka moment and and all out grin.

"He is at the lodge now, he was pacing, but he is calmer now. He can hear me when I think at him. He said it is like the pack mind, but with far less detail although he was shocked to hear a voice in his head in human form. I told him I'll speak to him again after I've eaten," she looked at Jasper for confirmation, but was met with shock on all their faces.

"My throat is on fire, but compared to what I was going through it is no more than an annoying itch. My senses are all screaming at me. The intensity of everything is distracting, to say the least. The anger that was overwhelming me before is still a part of me, but I feel like I can control it easier now. I was a stranger in my own body since the attack. That feeling is still there, but it's less intense and I feel like I'm home, but that I still need to settle in?" Her verbal diarrhea was more about her recognizing her own feelings, but the others relaxed as the shock of her strange ability to mentally speak to Paul wore off.

Jasper acted as spokesman again, speaking softly so he would not trigger her newborn instincts, he gave her a choice, "Eating should help, then maybe a run will help you familiarize yourself with your new body. Does that sound good?"

Bella nodded.

"You are much stronger than us at the moment, so you will need to learn to control your strength. If it is acceptable to you I will go first and open the doors for you to reduce the chance of damage. Walking through the house at the speed I set may be a challenge, but if you need to run don't worry about the damage, we will follow to keep you safe. Ready?" He asked.

Another nod from Bella prompted Jasper to cross the room. He never turned his back to her, keeping an eye on her at all times as he opened the door and led her outside.

Jasper had learned many years ago, keeping things as normal as possible made it easier for the newborn vampire to acclimatise themselves to their new situation. Jumping out of windows, smashing doors, door handles or other things all lead to an angry, scared or frustrated vampire. Adding to the already overwhelmed senses an unstable emotion climate is just asking for trouble!

A gust of wind swirled around Bella as she approached the back door and she stiffened, locking her body in place. Jasper's eyes widened in shock as he recognized what happened. She smelled the deer and rather than bolting towards them she had stopped.

Regaining his wits, he spoke softly, "They are for you. You are stronger and faster than any of us. The throat is the best place to drink from, snap the neck, if you can, to reduce their suffering."

Her eyes were the only sign she had heard and understood, she blinked and then she was gone, Jasper following at a safe distance.

Her first kill was a messy affair, she snapped the neck with too much force, resulting in decapitation. Blood sprayed everywhere. She got some of it, but not much. The second was better, it's head stayed on, but she struggled getting a good lock on the artery as it bucked and fought in it's death throes. The third was by far the best. She broke it's neck and forced it to the ground. With a hand on it's head and the other hand forcing down it's shoulder, she was able to latch on and have a clean drink. The crushed skull and shattered shoulder blade, a side-effect of her new strength.

She didn't speak when she looked over at Jasper, but her emotions were written clearly on her face. Disgust and horror.

"We can run now, there is a creek not far from here. You can wash off the worst of it. A run will help, I promise," He told the skittish vampire.

She ran at his side until the creek came into sight and then she dashed forward. Immersing herself in the water, she let the blood wash away.

Looking like a happy, but bedraggled rat she waded out of the water.

Jasper smiled at her, "We can run circuits between here and the house if that's all right. I don't want to stray too far. If you want to push to your top speed the best time is when we are headed back toward the house. If you can stick with me as we head away from the house, it will be safer."

Jasper ran with her for the first hour, but she became antsy waiting for him to catch up when she reached the house. She just wanted to continue to run and so Emmett and Rosalie took turns with him. She was able to slow herself to stay with each of them on the outward leg, but powered away on the return journey. Rather than waiting for them to catch up, she ran with the next person.

It was mid afternoon when Jasper suggested she should eat again. Emmett had rounded up one of the escapees from earlier and this time her hunt was cleaner than earlier, but she still had a long way to go.

Rosalie and Esme helped her clean up. The clothes they laid out were not at all what Bella expected from the Cullens. It look more like she was going the gym.

The clothing, they explained to her, was much easier to slip on without ripping. All the clothes they put out were stretchy fabric so it gave her more leeway with her new strength and speed.

Rosalie took the chance to apologize for her previous behavior and she explained her reasoning as well as her history, asking for a second chance. Even with all her anger Bella didn't turn it towards Rosalie so it was easy to agree to a fresh start.

Carlisle had come up with many different techniques to help newborns acclimatise. Jasper had his own, completely different experience with newborns. Carlisle only had experience with four newborns while Jasper had dealt with hundreds. Jasper listened to Carlisle, but ultimately he made the final decisions.

Bella had a unique entry into vampire life in many ways. She knew what was happening in advance and there was the impact of the wolf blood and the fight her body had undergone. Her shield gave her the benefit of not suffering the same level of burning that had such a huge impact on every other vampire. Carlisle, the consummate scientist, wanted to figure out every last detail.

Carlisle compared his experiences with Bella's, the advance knowledge seemingly gave her the advantage and a calmer demeanor, or at least it curbed the fear and confusion.

The circumstances of her attack and other supernatural influences concerned him, the mental link between her and Paul implied repercussions they had never considered.

What Bella called her boxes, Jasper and Carlisle surmised was different layers of her shield. The analogy of the russian dolls brought up a new set of questions. Carlisle had only heard of one shield, Renata, she is able to divert physical attacks. Bella's gift gave the impression of something completely different.

Beyond thickening the shield, he couldn't think how layers could apply or what applications they may have and as much as Carlisle wanted to get more information, to test Bella and speak to Eleazar to learn from his insight into gifts, he decided that earning Bella's trust back was his first priority.

Bella had the others type out emails for her. They kept the emails brief. She told Charlie they had made progress. The treatment had side effects which should settle down with time, but would always remain to some extent. The pain had gone in her side, but the treatment resulted in some changes that she needed to get used to and they needed to run many different long term tests as she learned to deal with the new circumstances. She didn't, wouldn't, lie to Charlie outright, but she kept the full details from him for his own safety.

Paul stayed at the lodge. He was far more settled than he expected, being able to talk to Bella through their mental connection gave him peace of mind. They found out that Bella could hear him when she thought about him, but she could just as easily shut him out. He could, in his words, 'shout' to get her attention, but he can't hear her unless she pushed her thoughts to him.

Paul and Bella had a long discussions about the new circumstances and how Bella was dealing with it all. Just having the ability to talk to him gave her more balance than Jasper could believe possible for a newborn.

Emmett spent a lot of time with Paul, the car trip together managed to overcome many of their preconceptions of the other. Rose found him down at the lodge whenever he was missing from the house. Emmett loved having someone new to prank and spar with.

The most unexpected thing was how well Rosalie and Paul got on. Rose started working on Paul's car while Bella was going through the change, but the biggest shock was when Paul went to help her with the work. Rose allowed him to use her tools and assist her with the work – an unheard of allowance according to Emmett!

Bella spent her time similarly to before her change, lots of running and the anger management Paul had introduced her to. Reading was a new learning experience, but in a different way to the expectations she had. Bella was able to read a page in a glance now, taking in and memorizing all the information with ease. Turning the pages without ripping them, containing her impatience to wait for the paper to move so she could continue, bought a whole slew of frustrations and anger.

The time she spent just watching the world go by gave her the most peace. It took a while to get used to the sensitivity of all her enhanced senses, but just taking the time to learn and accept them gradually helped in her new life.

Paul wanted to see Bella and he trusted her not to harm him. As a test Jasper got her listening to animal heart beats. Bella was able to lock her body down for short periods, but salivated profusely after prolonged exposure and she wasn't willing to take a risk with Paul, he was too important to her.

After the first month Sam started pushing for Paul to come home and Paul reluctantly agreed, but only after he and Bella did distance test to make sure they could stay in contact. Just like the pack mind, distance didn't seem to be a factor. His drive home was faster with the finely tuned, completely overhauled engine.

_A/N To XxJasper'sAngelxX her help and support mean the world to me. Thanks just isn't enough!_

_:) - J_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The first months of Bella's new life were pretty typical, in the most part, for a newborn vampire and the hardest thing for the vampires around her was learning that she had changed in the months they had been missing from her life. Their desertion of her, had hardened her, leaving her jaded to their attempts at re-establishing their earlier bonds. New bonds were even harder to build with those who had lost her trust.

The anger she inherited from the wolf blood was enhanced by her change and while she found it easier to manage as a vampire it still affected all aspects of her personality.

She held a grudge over their abandonment and though rationally she knew they had been lied to she still felt hurt, betrayed on the deepest level. She retained all her memories through the change and her old forgiving self and her new anger weren't compatible.

She never got to know Jasper and Rosalie before, so they got off easy, but the others weren't so lucky. She could say 'I forgive you', but her actions belied her words. She wanted to forgive and move on, but the slightest wrong word or action set off her newborn anger and it wasn't pretty.

Bella found Jasper the easiest to deal with as he was the most aware of her newborn traits and he actively avoided trigger issues. Her memories of Jasper telling her she was 'worth it', choosing to help her by leaving the venom and working with Paul, all worked in his favor. Due to the distance he was forced to maintain while she dated Edward, he had never lost her trust when they left. Jasper had more time to spend with her than the others.

Rosalie should have been easier to connect to due to their history, but they didn't. In the early days, after her apology, Rose spent more time with Emmett and Paul. After Paul's departure Rose spent more time with Bella, but they still couldn't get past their differences, they found they had little in common. Apart from Rose's help with clothes and acting as an extra set of eyes while hunting, their conversation were always awkward and never led to anything deeper.

Carlisle, Esme and Emmett all had tongue lashings that left them wishing they could still cry. Hit with the hurt, anger and guilt from all sides Jasper tended to leave the house. After the inevitable temper tantrums from a hurt and angry newborn vampire and Jasper's subsequent departures, Bella was always the one to go to find Jasper as she could block him from the emotional overload.

After another anger filled screaming match with Carlisle as the 'lucky' recipient on this occasion, Jasper attempted to calm the emotional atmosphere, but as usual his attempts were reflected back at him. The echo of Bella's emotions crashed into him like waves onto the shore in the middle of a storm. Jasper could only liken what he felt from her to the sea. At times he couldn't feel her at all and other times she was calm, but when a storm built up her emotions crashed over him. Even with the intensity he knew he only caught echoes of the real thing, which scared him.

He attempted to influence her, but it never touched her and even more concerning was the fact that when she was arguing with someone he was unable to touch their emotions and so he ran, it was all that he could do. If he stayed the anger would drag him into the fray.

He waited, he knew she would come for him. Remorse and guilt pulsing at him then weakening as she shielded herself from him. His gift had been ineffective yet again. He had helped her using his extensive knowledge and watching her carefully, modifying his actions and words to calm her. His observations helped him come to a conclusion he needed to confirm for her sake. She was eight months into this life and while she was doing well, she was holding back.

He allowed her to repeat her practiced apologies as they lay side by side in the grass watching the clouds cross the sky. Jasper waited until her body language matched her verbal claims, "You use your boxes to help you deal with it all; your new strength, senses, the space in your head and your emotions. You lock the anger inside, allowing it to build up until it erupts. I know you want to forgive the others,but the anger, the fear of being left behind again, keeps eating at you until you can't hold it in any longer. I don't think it is intentional, but you are trying to push them away, make them leave so they can't break you again. You haven't let Rose in. You both try, but the baggage you both carry holds you back. I can tell you have more trust in me, since you let me talk this long. You want to scream at me, but you know what I said is true?"

Silence... Bella remained locked down, a statue next to him.

He waited.

A soft sigh preceded her words, "You see more about me than I see myself. The truth can be a bitter pill to swallow.

It's all true, I hold everything back, I live inside a box just to deal with it all. I don't know how to get out, I'm scared to try. I overhear how proud they are of me that I'm so controlled and the temper tantrums are explained away, even when I hurt them so.

I try to limit myself to the things I see you doing and responding to. I still haven't allowed myself to run flat out since that first day. I lay here watching the satellites go by, counting all the man-made pieces of junk up there.

I can listen to Paul and hear the others too. Paul is the easiest, then Jake, followed by the others. In wolf form they are all clear, I have to concentrate to hear them as humans. I can hear you, but the others aren't as clear. All they have to do is think my name and it's like someone screaming at me outside the door. I blocked all that out when I first woke, it was too much to handle. I still hear it, the only way I can describe it is as shouting in my head each time thoughts turn to me. I shut it out each time, but it's still there.

I can hear further, at least I hear things before anyone else makes an indication they heard anything. It's the same with sight and smell. I watch your strength and copy it, but even then it is like I need a feather soft touch to mimic you.

The anger and fury that vibrates through me with such intensity, since I awakened, is still present. I'm learning to work around it so it no longer controls, but sometimes its hard. I was so quiet, so meek and mild before; I never had to learn to deal with the red haze until after the attack.

Everything is so different now. The last months, it really has been months, yet it seems both more and less than that. More in that, with no sleep I am conscious of every passing second. Yet less since I have had no control, no patience, time has passed me by in a haze of anger and hunger. It's only now as I start to get a tenuous hold of my actions and reactions that other emotions and sensations bubble to the surface. All threatening to drown me. I'm scared and lost."

It was Jasper's turn to reel under the influx of information. He thought he knew, but he hardly scratched the surface with his guesses. Reassurance he decided came first, "It's normal. For the first year, sometimes longer, it's normal to feel like you are drowning under it all. You need to talk to us, you need to be honest with us. You aren't getting rid of us, of me, I promised to be here for you. I wouldn't have said that if I didn't mean it. I told you about my past, I don't have much going for me, but when I give my word, it's the only thing I have left, come hell or high water and even then I need my word to have value, if only for me."

He let that sink in before changing the subject, throwing down the gauntlet, "This is a good sized area, let's see how fast you can run. Flat out, a couple of circuits should be enough for now."

She looked at him, shocked at how little he thought of himself, "I agree with everything you said apart from that you don't have much going for you. Your past was horrendous yes, but you made a choice. You walked away. You have a hell of a lot more going for you than you give yourself credit for. I trust you and I respect you. I'll start to be honest with you and with myself. Thanks, I needed the kick!"

With that she set off. Her speed was difficult to judge, he knew she was faster than any newborn he had ever seen. Her arms and legs blurred even to his eyesight.

She did three laps then returned.

Jasper evaluated what he knew of the Quileute wolves, "The wolves are stronger and faster in human form, all their senses increased, right?"

"Yes and it increases again when they change form, but their senses were almost equivalent to a vampire's in their human form. They even acted like a pack when human, anticipating each others moves," Bella confirmed, remembering the days in Emily's kitchen.

Jasper nodded, "Human traits are enhanced during the change. Your shield blocked Edward while you were human and with all the layers you block me now. You had wolf blood and saliva in your system for months. Paul told me you showed all the signs of phasing, heightened temperature, growth spurt and the temper. You lost your clumsiness and gained coordination.

The wolf and the vampire fought each other within you, but I think the venom enhanced the changes the wolf influence caused as well as the strengths you already carried. Your newborn boost will be coming to an end in the next couple of months. I think you will remain stronger and faster than a normal vampire. We need you to let out the pressure you are trying to contain. You can't learn to deal with it and come to terms with it all if you lock it away.

Concerning your anger at the rest of the family, I think you need to sit down with all of us and tell us from the start how you saw our entry into you life and how it affected you when we left, up until now. We can each do the same, you might find it possible to put it behind you or at least tone it down. We all might get some insight and closure."

Bella simply replied, "I want to try," then she smiled, "That's step one, what's step two?"

Jasper laughed, "I may have thought of working with you on your shield to find out what all those boxes of yours are capable of. From what you have just told me I think you need to embrace all your abilities so you can learn to control them rather than hiding them away."

As they walked back towards the house Jasper broached the subject that shook him the most, "Have you tried to listen in since you first realized you could?"

Bella shook her head, "It was too close to him. It scared me. Paul welcomes me. We use it to have a conversation as if we were in the same room. It gives that feeling, it's more than a phone conversation, it feels like a face to face conversation. It's comforting, I only listen to the surface thoughts he wants me to hear. We can talk to each other even with the enforced distance. Do you want me to try with you what I do with Paul?"

Jasper fluctuated, he hated the invasive nature of Edward's gift, but could see the benefits when she used it with Paul, "I'm willing to try, but I have to admit I have reservations after living with Edward."

Bella understood so she allowed him to open the connection, "Think at me, talk to me in your head. Paul tells me he mentally shouts my name to get my attention."

Bella heard a loud clear, "Hello," ringing in her head. His presence was in her mind. It was strange to be with the person while they were in her head.

She felt the shock in his head as she responded back to him. They conversed all the way back to the house, testing the depth of the connection. Jasper found they could deepen the connection to such an extent that he could feel and effect her emotions or they could keep it superficial and just hold a conversation without making a sound.

He hated the invasiveness of Edward's mind reading. Edward claimed not to speak for others or repeat their thoughts, yet Jasper found that Edward responded to his thoughts all the time, he judged you by your thoughts not your actions; mind rape in Jasper's opinion.

With Bella it already felt different. He felt that she only took what he gave freely. She never pushed beyond his comfort zone, opening herself to the same depth as she heard from him. Hearing her reflections on what she heard and feeling her pull back if he felt any trepidation gave the connection a fluidity, the balance he needed to be accepting of her gift. The tipping point was the trust on her part to keep the connection open and allow him to use his gift on her, he liked it.

They talked about the connection and how they felt about it. Jasper realized that was the difference, Edward saw into your head without an invitation, Bella allowed you into her head.

From what Bella had told him Jasper felt sure Bella had the ability to mimic Edward's gift if she chose to. The fact she hadn't, even when her head and emotions were in turmoil, spoke volumes to Jasper.

When they got back to the house Jasper asked Bella, "Everyone is here. I'm going to ask to have a family meeting to tell them about our conversation. Can we keep this connection open so I can help with your emotions?"

Bella replied both in words and actions. A nervous, "Yes," was spoken as she allowed him deeper so he could access her emotions.

Using their connection he tried to reassure her, "You can do this. I have your back. We wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think it would be beneficial for you and them, but mainly you."

Bella distracted herself from her nervous by watching the vampire family flit through their pointless human motions, sitting around a table to have a meeting.

Jasper spoke in detail. He told them everything Bella had admitted to him and he went on to give his theories on the impact the Quileute blood had on her, how he thought she used her shield to mute the influx of information and heightened senses. He put forward his suggestion for talking through all her past with them and her giving them the chance to do the same to try and help her deal with her anger at them. Carlisle was effusive in his agreement. Esme and Emmett weren't far behind in their enthusiasm. Rosalie agreed it sounded like a good idea.

Jasper gave Bella a boost of encouragement.

Bella started giving them her background. She told them how Renee had never really been a mother to her and some of the extremes she had to deal with. She looked after Renee, until Phil had taken that responsibility. She admitted she never had any close friends, she had always been too busy keeping Renee in line. Talking about her decision and subsequent move to Forks.

Putting it into words helped her put everything in perspective more than she ever had before, she felt she gained a maturity to see it with a bit more distance.

They realized Bella had lived in isolation from her peers in a very similar way that they were forced to. They had each other, while she had been alone.

As she spoke of her move to Forks, the shock and confusion she spoke of as different students showed interest in her showed them again how isolated she had been.

Her love for Charlie was evident, but she hadn't connected with him until after her attack, the loss hit her hard as she was forced to leave him just as she came to appreciate his quiet strength.

She had seen them as the family she dreamed of having, the future of having friends and family that cared for her. Their departure, they saw, was never about humans and vampires as they had been persuaded, it was about family, the future and dreams. They shredded her dreams.

Only when having it explained to them did they get a better understanding of the depth of her loss when they left. She told them word for word what Edward said when he left and with their new insight they were horrified at his cruelty. Her subsequent breakdown made so much more sense with their new perspective.

When she finished, Jasper asked for a break so he could deal with the onslaught of emotion from them all and so they could allow Bella's story to sink in. It wasn't until Jasper was out of range of the emotions that he noticed how much it lightened Bella's emotional load just talking about everything that led to today.

They sat in silence for nearly half an hour when Bella spoke, "Thank you. I thought talking about what happened to me would help give the others an understanding of the consequences to me, but it did so much more. It helped me see how much resentment I carried about all the other things. Just recognizing the load makes it all easier to accept."

Jasper nodded, "I hoped it would help you to let out your side of the story. I don't think any of us realized the impact we had on you or the reasons why. We were so hung up on us being vampires and you being human we never looked beyond that. You only saw us for who we are, not what we are."

* * *

_A/N_

_Thanks to __XxJasper'sAngelxX, her help keeps me going!_

_:)-J_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

They made their way back to the waiting family.

Carlisle stood as they re-entered the room, "We all have things we would like to say after hearing your view of your past."

Jasper interrupted, "I think Bella would understand our points of view better if she learns each of our history first."

Bella watched as conflicting emotions ran across Carlisle face, only flickers but her new senses caught them and her mind was able to hold each instant giving her chance to analyze each nuance. Anger, she thought was the initial response, then annoyance, she guessed Carlisle was unused to Jasper speaking out. Some of the other facial clues she couldn't decide the possible causes but at no time did she try and look into his mind to find out. Acceptance and agreement smoothed his features as he spoke out, "Shall I start and go round in order that each joined the family?"

The others nodded their agreement.

Bella had been told a superficial history for each family member but they each took a leaf for her book and gave a history as detailed as Bella had just given. They talked about their feelings and insecurities and how the past and the changes had shaped them.

Carlisle spoke of never feeling that he could reach his father's expectations for him. He tried so hard yet his father always undermined his efforts, a Bible quote to support every criticism. He spoke of his loneliness and continuing to try to live up to his father's expectations even as a vampire. He talked of his change and self hatred. The years of loneliness. His years with the Volturi were a bitter-sweet time. He enjoyed having comradeship but he felt strongly over their differences in morals. He left on friendly terms. He traveled on to the New World, America. The empty landscape suited his hunting but he missed the wider knowledge available in Europe, at that time. He spent his time learning in Europe and using his skills in the Americas. He spoke of his satisfaction at feeling he could make a difference but the loneliness still consumed him.

Edward was mentioned only in how his entry into Carlisle's life had given him new direction, a father not wanting to repeat history yet looking back how he had gone too far the other way.

Esme took up her story as she made an entry into Carlisle's story. She spoke of her crush and how she moped for months following his departure. She never forgot her first interaction with Carlisle and held the memory of him in her heart.

They all took a moment to reflect on the parallels with Bella's life. Esme too had taken months to rebound after first meeting Carlisle, nothing to the extreme as Bella experienced but still.

Her sense of duty and society expectations that forced her subsequent actions. With her description of her experiences after having her son, Carlisle pointed out that her symptoms sounded like a serious case of Postpartum depression. When her son died that was the final straw that resulted in her human death. Recovering from the loss of her son and her journey to trusting Carlisle, and accepting Edward as both a brother and son in those early years all had a huge impact but some insecurities still remained.

Rosalie had already told Bella the bones of her story. She told of her dreams and early expectations, both hers and those of her parents for her, gave greater understanding of why she still reacts as she does. After the traumatic experience causing her mortal death she understandably felt extremely vulnerable and debased. She tried to hide her embarrassment at being attacked but having disdain thrown at her from someone that could see her every thought and insecurity just reinforced the negative feelings. She still struggles to admit how much Edward had undermined her self-esteem and how much it still weighs her down.

Emmett's arrival had been a huge turning point for Rose. She had retained feeling 'dirty' from her attack. Emmett's view of her helped to push down the negative feelings.

Bella realized she still hadn't fully let go of her guilt, self-hatred and walls she built to protect herself.

Emmett spoke about his life and change with a maturity he rarely shows. Rose was both moved and saddened as she realized Emmett knows she still held back part of herself. He plays the fool so much just to get Rose's attention and smiles.

This talk was cathartic for more than just Bella, the entire family found realization, healing, compassion and understanding for themselves and each other.

Jasper spoke of his early life in more depth but skipped some of the detail of his years with Maria. He had already spoken in depth to Bella and the others of that time so a rehash was unnecessary. He did mention his depression and resignation, feeling he was trapped with no options available to him.

He went into more detail about how meeting Alice had felt like a lifeline in the early years but now he realized that she may have opened a door for him but she never let him enter. He lived in a limbo of her choosing. Only after she walked out of his life had he started to heal from his past and take responsibility for his own future.

Carlisle appeared to have more revelations as he listened to Jasper's viewpoint than anyone else.

They each took turns to talk about the years up to arriving in Forks. Alice and Edward were both referred to many times by each member of the family. Their input and influence on each individual had subtly different impact on each of them, more than the others had been aware.

Carlisle had to calm and settle the history lesson many times as the opposing viewpoints came to light.

After a particularly heated debate they moved into talking about their move to Forks.

Bella paused the discussion, "Can I ask why Forks and why the back story you arrived with?"

The five of them all stopped. Looking at each other before Carlisle took his normal spokesperson role, "Alice was the one that told us where she saw us next. We can normally stay in an area for a decade, if we are careful. Forks was different in many ways. In recent years we find the edge of large Cities allow us more freedom.

I start in a hospital with the 'straight out of medical school' story, doing all the rotations. I tend to move up well without allowing myself to be too advanced. I like that approach as I'm able to help many before they make it into the system fully.

Esme always poses as my new wife. In the cities the high school doesn't need the same level of background story as the small towns so we only set up a bare bones of history. We never needed more since Alice could see and avoid any problems.

For coming to Forks, Alice insisted it was necessary I start as a more established doctor and that they all go through high school together. Normally they try to just go to university and even then it has been rare they all attend the same place. Edward and Alice have both repeated high school many times but these three tend to avoid it as often as they could.

Alice was adamant that this time they all went and started younger than any of them but Alice has done before. Rose especially fought Alice on this, she only relented when Alice promised it would lead to staying longer. Rose hates moving.

Esme questioned the location remembering the Wolves last time we were there. Alice claimed they no longer existed. Esme prefers the large cities then she can help the different charities without spending too much time with any particular one and getting noticed.

I pointed out more than once that if I started so old that I would only have a short window before my appearance would be questioned. Alice insisted it would be fine, Esme and I would been seen to leave but the rest could all remain.

I'm sure you had heard us say, 'Never bet against Alice'. Even with all our concerns we allowed her to decide."

Bella spoke up, "Even in a large City school the five of you in high school would be noticed. The way you stayed together and aloof, you stuck out with the clothes, cars and looks. All of which made you a huge talking point in such a small town. Add to that, all adopted, dating each other and a prominent young doctor for a father figure. Charlie had only positive things to say about you but he was uncomfortable with the idea of me dating since he had in his mind you were all older. The way he defend you, I felt he had been questioned many times about all of you. Low profile is the opposite of your life in Forks.

I remember my first day. You stood out. Everyone knew of you and your idiosyncrasies so they reassured me about you before I ever spoke to any of you. You were aloof but only just out of reach to the mass opinion. I felt a kinship since just your presence took the spotlight off me being new girl. So many things drew me in but reassured me I was safe regardless of your true nature. Your back story couldn't have been better tailored to draw me in and reassure Charlie."

Silence descended.

The silence felt to last an eternity yet it was less than five minutes.

Emmett broke the silence, "I got no end of grief for not getting involved in any sport. So few kids to make up team then someone of my stature not even trying. I know Jasper got it too but just look at me. They expect me to be a Jock. I hated it. I don't look like a high school student. Was it all a set up?"

The ordered history lesson broke down. Everyone questioning and complaining about every move that Alice had instigated.

It turned out that the decision to move to Forks had been at a time they were settled only for a few years and they thought they had at least five more years with their aliases.

Bella spoke up as soon as she realized their move had been determined at the time Renee and Phil had started dating.

Each reacted slightly differently as the new information came to light; Hurt, anger, introspection at been so manipulated, were only the tip of the iceberg.

Carlisle regained order and continued the story. He talked about the difficulties they had when none of the 'children' would try out for any sport. He had prolonged questions about his youth and experience as a doctor even with impeccable written references.

The each took turns to put in their point of view as the history lesson progressed.

Bella wasn't too surprised when she found out Jasper and Rosalie both wanted to kill her outright. Hearing more about their lives made their reasoning understandable. She didn't hold it against them.

Jasper called Carlisle out when he felt the flare of impatience from him as they reached the part of the story where Edward had become involved with Bella. Carlisle admitted he wanted Bella describe in more detail how Edward had 'dazzled' her.

Bella described how it felt in more detail and admitted how frequently he did it to her.

Jasper took over describing it in vampire terms to Bella. The Cullen diet gave the others little understanding of that particular hunting technique. Jasper had spent many years with Maria. They regularly manipulated humans to get them to stay in the camp using that method. The thrall or 'dazzling' makes the prey meek, calm and malleable.

Jasper felt Bella's surge of anger, he tamped it down using their connection. Bella shuddered, "Is that why I reacted so badly when you all left, withdrawal from the thrall he used on me?"

Jasper looked panicked but replied, "We never had any that survived to see any long term effects but," he looked to Carlisle.

Carlisle continued for him, "It sounds like a reasonable assumption. I have avoided using any of that aspect of my vampire side. I realize now it is widely used, the Volturi use it to bring in their meals. It is not something we have call to use with our hunting methods. I was going to claim that Edward knew nothing of it but when he left us for what he called his 'rebellious period', I can't be certain he didn't learn to use it."

A more subdued Carlisle move the discussion back to the timeline. Bella learned of the arguments before and after her birthday. Only Jasper had realized how little Bella wanted the party. Alice had fought every step of the way to ensure the birthday party happened.

Carlisle went on to to explain how Edward and Alice fought about Edward's decision to leave.

Jasper disputed Carlisle, "No Carlisle. She made a big noise about disagreeing with Edward but her emotions told a different story. She felt thwarted after the party, she didn't want to leave Bella. I think she wanted Bella to be changed due to my actions so Edward would have someone to blame. She was then hit with more visions and her emotions turned to anticipation and glee at the turn of events. It was all going to work out as far as she was concerned. Edward was devastated but his fear and loathing had been strengthening ever since Phoenix. That was just a tipping point for him. The draw of his singer was making him unstable."

Carlisle asked, "Why didn't you say anything at the time?"

Jasper scoffed, " What was the point? I told you many things, the threat that Victoria posed is just one example, everything I said was dismissed with a single word or even look from Edward or Alice. I was already public enemy number one as far as everyone was concerned. Alice just sent me a glare so I kept out of it. Anything for a quiet life."

Carlisle frowned and asked, "Why now?"

Jasper looked at him, "Your attitude towards me has changed. It started to change after you learned Alice dragged me to Forks with her without any explanation until we arrived on Bella's doorstep. After going to pick Bella up you have treated me differently. You even listened to my story today and wondered how you would have coped with the same introduction to this life. For the first time you put yourself in my shoes and felt empathy for my circumstances.

Everyone listened to Edward's, 'I'm leaving her for her own safety, a human in the company of vampires is an accident waiting to happen'. It was proved on her birthday. He left banning us from contacting her saying she wanted a clean break. Only when we disagreed did he spout the more intense version of his story and we all believed Bella was terrified of us after I attacked her and she want to pretend we never existed. That she never wanted to see or hear from us again. From the first day of her knowing we are Vampires, Edward had gone on and on about what would make her realize what we truly are and run away screaming. We all believed him when he came back and told us I was the reason that sent her running," he came to a halt staring at Bella.

As Jasper explained the reasons for their abrupt departure he felt Bella emotions. She kept the connection open though it all. He felt her fury, her contempt for Edward's lies. He heard her thoughts in a maelstrom disputing every word and screaming she never blamed Jasper, not even for a second, her memory of telling Alice to tell Jasper.

Bella tried to tell the others but even with Jasper trying to calm her it still wasn't enough for her to form coherent thoughts.

Jasper called out, "She is furious at Edward's lies, she never knew his justification, that he placed all the blame on me. I need to get her out of here to calm her down before we can begin to continue this."

With that he scooped her into his arms and ran. He blanketed her with as much calm and lethargy as he could muster.

* * *

A/N Thanks to juliet709 for reading through to pick up the worst of my mistakes!

:)-J

Edit - a bit more detail to fill in what I missed - Thanks to GeezerWench for picking up on it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Reaching an open area a few miles from the house he put her down and slowly stepped away and removed his calming assistance, "Let it out Bella, scream, do what you need to let it go."

She screamed, she ran, she pummeled the ground with her fists, then eventually she cried, her body wracked with gut wrenching sobs. Tears could never fall, but the outpouring of emotion left her drained as she expunged her anger.

Jasper kept his distance, trying to manage his own emotions. As hard as he found it to deal with the intensity of Bella's emotions he enjoyed the trust she afforded him by not shutting him out. He felt useless, unwilling to blanket her with false emotions. He knew that she needed to release the burden she carried. He could see in her mind that just his presence gave her comfort and reassurance.

After the emotions had peaked and sobs shook her body he went over and put an arm around her. He pulled her into his arms, rocking her as she sobbed.

Her thoughts were almost incoherent. Jasper whispered soft soothing words, but let her emotions settle themselves. He was so relieved that she had actually let out the turmoil she had held inside for so long. It had been the straw that broke the camels back.

As the sobs trailed off he felt her emotional climate. A weather analogy of the calm after the storm summed it up, still plenty of clearing up to do, but for the first time, blue skies!

They sat hugging. Thoughts still shared, but neither reacting to them. Eventually Bella spoke out loud, "You do know that I never blamed you. I told Alice to tell you. I never had the chance to tell you at the time. From what has been said I'm questioning if Alice saw it happening and hoped I would be changed at the party. When that didn't happen she used her visions again and saw Edward leaving and my reaction to that.

Without the interference of the wolves, Victoria and Laurent, I think her vision could have happened. I was so depressed I would have done whatever he asked just to be out of that hole. I don't think she can see the wolves or me. Anyone that is close to me or the wolves is also blocked from her."

Jasper let what she said sink in before responding, "When we left Forks Alice started to shorten my leash, well that's the best way to describe it. I wasn't allowed to do anything or go anywhere without her say so. That was the beginning of the end for us. She hardly let me out of her sight.

When she rushed to Forks to find you she dragged me along. When she let me leave with Paul it was the first time I had been out of her sight for months. I was with Paul so I suppose that stopped her from seeing my decision to give the venom to Paul. She was too busy searching to see how Edward's future would be affected so she didn't question my absence as I followed through. In giving him my venom I made a choice and a promise.

With that promise my future became entwined with yours and the wolves making my future black to her. She was unable to see me in anything but short term mundane choices. The family choice was made just due to who they are. They too became lost to her visions in the long term.

She chose her visions over me. She chose her visions over helping someone she claimed as her best friend. She chose her visions over family. She already chose the same family over me when she was willing to take their name instead of mine.

Before you start, none of this is your fault. I remembered the description she told you for your future with Edward only I put myself in your shoes and her in Edward's. It was too close to the bone, I was hurt by her decision, but I think it will be better for me in the long run. I like being my own man."

At one time Bella would have blamed herself, taken responsibility for it all. The man before her had it so clear in his mind that Bella was just as much, if not more, a victim of others choices, she resolved not to blame herself.

Bella spoke out again, "Shall we head back and see if the others came to the same conclusion of the events as we have come to?"

Jasper nodded and rose. Bella started to run, but stopped when she realized Jasper still hadn't followed. She ran back and tilted her head to him.

He stared then spoke, "I need to thank you. Since you have come back into our lives my interactions with you have led to the others seeing me for me, not the puppet that accompanied Alice. The growing respect I feel from them is a good feeling.

You have never felt any negative emotions towards me. I thought that was just because you didn't know me, but even when you learned my history, you still respected me in such a positive way. I haven't had that before in this life, so thank you."

Bella didn't know how to respond so she just opened her mind and let him see her turmoil, how could people not see him as she did? Seeing the good in him, it shouldn't be something to be thanked for.

Jasper accepted her thoughts, but shock still rolled through him as he saw the positive light she saw him in. He reciprocated and let her see his reaction to her thoughts. He showed her how grateful he felt and why, the trust and serenity he felt in the ability to share. His experience of exposure to others emotions never came with the depth of understanding or reciprocation. He showed her the joy he felt for having her trust.

When they got back Bella asked, "Where is Edward? What happened after he left me?"

The strength of the negative reaction that rolled through Jasper at her question left him reeling. Bella felt some of it through their link. She questioned Jasper silently, but he shook it off and dismissed it. They both turned their concentration to Carlisle's words.

Carlisle explained that Edward had stayed only a couple of days. He left them claiming he needed space and time to recover. For the first few months he had tried to track Victoria, he kept in contact regularly initially, but that had dropped off. He still phoned every few months, but just to let Esme know he was all right, he hung up if they tried to talk to him. Any phone calls to him were left unanswered. Carlisle had managed to tell him where they were currently living, but Edward knew nothing about Bella or anything else that had happened since he left.

Jasper pushed down his anger and other emotions at Bella's question and used his gift and the connection to Bella to read her response to what she was hearing. His flare of emotion abated as he found Bella felt nothing for Edward but disgust at his selfishness. She felt more for Esme and Carlisle, compassion and dismay that he treated them with such disrespect after all that they had done for him.

Carlisle finished bringing Bella up to date then he looked at her, "Do you want us to try to get him to come back for you?"

Bella barked out a dry laugh, then spat out, "No!"

Each of them looked at her in shock so Bella explained, "I fell hard for him. He left me in a cruel manner and took all of you with him. Had he come back into my life while I was still pining for him I would have probably reacted as Alice predicted. How much would have been me and how much would have been the thrall he put me in I don't know. After the attack I talked to Paul about how and why I let him into my life. Sadly it had more to do with my lack of self worth and dreams of having traditional family figures rather than anything else. Since then the anger and hurt at his and Alice's treatment of me festered. The pain I lived in from the attack put things into a completely different perspective. Contempt is the closest to what I feel for him now. I understand he is your family, but I have no positive feelings for him. I will try to be civil when he eventually returns to you, but that's the best I can offer."

Jasper monitored her as she spoke. He was surprised she felt so little for Edward. The contempt was there with a dusting of other negative emotions, but no where near as strong as he would expect. Dirt on Alice's shoe would get more reaction. His own feelings of unease settled.

They spent many hours talking and discussing all the new insights that each of them had gained. The others agreed the theories that they had reached regarding the wolves and Bella sounded valid. Carlisle wanted to withhold judgment on Edward and Alice until they could speak for themselves, but the revelations shook them all.

The next few weeks passed with many similarities as those before the talk, yet the differences were profound. Bella still blew up over little things as her newborn temper still bested her, but she no longer used it as an opportunity to rehash the past. They all made an effort to become closer without preconceptions and assumptions getting in the way.

Esme, Rose and Bella spent far more time together gossiping and laughing. Without having to act in certain roles they became friends, close friends.

Esme admitted how much she enjoyed not being a mother, just acting as one of the girls. Esme spoke more of her past helping her come to terms with it and put it behind her.

Rose let her barriers down gradually. Finding support and compassion in response allowed her to relax and let them in further, healing her in the process.

Bella enjoyed having friends in a way she had never experienced before. They laughed and shared without censure, each of them healing and growing in their own way.

The men took longer to find an equivalent level of camaraderie. Carlisle found it hardest to open up since most of his experiences left him feeling the need to hold back at some level. The closest he had come was in his time at Volterra, but the difference in diet and beliefs had held him back. He made friends with nomads over the years, but their nature took them away.

Jasper, at last, felt an accepted part of the family. Carlisle settled in as one of the boys acting more a teenager than either of the other two, years of being the eldest, the responsible father figure finally catching up with him. Emmett mellowed a little while still a jester, but without the same intensity until he and Carlisle joined forces. Watching Esme clip Carlisle around the back of the head for doing or saying something stupid had them all in hysterics.

Carlisle and Esme no longer tried to act like parents, they both seemed more relaxed simply being themselves rather than filling the role as the heads of the family.

The couples had been strong before, but now the intensity was even greater, the bond closer now that everything was out in the open.

Jasper and Bella used the time away from the couples to continue Bella's training. All the anger management training both before and after her change was built on. Jasper fell back into old habits and had her combat training.

He wasn't training her to fight per se, more training her to let out her aggression. Training her to be comfortable in her body and in her reactions. She held herself back so much she needed to learn how to deal with the extremes.

As she became comfortable with herself he refined the training. He taught her all the tricks he had learned in the human and vampire wars. Her speed and strength made her a formidable opponent, but when you added in Jasper's skills and a clear head to use them, even Jasper started to struggle to hold his own against her.

The russian dolls took more work to figure out how to manipulate. Bella had used them unconsciously, but getting them to work consciously took her many frustrating days to work out. She found if she treated them like actual russian dolls, she could control them. She imagined taking them apart and set them down encasing one of the family. One was enough to mute their emotions, two blocked emotions. If she put two around Jasper it blocked him from feeling emotions. He liked it if she kept one around him, it allowed him awareness without the intensity, making things a little easier for him.

A breakthrough came when Carlisle and Emmett were horsing around in the house. Esme yelled at them, "Don't you dare break anything. Go outside if you want to play."

Rose laughed, "We have three children."

Jasper claimed, "Hey, I learned to tame the little boy inside my head that wants to cause trouble. Maybe Bella should put their little boys in one of her boxes for a time out."

Bella played along placing a doll around each of their brains, or lack there of. They both froze. Everyone laughed at them, thinking they were playing along. They didn't react.

Jasper's eyes darted between Bella, Carlisle and Emmett, "You blocked them, they can't move. Bella try read their thoughts."

Bella's eyes widened, "They really can't move. They are both trying, but their bodies aren't responding. I'm letting them out of the dolls."

They both stumbled at the same time. They both stared wide eyed at Bella. Carlisle described what happened to him, "I could still think, but I wasn't connected to my body. I couldn't hear, see, smell, taste or feel. I tried to move, but nothing. It almost felt like Alec's gift, the one from the Volturi."

Emmett agreed, "It was scary, locked away inside a black box."

Carlisle ever the scientist, "You must be a shield. You can block the signals to and from the brain. Can you do it again?"

Emmett's panicked voice rang out, "Not to me!"

Carlisle reached out and touched her arm, "Me, Bella please. Can you stay in contact with me with your mind?"

Bella felt his mind and talked him through her putting the doll back around his mind. Bella watched Carlisle's point of view as Carlisle saw her perspective. She removed the box at Carlisle's request.

Bella spoke, "I don't like that."

Carlisle shook his head, "It's a powerful gift you have. I think you need to practice. I hope you never need to use it, but you need to be confident in it's use for emergencies."

Jasper grabbed Bella's hand, "I think we need to leave the house for a bit."

Bella frowned, but when she looked at the two couples she saw they were in a PDA bubble of each other, "Mmm, now!"

They ran until they were well out of hearing range before they flopped down on the grass. Jasper spoke in her head, "That was intense."

Surprise was her first emotion on hearing his voice in her head, followed by comprehension. Ever since the day of the big talk Bella left her mind open to him so he could feel and manipulate her emotions. The most he ever did is help calm her if she asked. Having his presence with her had become the norm so she didn't register his presence, just if he was missing.

They lay on their backs, hands linked. Jasper had her practice the dolls on him. He admitted it wasn't an experience he would want if he didn't have access to Bella's mind. Alone in the dark with no control was a scary prospect for him.

When enough time had elapsed they ran back to the house.

* * *

A/N Thanks to XxJasper'sAngelxX for all her help.

:)-J


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Games night, couples usually teamed up with the exception of male versus female, so Jasper and Bella get teamed up more often than not.

Trivial pursuit didn't last long after Bella realized they all read the question cards before the game, memorizing the answers with their vampire memory. Any game rolling a dice just added something else to cheat with as they control their rolls. They even bought a pop up die shaker, but they still tried to cheat, they cheated at everything!

Monopoly has an all out ban, but they wouldn't tell Bella why. Dominoes and cards are favorites, but competitive is an understatement, they had to open a new set each time to avoid the decks getting marked, accidentally or on purpose.

Charades was the game of choice that night. Two teams works best so they played boys versus girls.

Bella stood as it was her turn to mime when she spun towards the window and stood staring into the night. Calls of spin, turn, statue, stop and freeze were all called out when she raised her hand for silence. When they realized she was serious they all went into defense mode.

Bella spoke in a whisper, "A vampire is coming in fast. From the footfalls I think male, around Jasper's build, slightly shorter stride. On the edge of the property now, yes, I got them. Shall we go out and find out who it is?"

Carlisle spun to look at Bella, "You got them, you mean you put a doll in their head, they are frozen out there?"

Bella nodded.

"Impressive, let's go see our guest," Carlisle said with a small smirk and they all filed out.

Carlisle's grin grew when he recognized their guest, "I haven't seen him in over a century. He prides himself on having the upper hand as often as possible. I can't wait to see his response. Okay Bella, let him go."

Carlisle stood in the center, ten yards back from his friend. Jasper stood to his left, Emmett to his right. Esme stood behind Carlisle, Rose behind Emmett. Jasper encouraged Bella to stand behind him. She was still arguing with him in their heads as she let the stranger go.

The red eyed vampire recoiled as his senses returned and he saw how outnumbered he was, "Carlisle, old friend, I heard you surrounded yourself with a large coven, but there was no need to attack me like that."

"Garrett, nice to see you. You didn't think you would get one over on me again did you? Not after last time. You'll find that wasn't an attack just a holding tactic," Carlisle responded with humor.

"I heard you had one more in your coven, you holding out on me even now," Garrett asked.

Carlisle's face showed his loss, "No. Two of our members went their own way, but we gained a newborn."

Garrett's eyes swept us again, "Newborn?"

Bella mentally asked Carlisle if he trusted this Garrett and he responded yes, but that Garrett thrived on games and likes making fun of life.

With that Bella straightened and stepped around Jasper. Jasper grumbled loudly in his mind at her, but made no move to stop her.

"I'm the newborn. I may not know much of this life yet, but even I know it's stupid to run into a house full of vampires without warning them of your presence, well not if you expect to survive!" Bella taunted him.

Garrett glanced at Carlisle then smirked as he pounced. Carlisle panicked only for an instant, as soon as he guessed his intention Carlisle just said, "Your funeral."

Garrett was already committed, flying through the air towards Bella. Jasper wanted to step in, but Bella mentally yelled to him, "I got it!"

With a simple sidestep she avoided Garrett's attack, he spun and attacked again, he feigned then struck only to be met with thin air.

Bella grabbed his arm and twisted, holding them to his back. She put her teeth at his neck, "Tut, tut. Is that the best you can do?"

Carlisle doubled over holding his side as he laughed. Through his guffaws he called out, "Taken out by a newborn female, some warrior you are."

Jasper spoke out loud, "You can let him go Bella."

Garrett stood, straightened up his clothes then grinned, "Well met old man. I see you have women fighting your battles now."

Carlisle laughed saying, "Garrett, if you kept up with the times you would have heard of equality. She would have had my head, or anyone's here if we had tried to be gallant and stepped in."

Garrett nodded, "It seems you have many tales to tell."

Carlisle nodded, "Let's go in and catch up."

Garrett nodded and Carlisle led the way back into the house. Garrett followed, but watched Bella a little too closely for Jasper's liking. Jasper felt a growl rumble in his throat before he could repress it.

Carlisle gave a cliffsnotes version of their history. Garrett flinched when he learned Jasper's name. Edward and Alice were both mentioned, but Carlisle explained that they had left to pursue their own distractions. Jasper felt Bella's dark humor at that comment and heard her internal diatribe. Bella's history was reduced down to the date she began her change. Carlisle made no mention of gifts.

Garrett gave a more colorful history lesson. The places he had visited, the people he interacted with and in some cases eaten. Garrett kept glancing at Carlisle at each punch (or munch?!) line, hoping to get a rise from him with his outlandish stories.

Bella sat with Jasper as had become normal for them. With each glance she received from Garrett, Jasper drew her closer and closer to him. Neither of them joined the main conversation, but kept up their own private conversation.

Bella became more uncomfortable with Garrett's attention as Jasper barely restrained his temper each time either of them saw him looking at Bella, the only thing keeping Jasper grounded was the reaction from Bella until they both reached the end of their tether.

Jasper excused them, "Bella needs to get out. This inaction is too much."

Garrett called out, "You want company?"

Jasper gave a simple but distinct, "No," as they ran through the door.

They ran further than normal. Bella flopped to the ground, but Jasper didn't, he crouched next to her holding her hand in his.

His thoughts were disjointed, but he made no effort to get her to restrict access, "I can't..., can I. She couldn't..., could she, but I want..., I won't let go. I need... I should tell her, but what if..."

Bella sat up gripping both his hands in hers, "Whatever it is that's bothering you, we can get through if we work together."

Jasper looked down, "Garrett took notice of you. I hadn't realized my feelings for you had grown as intense as they have. My beast was growling in ownership when he looked too closely at you. The rest of the night it was all I could do to keep calm. I want," He looked up into her eyes, "you."

Bella pulled her hand away fear shooting into his eyes. She smiled and bought her hand to his face, "I realized I felt more that day I found I could put the dolls in someone's head to freeze them. That day I knew I only feel whole when you are with me, with me in here," She touched her temple then returned her hand to his face, "I wanted more, but never let myself believe you could want me."

Jasper leaned forward slowly, but with determination, giving her every chance to pull away, but hoping against hope she would meet him halfway.

Bella watched the smile grow in his eyes as she closed the distance between them. Their lips met with such a soft tenderness, the intensity of the simple sensation overwhelmed them both.

As they each pulled away gasping for unneeded breath, Jasper spoke softly, "I never understood what Peter meant. He tried to show me by remembering the intensity, but I never got it. I always believed vampires choose their mates. Peter maintained true mates trumps any choice if you are open to the connection. I knew you were worth it, but I was with Alice. I was so slow to understand that you are worth everything to me, you always have been. My biggest fear these last few months has been that you were waiting for Edward to return."

Bella patted the ground next to her, "Sit, I want to snuggle."

Jasper grinned and followed her request. He sat next to her, but she immediately moved even closer, wrapping an arm around him.

Bella started, "At first I was overwhelmed, I spent so much time ricocheting from one disaster to another. I never understood why Edward found me worth his time. I always had an awareness of you, but they both made sure we were never given the chance to get to know each other. Even with all their warnings I never feared you. I wanted the opportunity to get to know you. When he left I wasn't surprised, I was waiting for the other shoe to drop. The way he left, his words and where he left me, cut me deeply. The loss that hit me hardest was all of you leaving.

Before Laurent and Victoria showed up I was so broken I would have run headlong back to him, but the consequences of the attack left me in so much pain and with so much anger it forced my eyes open. Since then, if I think of him, it is with anger and disdain. He broke me and now I have healed and moved onwards and upwards," She smiled at his expression after that comment, "I would like to find out if he knew about Alice's visions about his departure and possible return, but only for my own closure. I'm sure we will see him again, I suppose as vampires there is a certain inevitability in that. For the families sake I will try to keep it civil, but that is the best I will ever give him now."

Jasper had heard the words before from others, yet their actions took a different path. Edward's return still concerned him, but seeing her thoughts and feeling her emotions while she spoke gave him much more confidence than the words alone could. She had said the same thing during the history lesson, but this time felt more personal.

Their lips found each other and thoughts were lost in the intensity of their emotions. The rising sun prompted them to break their lip lock and return to the house and Jasper took a minute to run his fingers through Bella's hair to put it back in order. The look of reverence on his face bought a soppy smile to her face.

They ran back to the house hand in hand, as they normally did. Back at the house everyone was still in the same positions, still talking. Jasper and Bella went to sit together on their usual sofa, their hands still linked, still having silent their silent conversation. The others welcomed them back, but no one noticed a difference in them.

Garrett still looked at Bella more than either Bella and Jasper were comfortable with, but Jasper didn't feel the same intense need to rip his head off now he had more security that his feelings were fully reciprocated.

Garrett became more and more tense until he finally blurted out, "I give Carlisle. Tell me how a newborn is so calm and skilled enough to take me out with such ease. She used skill not strength, it's unheard of."

Carlisle just laughed at how indignant his friend was, "Bella was unique as a human, she survived multiple vampire attacks, but not without cost. She survived being a vampire's singer. She has shape-shifters that call her family still. The shifters trained her to fight before her change, the Major took over after her change. She doesn't have a sire's bite and she knew what she was getting into before she changed. The change was done to save her life months after the most recent attack on her. We weren't sure the pint of venom would be enough to save her even with a strong heartbeat and she was silent throughout her change. There is so much more to our Bella than meets the eye."

Garrett scowled, "You talk in riddles and you are getting far too much enjoyment out of this old man. I apologize and I promise never to try to ambush you again."

Carlisle laughed, "Thank you, can we shake on that?"

Garrett's face softened into a smile, he stuck his hand out. As they shook he said, "Life is never boring with you about old friend, now can I have some straight answers?"

Carlisle's eyes twinkled, "You hate straight answers, you love the chase! I'm not sure though that straight answers are possible, she confounds us all, but if she agrees I will tell you her story."

Bella checked with Jasper first, then with Carlisle. Carlisle confirmed he trusts Garrett completely, but loves the banter. Bella agreed he could be told everything.

Carlisle started to tell Garrett Bella's full history without Garrett even noticing any interaction between Carlisle and Bella. Garrett's eyes darted between them, but neither of them gave him any hints.

When Carlisle mentioned that Edward was unable to read Bella's mind, Garrett immediately jumped to the conclusion that Bella had been the one to incapacitate him when he arrived, "You have that much control, you can purposely use your gift at such a young age with such a conclusive result?"

Bella just smiled, "I only recently learned that trick with it," she said, thinking that it would lessen the importance.

Garrett took a different view, "You can use it in different ways, you can do more than that already, while still so young?"

Carlisle stopped him, telling him he could ask all his questions when he had heard the full story.

Garrett mumbled, "More than meets the eye indeed."

Carlisle gave an accurate, but concise tale. Garrett tried to interrupt on a few occasions, but Carlisle just raised his hand and continued talking.

"You can ask your questions now," Carlisle concluded.

Garrett just sat with his hand over his mouth.

"Well," Carlisle asked with a smirk.

Garrett just shook his head, "I don't know where to start. How about a sparring session, if the Major and Bella will allow it?"

Everyone filed outside.

Bella turned to Jasper, "Normal training session?"

He nodded yes then directed his attention to the others, "We will be going through our normal routine. Join in or just watch, the choice is yours."

They went through a warm up routine then into some katas. They started slow, almost slow motion to the watching eyes, but as their session progressed so did their speed until their arms became a blur. When they reached the point they would spar, Bella asked Jaser if he would like her to teach Garrett a lesson. Jasper sent her his affirmative with a hint of his glee leaking through.

Bella then turned to Garrett and asked with an innocent expression, "Would you like to spar with me?"

Garrett glanced to Jasper who just nodded. Garrett smiled, "I would very much like that."

Bella let Garret lead the pace. He started slow, but as he became more and more frustrated at being unable to get the upper hand, his speed and aggression increased. Bella remained unruffled, blocking each and every attack with apparent ease.

Bella felt Jasper getting more protective of her and she ensured that her mind was fully open to him to keep him calm. Garrett's eyes were now pure black, any vestige of control gone. Only Bella's internal giggles at each attack she evaded kept Jasper's beast at bay. Bella dodged a couple more attacks then took him down decisively. Teeth at the neck tend to bring a rational frame of mind back PDQ, Garrett was no exception.

"Sorry, I meant no harm. I got carried away," He called out in a higher pitch than normal.

He stood and brushed himself down, "You must just be at the cusp, still at maximum strength but with the cognizance to use it. Your newborn strength and speed will diminish soon, but your skill is impressive."

Jasper laughed, "She has already lost her newborn strength and speed. It leveled out 6 weeks ago. I think the circumstances of her change and the animal diet has reduced her newborn period."

A wide eyed Garrett just looked at Bella and mumbled, "But..."

The others all laughed.

Garrett shook his head, "Damn!"

They spent the rest of the afternoon sparring, talking and laughing.

The sun was sinking in the sky when Garrett turned to Carlisle, "You've changed, old friend. I've called you 'Old Man' since shortly after we first met. You don't act like an old man any more. I can't remember when I last had this much fun and felt so comfortable in such a large group. You have done well for yourself, English."

Carlisle remained laid in the grass, but he turned his head and glanced at each of us, "All the elements have been there, but they only fell in place recently. The way we treated Bella as a human, well, we didn't realize how it influenced her until Jasper got us to sit down and talk. A newborn with an axe to grind takes it out of everyone. We all tried to tell our history to better justify our actions. None of us grasped how recalling our past would bring to light our ingrained insecurities. It helped us acknowledge them and overcome them ourselves. We all made assumptions and judgments, made decisions trusting others' words at face value. Things came to light that made us question ourselves and others.

Since then we have spent time like this; not just talking to each other, but listening and trying to understand, laughing together without fear of being judged. I feel I can be myself without trying to conform to my father's expectations, you would think by my age I would have grown out of that long ago but, I carried it with me. I like myself now, as cliché as that sounds!"

Garrett laughed as he reached to place his hand on Carlisle's on his shoulder, "You've done well."

Garrett stayed a few weeks joining our hunts. He listed the pros and cons, the stronger ties to each other and the thrill of the chase, as the biggest benefits. The main disadvantage being the acquired taste although when he got caught up in comparing human flavors he admitted to disliking drug users and alcoholics more than deer. He went into the flavor differences due to the human diet; Spicy foods, a strong taint of garlic, vegetarian, to junk food and how choices had changed over the years.

Carlisle tried to take it all in stride and analyze the information impartially, but his compassion for humans had him cut Garrett's debate short.

Garrett kept commenting on how much Carlisle had changed. The others had seen it, but not the extent Garrett did. They realized they had all changed and mellowed since Bella's history had been revealed.

They stayed as a group most of the time with the couples slipping away individually for their private time. Jasper and Bella's training time became a free for all. While they enjoyed the variety of greater numbers and different experiences they missed it being just them.

Jasper and Bella had the most time separate from the others. They spent their time hunting, talking and kissing. Jasper was determined to 'do right' by Bella. He knew she was a virgin so he didn't push her more than she was comfortable. Each time her boundaries reduced, sometimes she demanded more, but her confidence and her emotions didn't match the insistence of her words. He walked the fine line of giving her the intimacy she was ready for rather than what she thought she wanted.

Bella kept their minds open to each other. It allowed her to see just how much Jasper was enjoying 'taking the scenic route' rather than 'diving in the deep end'. Knowing just how much he wanted her, that he was holding back until she was truly ready, stopped any feelings of being unwanted or unappealing before they had a chance to build.

The tender touches and long kisses gave them a chance to learn about each others body. Jasper wanted to wait until they could have privacy, luxury and time to enjoy each other fully rather than a rushed encounter in the woods.

Garrett eventually headed out, but not before outing Jasper and Bella in their fledgling relationship. It was an innocent comment, "It must be so nice all of you being mated and living with other mated couples. I wish I could meet my mate."

Carlisle and Emmett came to Bella's defense, but Bella didn't allow them to deny the relationship with Jasper, "Edward claimed to be my mate, but he left me in unsavory circumstances. He was my first love as a human, but the connection I have with Jasper blows anything I had with Edward out of the water. I hope you find your other half."

Jasper spoke up to strengthen Bella's words, "Peter had told me the first time he saw me with Alice that she wasn't my true mate. He spent time trying to explain the difference, trying to convince me that such a thing as a true mate even existed. I know, without a shadow of a doubt, that Bella is my True Mate.

I knew Bella was 'worth it' when we went to Phoenix. My commitment to Alice blinded me to any other potential relationship. Alice told Bella, 'You are supposed to still be broken. When Edward comes back he puts you back together, that's how it is supposed to be. You would be so happy to get him back, you would fall in line'. That was a good description of my relationship with Alice, she treated me like a puppet. That is not a way to live. When she left me I tried to get her back, but nothing would make her reconsider.

Bella and I have built a friendship based on mutual respect. Just being in Bella's presence calms me, even with her newborn emotions. Our relationship only became romantic when Garrett arrived. We both wanted more, but past experiences left us each doubting ourselves. He was the push we need to be honest with each other. Garrett assumed we were mates when he arrived. The rest of you never noticed our connection had deepened. You never questioned our closeness before. We are both happy, happier together than either of us believed possible.

We were all aware of the inequalities in Bella and Edward's relationship, we put it down to a vampire with a human, but it was always more than that. The mismatch between Alice and I, I put down to my past, that I was damaged," he raised his hand to forestall the dispute from Esme.

He smiled gently at Bella, "I see now it wasn't me, it was who the relationship was with. Bella helped me recognize my strengths and not to dwell on things in my past. I can't change my past, but I can learn from it.

Garrett my advice to you is take your time to get to know people. Finding your mate isn't a bolt of lightening. There is awareness and a rightness if you are open to pursuing it. A substitute doesn't cut it when you have eternity in front of you."

Garrett just laughed, "I'll find her one day. Seeing what you all have here, not just the bonds to your mates, but to each other, makes me want to get it right."

"Thank you all for making me feel so welcome in your home. I'll take up your offer to stay longer next time. I might even warn you of my arrival, if only to avoid the welcome mat you use for unexpected guests!" He grinned at Bella, as he alluded to her gift.

With just a quick glance and nod to each of us he set off, shouting, "Later!" as he ran from sight.

He had made his mark and his presence was missed. The training sessions remained a free for all, just another way that they grew closer to one another.

* * *

_A/N Thank you to _XxJasper'sAngelxX _for all her invaluable help._

_:)-J_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jasper was interrogated and warned in both a serious and humorous way on how to treat Bella and what would happen if he didn't treat her right. Bella had to deal with the threat of over-shared information as the women checked that Jasper was treating her properly and tried to give advice, tips and techniques.

Both Bella and Jasper garnered promises to allow them privacy. The others individually came up with the idea the Bella and Jasper could use the main house, while the others stayed down at the Lodge that Paul had used.

The idea was sound in theory, but getting Emmett to leave his sister at the tender mercy of his brother was an entire other matter. A day later Emmett was still coming up with excuses.

Jasper and Bella had a conversation in their heads coming up with two options and they decided to let the rest of the family in on their discussion. The first idea would need Rose's consent. Each time Emmett felt amorous Jasper would kill the mood, he decided to fill him with frustration and impatience, he had more than enough of those emotions to share!

The second idea was much crueler, but the vote was unanimous. If the first option didn't work then Bella would give Emmett the option of leaving the house voluntarily or going into a Russian doll block for the duration of their private time.

Emmett was playing games, 'I just want to finish this level, then we will leave', delay. Rose went and switched the system off at the mains.

"Oy, I haven't finished", Emmett pouted, but Rose just smiled and wiggled her eyebrows.

Emmett's demeanor flipped in an instant. He jumped up, ran to Rose, scooped her up and ran upstairs.

Jasper smirked and we listened as the door slammed and Rose bounced on the bed. Jasper raised his hand then lower one finger at a time, when his fist was closed we heard a whine sound from Emmett. Drawers opened and closed, then the door slammed open, bouncing off the wall.

Emmett stormed downstairs, "Jasper, what the hell was that for?"

Jasper smirked, "Turnabout is fair play."

"What are you talking about?" Emmett snapped back.

Jasper gave Emmett a withering glare, "Just think about it. You have had nearly thirty hours now, dragging your feet, delaying and generally making us feel just that. You agreed to give us some space by going to the lodge. This is the nice approach."

Emmett said nothing just went and put a movie on. He sat on the sofa ignoring the glares thrown his direction.

Bella walked over to him, "This is your response?"

He continued to watch the movie, ignoring them.

"You do realize the only reason we don't go to the lodge is the proximity to the road and my youth?" She asked him quietly, "Do you think we should take that risk?"

"No," Was his firm response.

"So you'll go down there," She asked him.

"No, I don't like it," He bit out.

"Okay," Bella said with a smile, "You can stay here. Jasper and I want privacy. Since you won't leave I will create privacy. Go now and stay away until we phone to give you the all clear as you agreed or you can spend the next few days in a nice little russian doll. All your senses cut off for days, not just minutes or hours, days. Choose!"

"I'll watch the movie first," He stated.

Bella shrugged, "Doll it is then." She put a doll around his mind.

Rose came into the room shaking her head, "He means well, but he can be an idiot. Leave him in there while I pack his bag. He still hasn't done that yet."

Rose flit around turning the television off then rushed upstairs doors and drawers opening and closing as she hurriedly packed.

Carlisle and Esme stood at the door waiting until Rose joined them. Jasper stood with his arm around Bella in sight of the sofa and the door.

Carlisle spoke, "Release him. Let me remind him of his choice."

Bella nodded before removing the russian doll from Emmett's mind. Emmett shot to his feet, fear and panic written over his face.

Carlisle barked out his name, "Last chance Emmett! Come with us now, Rose has a bag for you or go back into that black place."

"But," He whimpered.

Carlisle looked at Bella, "Okay, put him back..."

Emmett screamed, "No! I'm coming now, please just not that..."

Carlisle raised his hand halting his progress to the door, "Be aware this is your last chance! If you do anything to disturb them you will be a statue for a long time."

"But," He whimpered.

Rose spoke up, "I'll ask her to lock you in there if you mess with them even a minute longer. Don't you remember what was done for us. How would you have felt if anyone kept us apart then? Enough is enough! I didn't realize that you are such a cruel man."

His posture drooped as he looked up at Jasper and Bella, "I'm sorry, I didn't think of it like that. Sorry."

Bella felt his remorse through her link with Jasper. At last they had their privacy, but it left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"You know the reason he fought so hard to stay is because he cares so much for you as his little sister," Jasper eventually said.

Bella nodded, "But it makes me feel that he has no respect for either of us. Not you, in that he thinks you would hurt me and not me, in that I don't have the intelligence to know what I want."

"No, it's not that. It's nothing to do with you and I. I'm pretty sure it goes back to Rose and her history, he wasn't there for her. He needs to keep you safe and he let you down when he left you. He doesn't want you to suffer and he didn't see that he was causing you to suffer until Rose pointed it out to him," Jasper explained his take on Emmett's emotions.

Bella weighed Jasper's explanation, she was still annoyed, but she took his reasoning over hers.

Jasper heard and felt her decision, "Lets go for a run. Find something to eat and clear the cobwebs."

They ate and ran coming back to the house in giggles, all the negative emotions blown away. As they reached the front porch Jasper scooped Bella into his arms, "You're mine now!"

Bella giggled and pressed a kiss to his lips as he looked down at her, "Yes and you are mine!"

They started with slow and gentle touches, spending hours just enjoying touching and kissing, exploring each other as they had done for weeks. Slowly the touches became more intimate, clothing was removed and new territory thoroughly explored before moving on. Each stroke, each kiss, each hug, building the anticipation higher.

Jasper's insecurities over his scars never even kicked in as he felt Bella's lust and appreciation as she uncovered his body inch by tantalizing inch. Bella's lack of self-worth and inferiority never reared its head as she heard and felt Jasper's awe and wonder as he worshiped every inch of her body and his reactions to her ministrations.

As their bodies connected physically, their minds found an equivalent level of connection. At their joint peaks their teeth connected with flesh taking the others venom into them and allowing it to intermingle in the bite. As the intensity ebbed the feeling of unity remained. The sense of loss was poignant as their bodies disconnected, but they retained the mental fusion.

They danced the dance many times and in many combinations, never tiring. The demand, the need to connect, stayed sharp, each time the connection was sublime.

They could have quite happily spent years enjoying and reaffirming their connection, but knowing that the rest of the family should be allowed to return to their home forced their hand.

The return of the family came with a very worried wolf. Paul had tried for days to mentally connect with Bella without success. He rang Emmett immediately, but Emmett had learned his lesson about disturbing mates. Emmett told Paul she was fine but busy and he wouldn't go into detail. Paul turned up on their doorstep late the following day. Paul was just as protective as Emmett had been and wanted to rush over. Carlisle, Esme and Rose all tried to reason with him, but it took Emmett to explain it in terms only another brother could do.

Rose listened as Emmett instructed Paul about how much mates mean to each other. The words that stuck a chord with Rose were, "You can't hurt him or say anything against him, that will hurt her more than if you harmed her directly. Ripping her legs off then asking her to walk would be less painful for her than separating Jasper from her."

Paul laughed, "They say hindsight is 20/20. When Bella sent Jasper and I out to fix the door that first day, well, I'm not known for my understanding or compassion. I hated vampires with a passion so I attacked him. He dodged me and had me in a headlock before I could blink. He informed me in no uncertain terms that the only reason I still lived was Bella. Killing me would hurt her, he knew I would heal fast and not blab so that gave him more to work with. I didn't listen, but he got the message across by repeating his point. By the time we returned to the house I had no doubt she came first. It didn't matter the cost to him if she was safe and happy. I don't think he had any clue then, but part of him knew she was important."

Carlisle's head shot up, "The venom, I never put it together."

Paul nodded, "I don't suppose any vampire would give their venom away and trust another to use it. To give it to a supernatural creature designed to destroy you, well that just makes it even more amazing."

Carlisle frowned, "Well, yes, but it's more than that. I'm a doctor, but I have never tested venom fully as I find it difficult to take my own venom for testing. I can't imagine leaving my venom in another's hands. It goes against everything in us. It went against the grain when I even contemplated Jasper's idea. The quantity of venom he collected shocked me even further. A couple of fluid ounces would be enough to change someone, but back to the point, he said it felt right to slit his wrist to add more venom to the jar."

Paul saw the other vampires shudder as he said that. He looked back at Carlisle, "Explain!"

Carlisle nodded, "That is how strongly we feel. It's ingrained to keep our venom close. We can just about get our heads around collecting venom from our mouths, but the very idea of slitting our wrist and giving that venom... Well, if he ripped his arm off and gave it to you, that is the same level of commitment in our eyes. The venom from a bite is the only thing that can scar a vampire. A vampire will not leave even that amount of venom behind. A bite signifies death, very few vampires have a lot of scars, each scar shows the death of the vampire that left the mark. The connection we feel to our sire, I believe is part of the venom connection. When we mate we bite on instinct and drink some venom, it ties the bond. That's the only time we can stomach venom. In a fight, the taste of venom is repugnant."

Paul smiled, "Part of him knew even then. She's in good hands."

Carlisle nodded, but his head was no longer in the conversation. Esme saw her husband needed a change, "So Paul, do wolves have mates like vampires?"

Paul explained about imprinting. Only Sam and Jared had imprinted in the current pack. The conversation became relaxed as Paul updated Emmett with all the gossip from home. Rose had heard some of the news from the reservation from Bella as it related to Charlie. Rose had kept up with Bella's emails while she was otherwise engaged.

When the call came from Jasper that they could return home, Emmett went into a mini meltdown in fear that Bella would hold his behavior against him. Rose managed to talk him down, but he wouldn't fully believe it was going to be okay until he had spoken to Bella and Jasper.

Paul agreed to wait at the lodge for now, but he was determined to see Bella face to face before he went home.

Just before they came into range of the house Carlisle stopped them, "Just a reminder, Emmett remember how territorial you were of Rosalie in the early days. No contact and especially no hugs, unless you are invited. Respect their new relationship."

Emmett nodded, but he was still subdued after the circumstances around their departure.

Jasper was having a similar chat with Bella, "We may find we are more territorial of each other. I don't know if I can let you go."

His words sounded constrictive, but Bella felt panicked at the thought of not being able to touch him. Their mental connection working against them as their nerves amplified, feeding off of each other. They stood hugging each other, foreheads touching, waiting, preparing for the inevitable arrival.

The reunion consisted of Jasper growling at anyone who got too close, Bella growling and generally reverting back a few months to a more volatile newborn. No one attacked and Bella made no attempt to use her powers, so all in all Carlisle saw it as a win.

Jasper took Bella for a hunt and they took their time to reconnect on the way back. They returned to the house in a far calmer frame of mind.

It took another three days before Bella was ready to try and see Paul face to face. They had a few long conversations using Bella's gift, though Jasper was a part of every conversation both to use his power to keep Bella calm and to keep his green eyed monster in check.

Before Jasper had given Bella her privacy each time she had spoken to Paul, but this was the first time he fully got to see the differences in the connection that Bella had with Paul compared to him. Even from the very first day Bella allowed Jasper greater access and trust; intimacy, if Jasper was honest. Paul's conversations were just as Bella had said, a face to face conversation without proximity.

The meeting with Paul was easy for everyone concerned. From Bella's point of view Paul didn't smell even the slightest bit edible and much to the others envy she found his scent comforting, woodsy wolf with an underlying scent of the sea. Even his heartbeat didn't trigger her thirst. It was relaxing rather than a dinner bell! The three of them stayed mentally connected to preempt any problems. Jasper had no jealousy or territorial concerns as he could feel and hear them both and Paul was just overjoyed to see Bella without her wanting to drink his blood!

Paul only got to stay another couple of days as Sam rang panicked, his presence was required at home urgently. Bella learned that they had an infestation of vampires, as soon as they killed one another turned up to take it's place.

* * *

_A/N Thank You _XxJasper'sAngelxX_ for all her help!_

_:)-J_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It only took two days dealing with Bella's mood swings to persuade them all that a trip back to Forks, to help get to the bottom of the vampire problem, would be beneficial.

The rest of the week they intensified Bella's training regime to control her blood lust and Carlisle decided that it would be good for everyone to participate. It wasn't an easy process and Bella finally understood the level of danger she put herself in as a human when Esme lost it over just one drop of a particular donors blood. She forced herself to push even harder to learn any and every control technique Carlisle suggested.

Jasper had a hard time dealing with the intensity of everyone's emotions. He wouldn't let Bella shield him as he wanted to learn to deal with it on his own. Bella and Jasper were better able to control themselves when they were together as their mental connection helped them ground themselves so they could cope easier with the burning thirst.

The house and it's contents paid a high price in the name of training, but they made headway. Bella had plenty of practice helping install new doors and replacing windows, Jasper even taught her some carpentry skills to repair or rebuild broken furniture. It was a good distraction from Carlisle's surprise blood attacks.

Carlisle announced Bella was ready to travel on the day that she was more frustrated with Emmett re-breaking a chair she had just repaired than the blood on Carlisle's shirt he wore to test them.

Before Bella would agree to travel she had them escort her down to the road. She felt a bit like Alex in Madagascar, seeing the passengers in the cars as nice juicy steaks rather than people, but she was able to restrain herself without any help. By sheer will power, she forced her mind to accept that no matter how good they smelled they weren't food!

The journey had a false start. They set out in cars, each couple in their own vehicle. Carlisle thought the contained air in the car would help prevent accidents, but after less than an hour on the road Bella got antsy. A flurry of conversations between the three cars and a decision was made. The luggage was redistributed and Emmett drove Jasper's car back to the house while Rosalie waited for him to run back to their car. Bella and Jasper ran the entire distance. The activity helped to keep Bella calm. A calm Bella is a more controlled Bella!

One advantage with America, at least when you get off the roads, is the vast areas of unpopulated land, most European countries weren't so lucky. Jasper and Bella ran and chased, hunted and played on their journey and the miles blurred by. Jasper ensured they gave humans a wide berth. They still occasionally crossed human scents, but the recent blood desensitization training helped them both ignore the temptations.

They could have arrived first, but Jasper had no intention of not making the most of any freedom they could get. He knew of an isolated valley in the Cascades with a beautiful waterfall and an abundance of game. Bella gasped and oohed and ahhed as they scaled the terrain. Her best response was when she saw the valley for the first time. As they descended into the valley Jasper ordered Bella to remove her clothes.

She turned with a glint in her eye, "I will, if you will."

The clothes came off slowly, each teasing the other, teasing themselves. Jasper had good reason, he knew this was the only way their clothes would survive the next five minutes, never mind the next twenty four hours. That was his limit, he knew if he didn't limit himself he would still want to be here this time next year and beyond!

The teasing continued even after they lost their clothes; soft gentle touches, caresses and kisses. Their pleasure and anticipation built until the dam burst. Neither could wait, they became frenzied. Like the tide their passion ebbed and flowed. Only the self imposed time limit allowed Jasper to call time, though neither was ready or happy, but they knew it was necessary.

They were both thankful to have clothing to dress in, though they loathed to re-dress. They ran on feeding as they traveled. The temptation to stop and take more time to enjoy each other were never more intense than just after they had fed, but they ran on.

When they reached Seattle Jasper's mood plummeted. He scented multiple newborn vampires. The memories the scent provoked in him had his emotions in a tailspin. He only realized he was projecting when Bella whimpered. Her reaction was the catalyst, it turned his terror at being amongst newborns and all that it entailed, to determination, determination to eradicate the problem at the source then clean up.

He phoned the others to inform them of what he found, they had driven through without even noticing. Jasper and Bella had taken a path with the lowest population, passing close to a vamp rat run. In a car, the others stayed on the main highways keeping the windows up to mute the stench of humanity.

Jasper tried to remain calm as he talked round all the pacifist notions that Carlisle spouted. If they had enough experienced vampires then letting the newborns live and training them would be a solution, but... So many buts. Carlisle may have trained individual newborns, but he had no idea what a nest of newborns was like. The wildlife populations couldn't take that sort of a hit, even spreading them over the entire continent would bring notice to the Volturi, if not the human authorities.

Carlisle grudgingly agreed that Jasper's plan to eliminate them was the best option available to them. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie would stay in Forks to help run patrols with the wolves to keep the area safe. With a few phone calls Jasper had his contacts researching all the disappearances and deaths to find any patterns, knowing that vampires were the cause gives a different perspective on the information.

Jasper and Bella remained in Seattle doing surveillance, but Jasper found it hard reliving the life he thought he escaped so many years ago. So many hours sitting, watching and waiting. Bella's soft words of encouragement and her unwavering confidence in him helped him to come to terms with his past, in a way even the previous months hadn't been able to reach.

Jasper's contacts all came back with the same thing, it was localized. The more recent murders appeared to be out of control newborns and Jasper breathed an unneeded sigh of relief, his hunch was right.

Bella's gift of two way conversations came into its own as it allowed them to stay in contact with the others without worrying about being overheard or having to find somewhere to charge a phone!

It took eleven days of watching to spot the culprit; Victoria.

Jasper was all for taking her out there and then. They waited until she left hoping to ambush her, but in Jasper's words her self preservation kicked in. She doubled back, but Bella used her dolls, snaring her before she could escape. Neither of them felt comfortable about dismembering her while she was unable to fight back, but given the threat she posed they overcame their distaste. The plume of smoke was the only evidence of her demise.

Bella worked herself up about the cleanup of the nest. There were twenty three newborns with an older vampire keeping them in-line. Jasper was complacent, but it wasn't until he realized that her biggest fear was him getting hurt that he explained in detail how he intended to reduce the numbers without ever putting either of them in the firing line.

His plan was simple. He intended to use his power to cause infighting. The circumstances were ideal with little chance of any but the intended target getting hit by the emotional overload. He had used it against Maria's enemies many times with devastating results, unfortunately at the time he struggled to direct the emotions so many of their newborns fell too. He never wanted to be in this position again, but with Bella it was different, worth it.

They waited, waited until every newborn and the slightly older leader were all in attendance. The two of them closed in on the nest and Jasper concentrated on pushing his emotional cocktail into them. Bella's dolls kept her protected from the blanket of emotions.

Newborns live on a knife edge, Jasper knew how little it took to tip a normal newborn over the edge. The fall could be heard, they tore into each other. The leader held on to his control a few scant seconds longer than those merely months younger than him.

Jasper and Bella waited, listening and Jasper monitoring their emotions. On his signal they moved in, as silent as snipers. They crept in picking off the few newborns left alive, it was simple decapitation, no real fighting needed. Bella decided not to use the dolls unless one of them were in danger.

It was anti-climatic after all the waiting. It was over quickly, the dissipating smoke soon drifted out over the Sound. Jasper waited for another week before leaving Seattle, together they covered every street, every building just to be doubly sure they had got them all.

During their journey to Forks Jasper kept up his diligence, ensuring no stragglers remained. The wolves patrolled close to home while the Cullens covered a wider area. The only scents they crossed were old ones and even Jasper agreed they had eradicated the problem far more easily than he had expected.

Esme had reopened their house in Forks on their return, but they all kept a low profile so none of the locals knew of their presence.

Paul started a trend by visiting the house as soon as they had arrived. He was made welcome and when he wasn't out patrolling he could be found at the Cullen house, playing on a gaming system with Emmett, in the garage with Rose or eating like a king.

It didn't take long for the other wolves to try their luck at free food and Esme welcomed them all with her motherly smile, opening her house and kitchen to them. Esme and Rose kept the house well stocked even though they had to travel further to buy it so they weren't recognized. All four vampires spent time using the kitchen cooking up a storm in between their patrols.

Jared was the first to bring his car for some TLC. Rose loved having cars that really need some work to tinker with and most of the wolves showed an interest in learning more about working on cars.

Rose had some problems allowing them to use her favorite tools, Emmett even caught her clutching a wrench to her chest, mumbling, "Mine." With a bit of teasing and convincing by Emmett she ordered a whole new set for the wolves to use and things went much easier after that, she enjoyed teaching them the tricks of the trade.

Rose was only the first of the Cullens to start teaching the wolves. Leah and Jared were both interested in medicine and Carlisle enthusiastically started to teach them first aid. He got more in depth as they showed an aptitude and a genuine will to learn.

Emmett joined the trend by accident, literally. He and Paul were rough housing and broke some furniture, damaged a wall and broke a door and a window. Esme yelled at them, telling them, "You break it, you fix it!"

Emmett dragged Paul into the basement and gathered up all the tools and supplies for repairing the door and window. Paul was amazed as it looked more like a building supply store down there.

Sam arrived not long after they started the repairs, he had been doing some odd repair jobs on the Rez for an extra income so he helped them with the repairs. Esme overheard him explain he had no formal training, but that he enjoyed working with his hands. The wolves got teased so much for looking like they were catching flies the way their mouths hung open in shock when Esme flit up to them in her overalls and proceeded to teach them every aspect of house building and maintenance.

Emmett laughed at them, "Who do you think taught me? You heard her rule, 'You break it, you fix it', I break lots of stuff! She designed and built this place. She lets the rest of us do some of the labor, but it's her baby."

Esme took her teaching one step further, she used her contacts and bought a lot of land which had a dilapidated saw mill set back from the road. She got permission to build a business park. The wolf pack worked alongside the vampires.

Sam and Embry learned from Esme how to draw up the plans and get the permissions. They all worked to clear the site and start building, the first building to go up was an Auto repair shop. Rose moved all the new tools into it as soon as they completed it and she continued working on the packs vehicles, teaching them as she went.

A diner went up next, if only to feed the wolves as they worked. The imprints started to show up to help with the cooking when that was finished.

A builders yard with show houses went up next. The rest of the units were still in progress when Jasper and Bella arrived, they got a warm welcome from all the wolves. Sam and Jared were a bit nervous when Bella went to say hello to Emily and Kim, but they settled down when the meeting went well.

Paul walked over when all the hellos were said, "You have someone that is desperate to see you, he is waiting at his house with Billy. Are you ready?"

Bella grabbed Jasper's hand looking up at him with wide eyes filled with worry. He responded with a smile while mentally reassuring her she was ready and everything would be fine.

They went to get in Paul's car and Jasper held the front door open for her, "We need to arrive in a vehicle to avoid questions. You'll travel better in the front, it's not far, I'll be fine in the back. Do you want me to help you stay calm." Bella just nodded.

The car pulled up to the house that had been her home. Her nerves flared, but Jasper calmed them down. It felt like a lifetime since she lived here, so much had changed, yet it was still home, more than any of the places she had lived when she had been with Renee.

Jasper climbed out of the car and went to open Bella's door, but she stayed motionless. He reassured her with their link and she looked up at him with a tiny smile. He held out his hand and she took it without hesitation, the physical connection boosting her confidence.

Paul ran ahead, dashing into the house without knocking, their vampire hearing allowing them to hear the conversation taking place inside.

"Hi Charlie, I've bought you a surprise visitor. The side effects are quite noticeable so just be ready," Paul announced with a smile in his voice.

Jasper and Bella walked up to the house, stepping through the door as Paul said 'ready'.

Charlie spotted Bella. Shock followed by happiness wrote their path across his face, "Bells!"

"Hi Dad, I missed you," Bella said with a soft smile.

Charlie sat and stared at her for a couple of seconds then shot up, "You're really here," he reached out his hand to touch her cheek, to confirm she really was here.

Bella stood between Jasper and Paul. She wanted to hug her Dad, but she feared hurting him, "Sorry it took so long."

Charlie cupped her face with his hand, brushing her cheek with his thumb, "It's more important that you are here now. Are you staying?"

Bella glanced at Jasper, she knew they couldn't stay, but she didn't want to hurt her Dad, "The side effects mean I can't stay long, I would if I could."

Charlie lowered his hand then clasped his hands feeling how much cooler his hand, that had touched his daughter, was. He stepped back to his chair. The back of his knees hit the chair as his mind was going a mile a minute and he sat down heavily.

His eyes shot to Paul then Billy, "The stories are true, not just legends. I can't believe I didn't see it before."

Billy blanched and Paul sent him a look that accused in no uncertain terms, 'You told him'.

Charlie scrubbed his face with his hands, "The Cullen's are cold ones, Sam went missing, I guess that's when he became a protector. Jared and then you, Paul. The others came later. Mono indeed Billy.

So where does my Bella fit in all this. It was after she reconciled with Jake, she got better, but it was more. She had anger, she started favoring her side then. She grew a good few inches and her temperature was too high, felt like she was constantly running a fever, her side got worse."

Charlie stared at Billy for a minute, "They all have growth spurts before they change... She has no Quileute in her, unless..." He looked at Paul, "You came into her life then, but she called you brother... The death toll was because of other cold ones... You kids have been chasing them. I think I deserve some answers!"

Bella quickly opened the link to Paul, the three of them decided he should be told everything since he had figured out most of it.

Paul stepped forward and opened his mouth to speak, but Billy cut him off, "Let me Paul, you three can give him the details another day, for now give us some space."

Bella stepped forward, "It was good to see you Dad. I'm sorry I kept so much from you, but it wasn't my secret to tell. When it was, well, I understood the need for secrecy. I'll let you hear all the details later if you want to talk, you have my phone number."

The three of them filed out as Charlie shouted a distracted, "See you," as the door closed.

When they were back in the car Paul spoke, "That Black family are lousy at keeping secrets and the Swans are far too inquisitive for their own health."

Jasper managed not to laugh out loud, but Bella still saw his amusement in his mind. Jasper saw her initial response of giving him a pinch in retaliation, but fortunately she couldn't reach him in the back of the car so Paul received it instead.

Paul complained loudly, "Ow, no attacking the driver for being honest."

Bella glared at him, "There is more where that came from," she grinned and raised her eyebrows to ask if he wanted more.

Paul laughed and turned to Jasper, "This is what I have to deal with? Little sisters indeed."

Jasper laughed, "You love it!"

Paul's grin answered it all. They laughed and joked the rest of the day until Bella got roped into the building lessons. The distraction techniques during the blood training gave her more skill than she realized and her woodwork skills amazed Jake the most, since he remembered her clumsy days best.

Bella got a text from Charlie asking her and Jasper to visit at 8am the following day. He wanted to sleep on it before talking to her.

When the wolves decided to call it a night from building, Jasper took Bella to a cottage on the Cullen property. The cottage was an empty shell, protected from the rain, but only just from the looks of it! Bella was glad to have the illusion of privacy and as soon as Jasper shut the door she turned to kiss him. The kiss became heated.

Jasper managed to pry himself from her lips, "I need you out of those clothes before I shred them."

They wasted no time removing the unwanted material. As the last item fluttered to the floor they crashed into each other. Hands roamed, never settling always wanting more. You could hardly call what their mouths were doing a kiss, they were consuming each other, tongues battling, teasing, stroking. Without awareness their bodies were lining up, a shuffle to one side, a twist, forward and a thrust. They were complete. Her legs wrapped around him as he rocked into her and she mirrored his movements. She deepened their mental connection to fully join with him.

Dawn broke, it's soft light illuminating their bodies still locked in an eternal dance. They were loath to part, but they had an appointment. The separation felt like a loss and they consoled each other with the promise that they would join to dance the dance again as soon as possible. They held the many feelings of intense rapture close to their hearts, a shield against the forced distance.

They dressed and ran back to the Cullen house. Quil and Embry sat in the kitchen eating and they had fun teasing Jasper and Bella about doing the walk of shame. Jasper wanted to jump to Bella's defense, but Bella spoke up first, "You're just jealous. Watch how much you tease us, you wouldn't want to find something like laxatives in your eggs..!"

Embry looked at his scrambled eggs in horror while Quill laughed, "Esme wouldn't let you."

Esme had a sparkle in her eye when she threw an empty branded box towards Bella, "You want to bet on that!"

Quil dropped his fork full of eggs before it reached his mouth, the sound of the fork clattering on the floor had us folded over in laughter.

Esme spluttered out, "Teasing, we are only teasing."

Jasper and Bella ran to Charlie's, no point in stressing Bella out any further. They knocked at the back door and Charlie let them in giving Bella a brief hug. Jasper was almost floored by the intensity of her relief.

Charlie spoke very little only asking Bella to "Start from the beginning."

Bella started from her first day at school when she first saw the Cullens and Charlie listened intently as she spoke. When she finished he peppered her with questions getting her to fill in every minute detail and then he turned to Jasper with questions about himself and anything relating to vampires. Charlie had to take a few breaks, but he kept them talking while he ate. Bella enjoyed the opportunity to cook for him again.

As Bella described her ability to talk to the wolves and the vampires Charlie had a flinch of worry. His next question answered the reason for his concern, "Can you do the mind thing with humans or is it limited to wolves and vampires?"

Bella answered with a simple, "I don't know, I haven't tried."

He came back with, "Why not?"

She thought before answering, "When I first woke as a vampire thoughts bombarded me. All my senses were screaming so I shut it all out. I could still hear Paul every time he thought my name. His head was on a loop of worry over me and I made myself known to him as soon as I realized I could. Since then I tried to block out everyone's thoughts, but when I hear my name called it's harder to ignore. I blocked them unless they were trying to get my attention, thoughts should be private.

If I want to talk to someone that way, I ask first. When I use that ability I open my head to the same depth I can see so it's fair. Humans in general don't know about us so I can't find out if I can do that without invading someone's privacy and I'm not willing to do that."

Jasper spoke up, "Even when she was struggling with her control, when she was yelling and irate, she still never used her gift to get the upper hand. Edward can read minds, he claimed he couldn't control it, but I felt he enjoyed the power it gave him so he never put any effort into not listening. He used what he heard to his advantage, but he can only read the surface thoughts. When we tried to mask our thoughts he got angry with us for hiding.

I believe Bella could use her power in the same way that Edward uses his to spy on us, yet she has never even attempted to do that. I feared Bella's gift, but she proved to me she won't abuse it."

Charlie nodded, "Bella, will you try to talk to me using your gift?"

Bella nodded, "Jasper is connected to me, he will hear the conversation if it works. If you think my name clearly, I'll try and listen for you."

"Bella..." It sounded like a whisper, but it was there.

"Hi Dad," She sent back.

The shock on his face was comical, his thoughts were a mess, disjointed denial and amazement.

Bella blocked the connection and spoke out loud, "I shut the connection. Each species is different for me to find and hear, a bit like different instruments can play the same tune, but each instrument has it's own sound."

Charlie let out a strangled laugh, "Just when I think I'm getting a handle on all this something else throws me for a loop."

Bella spoke again, "We can leave and give you some time to deal with it all. Now I've heard you, if you shout for me in your head, we can talk or you can use the old fashioned way and use the phone."

Charlie sighed, "No. Jasper would you get me a beer, I'd like to ask a few more questions, but I think I'll leave the testing of how those Russian dolls of yours work and Jasper's emotional voodoo."

He spent another hour questioning and cross examining them and they were both grateful to escape Charlie's questions. Paul and Jacob were going to see him tomorrow, they would have a fun day – not!

Jasper and Bella went back to the cottage, they spent thirty six hours undisturbed. For them it was still too soon, but they went and helped work on the new business park under Esme's observant eye.

Work slowed to human speed when they heard a car turn in, it was Charlie calling in to see the work. As soon as they realized he was alone they got back to working full speed. Charlie sat outside the diner with Billy and the imprints watching the constructions fly up in front of their eyes.

Charlie spoke to Billy softly, but every supernatural ear heard his words, "I see the owners of this new development is listed as La Push Protectors. It will make quite a difference to prospects on the Reservation."

Every wolf stopped in their tracks, turning to look at Esme.

Esme just smiled, "When we were foolish enough to leave, you helped a beautiful woman I love as the closest of friends and as a dearest family member. All I did was buy the land and set it up for those that give so much for their community. You are the ones that have done all the work building this place, you are the ones that will have to work to make this place successful. We just opened the door, it's up to you if you go in. Now let's get back to work and get this place finished."

They all got back to work, but every wolf gave Esme a hug or a sincere thank you at some point before leaving for the day.

As the weeks went by Charlie became more comfortable with the supernatural. He asked to experience more of Bella and Jasper's powers. Both left him shaken, even a small taste made him realize the extent of their power, more than words could convey.

The business park was complete and most of the wolves had taken a unit for their own business from clothing to pottery in the front sections to custom built furniture, to welding, the more industrial units set further back than the commercial ones.

They worked as a pack. When any work came in, they all worked together to get it done. Watching half a dozen huge men threading delicate jewellery for a rush order bought a smile to many faces before they too got roped into helping. The diner quickly gained a good reputation and a regular clientèle, the imprints hired more help and the remaining units were let out to people from La Push, Forks and beyond.

Sam and Embry had the builders yard and work was rolling in as soon as word got out that they built the entire park. The speed and quality of their work spoke for itself, they had a 'no job too small' policy.

Paul and Jake had the garage. The work on all their own cars had not gone unnoticed so customers found them.

The vampires took a step back from the public view as the customers rolled in. They helped behind the scenes, they had set up websites for each business. It was an online order that had them in a panic to get the jewellery made. They helped with the work when they could and put finishing touches to the store fronts and interiors.

All too soon Carlisle decided it was time to move on. It wasn't a popular decision, but they were all aware that their presence may cause more wolves to shift, the current wolves had mostly come to terms with their new life, but it came at a cost to each of them.

Carlisle used the upheaval from the goodbyes as an opportunity to slip Billy paperwork for a scholarship fund he had set up. Billy tried to protest, but Carlisle stopped him, "It's the least we can do. I know Sam missed out because of us. This will cover any form of learning, distance or day courses included and any associated expenses. It's not the same as they could have had without us ever coming here, but they deserve a chance. The wolves take precedence, but then it's set up for any of your tribe, as you see fit."

Carlisle looked down at the floor, "We love this area, but we won't return within 200 miles of La Push unless you ask us. We don't want to trigger future generations unknowingly. Esme loves the house here and would like it to be used, she has turned it over to the La Push Protectors to use or sell as they see fit.

I know you will do it anyway, but can I ask you to look out for Charlie. He has too much knowledge for his own safety, he is too much like his daughter. We took his daughter away from him, but I wouldn't change that for anything, she has changed us for the better. Bella means so much to us and I consider those she sees as family as my own. If you ever need us or if we can be of help in any way feel free to contact us. I don't think I'm doing enough, but I fear you won't accept even this in the spirit it is given."

Billy looked at the young looking man in front of him, he had learned his history and come to see so much more than a 'leech'. He didn't choose this life any more than his wolves did, he fought all his natural instincts to make the best of his circumstances. The weight of the years showed in his eyes and Billy decided to take a leaf out of Bella's book, to see beyond the labels and treat everyone as an individual.

Billy sighed, "My initial response would be 'Hell No', but that would be the person I was before I got to know you as people instead of leeches. I don't like handouts. That said, I believe what you are trying to do is compensation so I will say 'Thank You' and try to use it wisely.

As for Charlie, he has been a good friend for a long time, we would be there for him regardless. Now he knows of the supernatural, well, it might make it easier for him and the wolves to work together now and then."

Carlisle smiled, "Something else, I don't want it going further than you, but Bella wants to try to shield the pack, the Elder's and Charlie's minds from any invasive vampire gifts. She has been protecting Charlie since her first test on him with his permission and she would like your permission to try to shield the rest of you, but not make it common knowledge, in case it slips. She has asked each of the pack and they are all willing, but she also wanted to get the Elders agreement. Charlie has shown no ill effects, but I would like you to be aware even if you don't give your permission for the rest."

Billy took his time answering, "I trust Bella to try to do her best for us, but don't let her weaken herself. If there is the slightest chance it isn't in her best interest then we can shout her and ask for help.

I am concerned that if your wayward son still doesn't know, he shouldn't find out from our minds so my answer is yes for now. Tell her to drop the protection when your son knows of Bella's current condition. We will ask her if we need her help in the future."

Paul gave Bella a huge hug telling her, "I might not get the chance to do that again for a while, but I'll see you soon, one way or another!"

Charlie found this separation easier than last time, but he would still miss her. He gave her an awkward hug and a pat on her back, "Love you, Bells."

Goodbyes are always hard and these were no different. They had the advantage that staying in contact would be easy and visits would be possible.

The other four drove back as Jasper and Bella ran, this time they stopped three days in the Valley. They made full use of every minute of privacy to reconnect physically in every position they could imagine, repeating their favorites frequently.

It was only supposed to be a one day delay, but there was less incentive this time to get them moving. It was only when both their phones kept ringing and Bella was pummeled with voices trying to get her attention, that they relented and finally left their sanctuary. They went to face the music caused by an irate family member.

* * *

_A/N Thanks to _XxJasper'sAngelxX for all her help!

:)-J


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Edward had turned up at the house in the middle of having a tantrum, Alice had contacted him, stirring him into a frenzy telling him about the family being in contact with Bella and her not able to see their future at all.

He had arrived at the house and went straight into lecture mode, but they tuned him out. He persisted with his lecturing without listening to what anyone was trying to say or what their thoughts were saying.

Carlisle stated it was seventeen minutes, Emmett claimed it was hours before he stuttered in the middle of a sentence before yelling about not being able to hear them. Without pausing he then went into conspiracy theories of what could have caused the malfunction of his and Alice's powers.

By the time the family got hold of Jasper and Bella and they cleaned up, dressed and ran back, he was still muttering when they came into range of the house. He spotted them through the window as they ran towards the house.

Bella opened her mind to the rest of the family, laughing as Esme did a mental eye roll as she complained he hadn't let them get a word in edgeways. The other three all had a similar, but less polite response.

Edward ran out and started screaming, "Who changed her? I left her so she could live a normal human life, not be inflicted to this purgatory. Who? Who was it? Jasper I suppose you lost control again, this is why I didn't want you anywhere near her..."

He went on and on and on and eventually Bella had enough, she put two fingers in her mouth and let out an ear splitting whistle causing Edward stare at her in shock.

She used the break in his verbal diarrhea to get a word in edgeways, "If you stopped yelling at us we might be able to answer some of those questions you keep throwing around and for your information I am actually standing here so you can speak to me and not about me."

With that he changed tactics, "Bella, Love, I need to talk to my family for a few minutes, just be a dear and go inside."

Jasper growled, but Bella just laughed and mentally reassuring Jasper before speaking to Edward, "I am not your Love. You forfeited the right to call me that when you left me in the forest.

If you wanted to speak to your family you could have done so at any time in the last couple of days that you have been here, but all you have done is berate them.

You may not have noticed, but I'm not a deer, we eat those. I'm a woman with a mind of my own, which you would do well to remember."

Edward grimaced, "Bella, Love, I lied to you in the..."

Bella cut him off, "Are you stupid Edward? I just told you that you lost any right to call me that. I don't care if you lied. You left and I had to deal with the consequences. I moved on!"

"Bella, I don't like your tone. We can talk later. Now I need to talk to Carlisle." He turned to Carlisle, "We need to talk now, in private."

Disappointment showed in Carlisle's eyes at Edward's disrespect, but he smirked as he spoke, knowing Edward would be furious at him for not acceding to his wishes, "Anything you have to say can be said in front of my family. We have no secrets."

Edward glared, "I need to talk to you now, In Private!"

Carlisle grinned, "Nope. Here and now or not at all. We have things to do."

Edward's mouth fell open, "But..."

Carlisle tapped his foot, "We're waiting."

Edward glared at Carlisle, "All right. Who changed her?"

Carlisle mentally checked with Bella. Bella and Jasper concurred that he would have to be told, but to give him some grief over the story.

Carlisle spoke to Edward, "It's not that simple."

Edward growled, "Who?"

Carlisle tilted his head and gave an answer, "Paul."

"I don't know a Paul, who is he and why did he change her?" Edward asked petulantly.

Carlisle chortled, "Paul is Bella's brother in a manner of speaking. He changed he when her health deteriorated to the point her eyes started bleeding."

Edward threw question after question at Carlisle, never once considering to ask the others or the person he was asking about.

Carlisle kept his answers honest, but incomplete.

Edward became more and more frustrated. Eventually he screamed, "Just tell me why."

Carlisle shook his head, "I have told you it's not as simple as you assume. You are asking the wrong person, all I can do is repeat a story I was told. You should ask the person who lived it."

Edward frowned. For a vampire he took a long time to realize what Carlisle meant, hell it took a long time even in human terms for him to have that light bulb moment.

His manners were sorely missing when he turned to Bella and snapped, "Tell me!"

Bella glared at him, "I need two questions answered first. Did you see Alice's visions about how I would cope with your departure and your possible return?"

Edward folded his arms in defiance causing Carlisle to glare at him.

Edward grunted in dissatisfaction before growling out his response towards Carlisle rather than Bella, "Alice kept showing me a scene of a golden eyed Bella and I together in my meadow, but I didn't want to curse Bella to this half life so that made me more determined to leave. I avoided Alice's head after that."

He turned back to Bella in frustration, "Tell me what happened."

"I said two questions," Bella stated, ""You dazzled me regularly, do you know the effect that dazzling has on humans?"

Edward looked down at the floor, his voice conciliatory, "I didn't do it on purpose, but I did know the effect it has, now I need to know what happened."

The others quickly realized Bella's smirk was sadistic as she spoke, "I think it would be easier to show you, if that's okay with you."

"And how could you show me?" Edward sneered.

Bella whispered, "You asked for it."

She opened his mind only giving him access to what she wanted. She allowed the others to see what she showed Edward. Edward on the other hand got to experience the memories and the associated feelings that went with them.

He fell to his hands and knees as she showed him her point of view of his goodbye in the forest. He curled into the fetal position when the zombie months hit him. He growled at the recollections of the actions she took to hear his voice, if only in her head. Jake and the motorbike experiences all outraged him further. His screams rang out as he relived the attack in the meadow. The screams became more intense as the symptoms of the attack increased, he deteriorated into whimpers, then silence. His eyes were glassy and unresponsive by the time he got to her change starting.

She stopped the history lesson. She looked down on him shaking her head. The others had watched as Bella played back the time they were absent from her life. They had been told, but seeing it even without the full experience she gave Edward, hit them all with a new round of guilt and grief.

Esme sobbed as she flung her arms around Bella pulling her into a hug. Jasper clung on, unwilling to let her go. Rose joined the three of them, an arm around Esme the other around Jasper, her face in Bella's hair. Emmett and Carlisle joined the huddle and Bella had the link open between the six of them.

Rosalie summed up what the group by saying, "When you told us your story I devalued the strength of your feelings and emotions since you were just a human at the time. Seeing, in that way, what you went through brought home how wrong we were. Sorry will never be enough."

Bella repeatedly showed them and told them they were forgiven and she had moved on now. They all turned to go back inside when Carlisle realized Edward still hadn't moved. He offered to stay with him as the others turned to walk back inside. Bella suggested she leave Carlisle linked to Edward so he could monitor him from a distance.

Jasper took matters into his own hands and told the others he needed his mate, now! The others took the hint and they paired off into their own rooms.

Jasper's vampire came to the front and he claimed his mate until they were both secure in their reciprocated feelings. Jasper regained control and spent hours showering Bella with tender touches and gentle love making.

In one of the lulls Bella managed to admit to Jasper that Edward was given a taste of what she would have gone through without the benefit of her dolls and Jasper's eyes widened as he realized she had taken revenge in the sweetest possible way, to his way of thinking. He grinned and pounced on her, "My deliciously diabolical mate, how I love you!" He proceed to show her just how much he loved every inch of her.

Dawns first light prompted them to move into the shower. Gallons of water later they washed away the final residue of unease for the past and faced the new day.

Edward remained paralyzed, his thoughts the only sign that he wasn't completely broken.

Jasper reminded Carlisle that the pain Bella endured had left him almost unable to stand when he and Alice had visited. Bella deteriorated further in the interim. Carlisle diagnosed Edward as 'in shock' and Carlisle and Emmett carried him inside the house, into the room Esme had prepared for him, the only treatment was time.

After a day Edward's thoughts were moving faster, but he still hadn't moved. The following days saw further improvements and he was able to swallow blood as Carlisle poured it into his mouth and it seemed to speed the 'healing' process along.

A couple of days later he was talking, but only to Carlisle. Esme went in one day, but she was less sympathetic than Edward had anticipated. In Esme's words, "You were despicable. You went against every piece of advice we could give you. You gave her no choice. You lied to both her and us about the departure. Now you know the cost to her. We made a mistake for not standing up to you. You broke our trust in you. We have to live with our consciences for not doing what we believed to be right at the time. The consequences of your action, well she let you see her last human days. You have to live with that knowledge that you are the cause of her suffering. The question is can you learn...will you learn?"

Edward whispered, "I've lost her?"

Esme just replied, "No, you threw her away. She moved on to someone far more suited to her, her mate."

A strangled sob is all that came from Edward with that news. It was a few more days before a very subdued Edward finally emerged from his room.

Jasper and Bella sat together in the main room when Edward came down. Edward was conflicted, but resigned when he spoke to Jasper, "Congratulations on finding your mate."

Jasper just nodded. Jasper wasn't finding Edward's presence as difficult as he feared. Bella remained open to him. He could hear her thoughts and feelings towards Edward. He knew Edward was no threat to him.

Edward's feelings were in turmoil. His feelings towards Bella had lost their intensity as he became more accepting of her vampire status. With the lure of her blood gone and the realization he had lost her his remorse was stronger than any love he now felt.

Edward couldn't meet Bella's eyes when he built up the courage to speak to her, "I was wrong, so wrong. I thought I knew better. I left thinking I was keeping you safe, but I left you in more danger. I lied to make sure you would let me go, I was cruel and just made things harder for you, I didn't even realize. I cannot stay here now, but I would like to be able to come back when I've had some time to come to terms with everything," He looked across at Esme, "Will I be allowed to come back?"

Esme looked at Bella. Bella checked with Jasper before responding to Esme, out loud for Edwards benefit, "He is your son, family should always be welcome to come home."

Esme nodded.

Edward sighed in relief, "Thank you. I will be back. I need to come to terms with my own failings and the changes I set in motion. I need to be able to say sorry and mean I'm sorry for the right reasons, not just for what I lost. I've will miss this silence, it gave me chance to think. I will stay in contact, properly this time. I think I will visit acquaintances and try to listen to words and see their actions rather than judge them on their thoughts."

Bella quickly opened the connection to Carlisle and Esme, "Should I put a doll around him so he doesn't have to hear everyone's thoughts. Ask him, but don't tell him how or who?"

Carlisle liked Bella's idea, so he spoke up, "I have come across something that can block your gift. If you want it can be administered so it works outside our presence, it can be removed at any time, you just have to ask."

Hope flared in Edward's eyes, "I think I would like that."

Carlisle smiled, "I will ensure it is done before you leave."

Edward stayed another day though things were strained between him and every member of the family, some more than others. Rosalie avoided him completely. He had taken a step in the right direction, but his road to forgiveness would be a long one. It would take time to rebuild the trust he had broken with each of them, but time isn't something they were short of.

_A/N So many Thanks to _XxJasper'sAngelxX _for all her help._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

They had all been hunting and just as they entered the house Carlisle's phone rang. He looked at the screen and smiled.

Pushing a button he bought the phone to his ear, "Eleazar, how are you?"

He walked towards his study to have privacy, as he always does when he receives a call. The others tried to tune out his conversation and hold a soft conversation of their own.

Mid step he froze as he listened then said, "When?" Worry coloring his voice.

They all turned to look, ears sharpening to hear the voice on the other end of the phone.

Bella heard, "They already left, so they will be with you in a few hours at most."

Carlisle said a heartfelt, "Thank you," before hanging up.

Carlisle sighed, "That was Eleazar. He rang to warn us, the Volturi are on the way here. They have been informed we have been breaking laws and have sent a hunting party. Most of the guard is heading here, the brothers are coming with their wives. Eleazar thinks they will be here within a couple of hours."

Jasper's stance changed. He stood taller and more rigid, if that's even possible for a vampire! His face became a mask, cold and emotionless, "We wait here for them. Bella will keep us all shielded. Bella, can you try something now?"

Bella nodded.

Jasper tilted his head, "Try to place a block around my neck. I want you to try to stop movement, but allow me to see, hear and talk."

Bella asked for Carlisle's advice and help and Carlisle directed her with the doll to get the required result. She made a doll around one of his vertebra to block the spinal cord and it worked just as Jasper asked.

Jasper smiled, "We will try to avoid letting them learn that Bella is the one with the gift. We have our defense now, but don't use it until I give the signal. We will all stay connected mentally when they arrive. We can use either block depending on their actions. Bella, I know it goes against everything we believe, but we may need you to listen into their thoughts and share them with us, our lives may depend on it. Are you willing?"

Bella weighed her answer, "I have some strong opinions on using that ability. I use the boxes without guilt, but entering minds just seems so much more personal. I don't like stealing someones thoughts, but if they are trying to kill me and mine I will fight. I will do what is needed!"

Esme went and put on a movie as a distraction. She didn't expect it to work, but they all followed her lead. They sat in front of the screen, each couple snuggling tighter and closer than they normally would.

Jasper's mind ran scenario after scenario trying to work out a reaction for every eventuality. The sequence of events became progressively darker and Bella tucked her body even closer to his as she mentally reassured him that whatever happened they were in this together. Under no circumstances would they separate. His mind still ran in circles trying to think of all the possible scenarios, but he didn't allow himself to sink back into the doomsday endings.

One hour and twenty-six minutes later Bella could hear footfalls getting closer. They stood and walked outside, waiting in a line, their minds linked. Each couple with an arm around their partner, their other hand linking all six together as the cloaked figures came into view. Following the cloaked Volturi came a handful of vampires in varied casual attire. Carlisle surmised they had bought them as witnesses.

The Volturi lined up in an attack formation. A group at the back were in a tight defensive position.

Carlisle spoke up, "Greetings Aro, Marcus, Caius and guests. To what do we owe the pleasure of your presence."

Aro did a small shake of his head as he spoke with disappointment in his voice, "Carlisle and coven. We are here to verify a number of accusations that have come to our attention.

You are hereby charged with a string of charges from stealing a vampires gift, disrupting a gift, consorting with werewolves, making a newborn army and allowing a human knowledge of vampires.

How do you plead?"

Carlisle listened to each before asking, "May we ask who made the accusations?"

Aro smirked as he nodded to a vampire near him, "Bring Alice Cullen."

He looked at Carlisle, "One of your own coven came to us."

Carlisle looked at Alice, his disappointment was running through his head, but he didn't voice it, "If you read her memories then you know some of the story."

Aro shook his head, "I will not risk reading her since it is her gift the rest of your coven has damaged. She fears whatever you did to her and Edward will infect me. She tells me that Edward's gift is no longer working at all and his future is black, he is gone from her visions."

Carlisle shook his head, "In response to the charges. Edward asked to live for a while without the constant bombardment of others thoughts and we were able to help him. A side effect of the treatment is that Alice is unable to see him. It can be lifted at any time at Edward's request. He knows this and will support what I have said if you ask him.

We have a treaty with the local shape-shifters, They are not children of the moon. They are calm and rational in both forms, they shift in response to the presence of vampires and only defend their own territory if threatened. They maintain the secret for their own benefit.

Alice's gift is inactive where the wolves are concerned. I have a few theories on the reason for this, but they are unsubstantiated."

Caius interrupted, "The wolves will die. I will not allow their continued existence."

Aro glared at Caius and Caius sneered at him, but kept silent.

Aro nodded for Carlisle to continue.

Carlisle smiled, but inside his thoughts weren't as friendly, "The human in question was Bella and as you can see she is now a vampire.

She was Edward's singer. He lead us to believe she was his mate, but he wanted her to remain human. He left her and we acceded to his wishes since we believed as she was his mate it would only be for a short period before he returned.

In our absence two vampires attacked her and the shifters defended her. They killed one vampire, but the other escaped. Bella was badly hurt and bitten, but with insufficient venom to complete a change, yet she survived.

Alice visited Bella since she was unable to use her visions to see her or any that interact with her due to some complications from the attack. Jasper learned of Bella's condition through Alice's visit and changed her.

The vampire that escaped the wolves made a newborn army to attack the shifters. We went and eliminated the army as soon as we were aware of it."

Alice started, "No! No! No! Bella is Edward's mate! I saw it! I saw that if he left her she would be so despondent she would do anything to make him happy so he would stay with her; just like Jasper did for me. The reason I can't see is because they messed up my future. It's black, all black. Everything is black! I can't see anything... All gone..."

Alice kept mumbling, but Aro spoke over her, "Marcus, what are their bonds?"

Marcus held out his hand, but Aro flinched away glancing at Alice, "Out loud so we can all hear," He glanced back at the witnesses.

Jasper noticed Aro's fear of anyone touching him and activating his gift and using their link he told the others, "Alice scared Aro to such a point he dare not use his gift in our presence."

Marcus's voice wasn't as smooth as other vampires, it sounded hoarse from disuse, "The six Cullen's here are each stood with their mates. They have strong bonds to their mates and to each other. True family bonds. They have weak bonds to Alice, but she has none to them. Alice has no mate."

Caius sneered out, "Kill them all then! Let's be done with this."

Aro looked at Marcus who just shrugged, "Cullen coven you have admitted to breaking the law and leaving a human alive with knowledge of us. Your story about the newborn army I find hard to believe. You claim to have eliminated them, but the evidence showed only two of your scents near their last location. You think we are gullible enough to believe two of you took out an army.

We are unable to track Edward Cullen due to your actions and Alice Cullen is obviously damaged. Your sentence is death."

Aro turned to Alec and nodded. A mist drifted towards all the Cullens engulfing them. Jasper gave orders to make it appear the mist immobilized them, but Alice was the only one the mist influenced and Aro turned his back on the Cullen's believing them to be contained.

He spoke to all the guard, but he directed his attention to the witnesses, "We must be strict in cases like this. They tried to excuse their actions, but did they really think we would be drawn into such fairy tales. The manner in which Alice spoke of Jasper makes me want to give him a chance, we could let him serve a sentence working with us instead of death, but the rest must die."

Marcus spoke, "The strength of the mating bond will not allow them to be parted."

Aro nodded and looked at Caius. Caius rolled his eyes this time, his sneer still firmly in place.

Aro spoke to the guard, "Behead and burn all but Jasper and his mate. They are likely to be more agreeable that way."

Jasper gave Bella instructions to block them from moving, but not communicating. Carlisle added which guards should have their gifts blocked and he asked her to access the minds of the three brothers.

As soon as Carlisle saw Bella had the blocks in place he straightened up and glared at Aro. Using Aro's thoughts against him he attacked them verbally, "You are all blocked from moving, but we have allowed you to hear and see.

During the years I spent in Volterra you told me that mates are the exception to the rules regarding humans. You know we can find our mates in humans. You keep the guards mates human to hold their loyalty. Felix's mate, Gianna, is your human receptionist. She holds knowledge of vampires.

Aro, you manipulate all those around you for your own purposes. You tried to get rid of Caius when you sent him out knowing the werewolves were there in great numbers. The hatred Caius held following your setup you used to your own purposes on numerous occasions. The most nefarious was to kill your own sister, Marcus's mate. They wanted to leave Volterra to spend time together, you feared his departure would undermine your power. You use Caius to play the bad guy he only stays because you threaten his mate.

You use Chelsea to tie all the Volturi to you. You threaten her mate to keep her in line. That is barely scratching the surface of your web of deceit. You only want Jasper since he has a gift. You would have tried to hold Bella to ensure his cooperation. You found it is better leverage to keep mates alive. You felt threatened due to the size of my coven and the friends I have around the world. That is the main reason you wanted me killed.

I do not tell fairy tales and pass them off as the truth. As you can see an army would be child's play for us to take out, even just two of us. We could easily take out everyone here. Anyone that knows me will tell you I am a pacifist. I will always try to find a diplomatic solution. For that reason today I will defer to Major Whitlock."

It was amusing how the look in Aro's eyes reflected his emotions. Jasper gift allowed us confirmation, a flare of hope rose up when Carlisle described himself, changing to all out terror as he found Jasper would be in charge. Jasper's reputation preceded him.

The simmering hatred in Caius was all directed at Aro. Sorrow and regret poured from him as Carlisle told of Didyme's demise. Marcus felt such a flare of hate, anger and sorrow as he learned the truth of how his mate had been killed.

Unlike Aro, Carlisle had come to realize that Jasper is a good man. He had been through hell and back. He has the courage to do what is right. Carlisle's biggest fear was that he himself wasn't strong enough to do what was needed. He knew that Jasper was strong enough and would do the right thing.

It took Jasper a few moments to recover from the wave of pride and respect Carlisle felt for him and the agreement from the others at Carlisle's thoughts of him, "Aro, many charges have been brought against you. I will not do what you have done many times over the years and use the charges to gain gifted vampires regardless of the accuracy of those claims."

Jasper looked away from Aro to all the other vampires, "I'm sure this appears confusing. We have gifts between us the allow us to hold you and if we choose have access to your mind. This is the first time the mind access has been used without the consent of those in question. Aro, Caius and Marcus's minds are open to us. We haven't delved further than surface thoughts. It is Aro's own thoughts and memories that condemn him. We will only use this intrusive gift in extreme circumstances.

We told the truth regarding the claims against us. No laws were broken. We should have handled things differently, but we weren't dealing with all the facts at the time. We have made our apologies to those involved. We can bring others here to confirm our story, I will let you decide."

Caius stared at Jasper and thought, "Can you hear me?"

Jasper replied in the same manner, "Yes, the six of us can all hear your thoughts on this level."

Caius felt a burst of shock hearing a voice in his head, but he quickly recovered and shot back, "What are your terms?"

Jasper responded, "We only want justice. We just want a quiet life without manipulation."

Caius spoke out loud in a clear voice, "Carlisle spoke the truth. I killed many werewolves in retribution for their attack on me, they joined forces to stop me. Didyme, Marcus's mate and Athenodora, my mate, were sent out by Aro with a message for me. I got my mate to safety, but I couldn't save them both.

Aro sent them knowing what was happening. Since then he has held Athenodora as a prisoner in the castle and tortured her to get me to do his bidding. I no longer feel the oppressive bond to Aro. Chelsea?"

A women in the defended group at the back spoke up, "I can't move to come forward, but Carlisle spoke the truth, Aro threatened my mate to force me to acceed to his demands. The bonds I forced on the guard have all been severed when we were blocked from moving. I can't tell you the relief I feel now the weight of forcing so many bonds is finally gone."

Felix spoke up, "Aro won't let me change my Gianna. It's always one more mission and threatening to use her for food if I don't comply. Before I mated the missions were more reasonable. Since I found Gianna he had me doing his dirty work. He used his gift to find the best leverage."

More of the guard spoke up with similar stories. Marcus spoke, his voice clearer and stronger than before, "What is our fate?"

Jasper got a consensus from the rest of the Cullen's first, "We will release you all as a show of good faith. We ask that everyone remains here until the proceedings are complete. Anyone that tries to run will be stopped. All we want is justice and a quiet life. There have been crimes committed that need addressing, only the guilty need to fear."

Bella released them all, but kept the dolls within each person, remaining alert to replace them in an instant. Many of the witnesses took a few steps back. Putting more space between each other and the Volturi.

There was movement in the defended group, one moving forward another moving back. Bella relayed all the information to the others. The two moving bodies in the defensive group both surged into action at the same time.

Jasper cautioned Bella to wait. A women was shooting towards them and another running flat out away from the group.

Jasper called out "Stop," but asked Bella to wait until their course became obvious.

The woman running forward headed for Caius, Bella stopped her just short. The woman running away Bella stopped at the same time.

Caius stepped to her embracing her motionless form. He cried out, "She is my mate. Please release her, she was only trying to get to me. Sulpicia has held her hostage to ensure my cooperation, tortured her, removing her limbs if I wasn't quick enough to follow Aro's orders."

Bella released Athenodora, she clung to Caius sobbing. Caius cradled her to him, stroking her hair and crooning softly in her ear. As everyone watched Caius and Athenodora, Aro dived towards Jasper. Bella stopped him mid pounce. As her doll took hold he fell to the floor, landing on his face.

Jasper asked Emmett to fetch Sulpicia. Carlisle rolled Aro onto his back, to free his mouth to enable speech when Bella allowed it. With Sulpicia next to Aro, Bella moved the dolls from their brain to their spine.

Jasper turned to Marcus, "What do you think their punishment should be?"

Marcus had a fleeting look of shock, but it would have gone before it was noticed had Jasper's gift not been available, "For the many crimes against vampires I believe Aro should be sentenced to death. Sulpicia has been his willing accomplice and much as I would like to see them live in the pain of living without their mate I think we should give them compassion and kill them both."

Jasper asked Caius the same.

Caius took a moment before answering, "My first thought is torture them as they have tortured us. Marcus always has been our voice of reason. I agree with Marcus."

Jasper nodded, "Many of you have grievances against Aro and Sulpicia. Is there anyone here that doesn't believe that this the correct judgment?"

The resounding silence was broken by Aro, "I did what needed to be done to keep the Volturi strong. I am the Supreme Ruler, you will release me. This is treason."

Jasper asked Bella to silence him.

Marcus looked at Jasper, "May I carry out Aro's sentence?"

Athenodora glared at Sulpicia, "Can I take her?"

Jasper nodded.

Caius watched the prone bodies with disdain as their heads were ripped from their bodies. He pulled a lighter from his pocket and gave it Marcus.

Marcus leaned forward and lit the venom and as the venom flared to life he stepped away and spoke clear and loud, "Let them find peace in the next world that they were unable to find in this. May their passing release the residing hate and anger they caused on this plane."

Not another word were spoken as the smoke plumed into the sky. Only when the fire had burnt out did Marcus speak again, "What of the rest of us?"

Jasper looked over them, "That depends on you. If you are willing to allow Aro's influence to die with him then you may leave. Any that want to continue his legacy of tyranny will join him."

Chelsea shuffled forwards, "You said Edward Cullen chose to have his power blocked. Could you do the same for me?"

Jasper smiled, "If anyone would like their power blocked, we can do that for you. It can be removed at any time you choose."

Caius looked at Jasper, "We have always ruled as a triumvirate. Would you be our third?"

In his head Jasper's immediate response was 'hell no', but he asked the others. They all agreed it was his choice, "I am honored to be asked, but my answer is no. I am newly mated. We want to be free to explore our bond. We will be here to assist as long as your cause is just."

Bella spoke to Caius, "What do you intend to do about the shifters?"

Caius smiled at her, "I have played the part of vicious warmonger for many centuries due to Aro. It may be something I excel at, but it is not something I choose.

As a rule we allow each supernatural race to self govern unless they get out of control and start to bring notice to us all.

Children of the moon have no higher brain function in their werewolf form. They were out of control and they needed help to regain a semblance of authority. I went further than I should in my anger.

Shape-shifters usually help keep the balance. Your friends have nothing to fear from us while they maintain their discretion."

Alice still stood, mumbling occasional phrases, "Dark. All gone," her eyes unfocused as she searched for visions.

Caius looked at Jasper, "What of her?"

Jasper shook his head, "She walked away from us and came to you. Her actions bought you here, Aro used that to try to kill us. The most we can offer is to block her power in hope she can find herself without the pressure of multiple futures pressing in on her. We leave her in your capable hands."

Caius raised an eyebrow, "You are very shrewd. Her visions of the future became nothing but blackness when Aro made the decision to come here. She started this whole series of events from what I could glean from Aro. She followed her visions without regard for the paths hidden to her. She had no consideration for the wider consequences or others feelings since they do not factor in her visions. The blocking of her vision is the outcome of her choices. The loss of her gift is her best hope of redemption. We will hold her in Volterra, if her sanity returns she will be released. If she remains in this state she will be burned.

The offer to join us will remain open. I would like to work with you in the future."

"You haven't been a triumvirate in a long time from what we learned today. If I ever take up your offer you would still not be a triumvirate as I would not come alone. The six of us work as a team of equals, today I happened to be the voice most suited for the circumstances. We each have individual strengths and weaknesses. I think our gifts can be our greatest downfall," he glanced at Alice, "We are at our strongest when we work together; our strengths are highlighted and our weaknesses balanced by others input.

I have a family for the first time in over a century. I like it," Jasper allowed Caius and Marcus to feel the strength of his emotion. "You have many good people with you already, let them share some of the responsibility of leadership."

Caius nodded.

Marcus spoke, "Thank you. Your words hold wisdom. We need to change our ways so Aro's extremes can not happen again. I see your bonds, but to have exposure to the emotions that form them is a warming experience. It gives me hope that even without a mate the possibility of finding strong connections still exist.

I was frozen in my loss. The need for revenge had no outlet. You have broken that stalemate within me therefore I am in your debt."

Before Jasper could form a response Marcus nodded a goodbye and left.

Caius with Athenodora still in his arms whispered, "Thank you," he too left. The guard and all the extra guests followed them.

They just stood there even after the sound of footfalls had long gone.

Esme broke the stillness that had fallen on them, "I need some new turf."

They all looked over at the scorched earth. The ashes had blown away with the breeze. It started with smirks, then full blown smiles before we were laughing out loud. Was it Esme's words or just the relief? They made our way back into the house still chuckling.

Bella looked at Jasper, "In all those scenarios you ran through before they arrived, was reality anywhere near any of them?"

Jasper kissed her, "You know it wasn't."

Carlisle sat down pulling Esme into his lap. To the rest of our amazement he pulled his phone out, "What?" He asked in confusion.

Esme answered for us all, "You always go into your office to use the phone."

Carlisle looked at each of us, "Jasper made me realize what we have here, we each have a voice and an opinion. I asked him to act as our voice today because I trusted him to do the right thing more than I could trust myself to do. He lead, but took all our thoughts and opinions in consideration.

I spent so many years acting as the father to a typical family unit, but it was all a sham. I claimed to be coven leader, but I let Edward and Alice lead, I became their mouth piece. You don't need a father or a dictator. I want to be a friend, a brother and an equal.

I think we should ring Eleazar to let him know what happened. I am grateful he gave us the warning. If it is agreeable with everyone, it might be a good time for them to visit. I wanted to ask and do this together."

We each chimed in with agreement. Carlisle dialed and put the phone on speaker.

**The End**

* * *

A/N That's it. I'll let you decide how well or badly the Denali girls act when they arrive. Can Eleazar see the extent of Bella's gifts? Did you see some of the other possibilities of her gift? The ability to track someone should she choose and …...

I didn't see Edward and Alice as evil. I tried to write their actions as the misguided belief they knew better due to their gifts; Immaturity, ignorance, stupidity, god complex, call it what you will. They both have to pay and hopefully have a chance to learn and grow...or not!

I gave the Volturi a shake up and hopefully twisted it to bring Marcus back to life and have Caius do more than just kill and sneer! How many rats do you think will come out of the woodwork when they get home..!

I don't think it matters how young or old someone is there is always something new to learn. Acceptance and willingness to do that are harder to find in some, more than others!

Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites. To those that helped polish my words, I appreciate their help and patience more than they know!

Special Thanks to XxJasper'sAngelxX

:) - J


End file.
